Kamigami No Asobi : La Menace de l'Ouragan
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Un an après le retour de Yui du Jardin d'Eden, les dieux ont de nouveau besoin d'aide mais pour une affaire bien plus importante que d'enseigner l'humanité : une arme puissante a été volée et les dieux s'accusent les uns les autres, cela pourrait mener à une guerre et la destruction du monde de Yui... Et tout se complique encore plus que l'Amour s'invite dans cette aventure...
1. Prologue

_Hey ! :D_

_Ma toute nouvelle fanfic, sur le manga Kamigami No Asobi. Je l'ai écrite en français pour des amies mais elle sera également en anglais bientôt :)_

_Elle se déroule un an après le retour de Yui dans son monde, même si aux premiers chapitres, rien d'intéressant se passe vraiment. Je compte poster un chapitre tous les dimanches ! ;)_

_J'utiliserais pas mal les mythes des différentes mythologies et à chaque fois qu'il y aura une référence, ce sera expliquée à la fin du chapitre mais je ne mettrais ni étoile ni quoi que ce soit, mais vous aurez tout d'expliqué ! ;)_

_Il y aura des couples, évidemment, même si je réduirais le nombre de dieux. Je garde les couples ouverts pour Yui et les différents dieux et si vous voulez quelque chose en particulier, vous pouvez demander et je verrais ce que je peux faire ! ;)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE I : Prologue

Kusanagi Yui respirait fort; elle était agenouillée sur le sol and pouvait sentir son corps entier tremblotant et douloureux. Elle baissa les yeux et vit ses genoux, blessés et pleins de sang, elle avait des égratignures sur son corps entier.

Elle leva les yeux et s'immobilisa, son cœur manquant un battement. Elle essaya de respirer, d'avaler sa salive pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier, elle ne pouvait que regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, incapable du moindre mouvement…

Son ami, son dieu, l'homme pour lequel son cœur battait était sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus du tout. Mais ce qui l'avait immobilisé était l'autre homme, relevé au-dessus du dieu avec une épée dans sa main, prêt à frapper et à finir la vie du dieu…

Avec une force inconnue et surprenante, elle se leva soudainement, sa voix hurlant aussi fort que possible :

— NON ! Hurla-t-elle, sautant en avant.

Yui se réveilla soudainement, respirant et transpirant dans sa chambre, au temple de ses parents. Elle se força à respirer et à calmer son cœur battant et réalisa qu'elle agrippait fermement les draps.

Elle déglutit et se leva, s'asseyant dans son lit et se calmant…

— Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Murmura-telle pour elle-même dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_L'identité du dieu dont Yui rêve sera révélée plus tard. Tout comme le méchant. :3_

_May_


	2. Soleil Disparu

_Voici le premier vrai chapitre de la fanfic ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE II : Soleil Disparu

Kusanagi Yui rentrait chez elle avec son sac de cours et son épée enveloppée et accrochée dans son dos. Une année entière s'était déroulée depuis qu'elle était revenue du Jardin d'Eden et a revu les dieux. Ce jour était comme un rêve pour elle, brumeux et heureux.

_Un an plus tôt, au temple…_

— On veut que tu nous apprennes, ma petite fée, dit Apollon avec un sourire.

Yui, malgré son choc et ses mains tremblantes, réussit à essuyer ses larmes et sourit, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été depuis son retour du Jardin. Les dieux lui souriaient tous, heureux et soulagés de savoir que leur humaine préférée avait été de retour sauve et était aussi heureuse de les voir qu'ils étaient heureux de la voir…

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades et d'autres larmes de la part de Yui, elle les guida vers sa maison, derrière le temple. Ses parents virent leur fille avec huit hommes éblouissants derrière elle. Évidemment, ils ont essayé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et évidemment, après que Yui ait paniqué, elle leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'amis – ce qui ne rassurait pas tant que ça pour ses parents… Apollon s'est de suite approché du père de Yui avec un immense sourire, prenant ses mains :

— Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, père ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Apollon ! S'écria Yui, rougissant et le fusillant du regard alors que son père clignait des yeux.

— Apollon, tu ne peux pas l'appeler "père", dit Takeru en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pourquoi pas ? Demanda le dieu du Soleil.

— Pour les japonais, appeler le père d'une jeune fille 'père' est comme lui annoncer que tu veux épouser sa fille et le considère comme un second père, expliqua Tsukito calmement.

— Oh, alors où est le problème ? Demanda Apollon une nouvelle fois.

— Apollon ! S'exclama Baldr en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

Apollon rigola joyeusement et ils ont tous réalisé qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser, même si quelques dieux se demandaient jusqu'où allait la blague et à quel point il était sérieux.

— Yui, commença son père, toujours un peu abasourdi, si ce sont tes amis, eh bien.. je suppose que tu devrais les inviter à rentrer… Je vais faire du thé-

— Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ! Tout va bien ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris et doucement, il acquiesça :

— Je serais au temple, pour prier… dit-il.

Les dieux n'ont pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire alors que les parents de Yui laissaient les amis seuls. Elle les guida dans la maison alors que Dionysos donnait un coup de coude à son frère :

— Tu es incorrigible, Apollon… Dit-il, secouant sa tête d'un air désespéré.

— Je ne comprends ce que j'ai fait de mal ! S'exclama le blond, faisant la moue comme un enfant.

Takeru renifla d'un air agacé, alors qu'ils entraient dans une pièce avec une simple table mais assez grande pour tous les accueillir. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, style japonais, même si les scandinaves et les grecs eurent plus de difficultés que les deux japonais pour être à l'aise.

— Je vais faire du thé, et vous m'expliquerez tout, lança Yui.

Elle courut en dehors de la pièce avant de s'immobiliser et de revenir, elle regarda les dieux depuis la porte ouverte et hésita :

— Vous.. vous ne partez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas disparaître ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblotante.

Ils étaient surpris au début puis sourirent avant que Loki ne réponde :

— On ne te quitte pas, dit-il.

Elle soupira de soulagement et les laissa seuls dans la pièce. Quand elle revient avec un plateau avec thé, tasses et petits gâteaux, elle les trouva, tous assis, Apollon et Dionysos se plaignant de la position inconfortable. Elle rigola et posa le plateau sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Une fois que tous eut une tasse de thé bien chaude, tous souriant et joyeux, Yui regarda les dieux les uns après les autres, gravant leurs visages dans sa mémoire avec béatitude :

— Je dois savoir, dit-elle enfin.

— On sait, soupira Hadès, tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé au Jardin d'Eden…

— Non, répliqua-t-elle, je dois savoir pourquoi vous m'avez envoyée ici, seule, alors que vous êtes restés là-bas ! Dit-elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ils sont restés silencieux et ont fixé la jeune fille avant de se regarder les uns les autres d'un air hésitant :

— Nous n'avions pas le choix, dit enfin Loki, le Jardin s'effondrait et si on avait une chance d'en échapper étant des dieux, toi, tu es seulement humaine. Tu n'aurais pas survécu.

— Je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle, secouant sa tête. Mais vous êtes là, alors vous avez survécu et en êtes sortis ! Pourquoi ne m'avez pas gardé avec vous jusqu'à la fin ?

— C'était trop dangereux, ma petite fée… Dit Apollon avec des yeux tristes.

Elle baissa sa tête, regardant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

— Je.. j'ai cru que je ne vous verrais plus jamais… Chuchota-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, l'ambiance joyeuse remplacée par une remplie de tristesse… Réalisant le changement d'atmosphère, Yui releva le regard et sourit joyeusement :

— Mais vous êtes là, maintenant ! Alors.. tout va bien ! Dit-elle.

Ils sourirent à leur tour, encore un peu triste mais éblouis par sa joie… Elle perdit son sourire et les fixa, l'inquiétude s'affichant sur son visage :

— Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien ! S'exclama Apollon.

— On est juste heureux d'être là, dit Loki avec de tristes yeux argentés.

Yui regarda le dieu aux cheveux rouges, elle voulait lui dire qu'il était un grand menteur, comme il l'a toujours dit, mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'ils apporteraient de mauvaises nouvelles…

— Alors, qu'est-il arrivé au Jardin d'Eden ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

— Il a disparu, répondit Hadès sombrement.

Yui déglutit, elle pensait bien que ce serait le cas mais elle était toujours attristée de savoir que l'endroit où ils avaient construits tous leurs souvenirs était parti…

— Quand tu as été renvoyée ici, on tenait à peine sur pieds, a ajouté Dionysos, mais Zeus nous a renvoyés dans nos mondes respectifs quand le Jardin d'Eden a disparu, expliqua-t-il.

— On a eu besoin de temps pour se rétablir et se contacter les uns les autres, continua Baldr, après tout, on n'échange pas vraiment avec les autres dieux en dehors de nos Royaumes, mais Zeus a compris qu'on voulait se parler et se voir et il a fait en sorte que ce soit possible. Puis, on a demandé à te voir.

— Il ne voulait pas, dit Apollon avec une moue en mangeant un gâteau, il disait que nous, dieux, étions sensés rester dans nos Royaumes, exécutant nos devoirs et tout… Mais quel aurait été le but d'étudier les humains si on n'allait pas dans le monde humain ? Alors on l'a convaincu de venir ici pour te voir, ma petite fée…

Yui sourit mais le ton d'Apollon la fit tiquer, elle cligna des yeux et les fixa tous :

— Mais ? Il y a un 'mais', n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Mais, commença Takeru, on ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps.

— Mais.. pourquoi ?! S'exclama Yui.

— Nos pouvoirs, tous ensemble, sont trop instables dans le monde humain, ajouta Tsukito. On peut venir ici, on peut te parler et te voir, mais on ne pourra pas rester trop longtemps.

— En plus, nous avons beaucoup de travail dans nos mondes, ajouta Thor.

— On a manqué nos devoirs pour une année entière, après tout… Soupira Dionysos.

— Mais.. vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Yui.

— Bien sûr qu'on reviendra ! S'exclama Apollon avec un sourire lumineux. Peut-être pas tous ensemble, mais on viendra te voir aussi souvent que possible !

Elle regarda à leurs visages souriants et elle sourit aussi, soulagée et heureuse :

— Dans ce cas, je suis contente ! Dit-elle.

Cela s'était déroulé un an auparavant, et même si les dieux ont gardé leur promesse et sont revenus, elle les a à peine vu seulement une fois, défilant l'un après l'autre. Ils disaient tout le temps qu'ils avaient du travail et des devoirs mais elle n'a réellement compris la vraie raison de leur manque de visites que grâce à Apollon qui lui a dit, seulement deux mois plus tôt, que Zeus essayait de les garder loin d'elle… Quand il a réalisé son erreur, le dieu du Soleil a prétendu qu'il n'avait jamais dit ça mais Yui n'avait pas oublié et elle n'avait pas vu d'autre dieu depuis…

Un jour, Yui rentrait chez elle après être allée au cinéma avec ses amies. Le soleil brillait et l'air était chaud même pour un milieu d'Octobre, quand soudainement, des nuages gris ont envahi le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber.

Yui s'arrêta et regarda le ciel alors que tout le monde essayait de s'abriter, elle regarda le ciel nuageux et les gouttes de pluie tomber, bientôt, elle était complètement trempée mais elle a quand même ouvert sa main pour recevoir la pluie et a attendu de longues minutes. Chaque fois qu'elle a vu le ciel devenir nuageux et une pluie tomber soudainement, c'était à cause de la malédiction d'Hadès quand ils essayaient d'observer les étoiles.

Elle a attendu de longues minutes pour savoir si Hadès se montrerait mais elle était seule dans les rues avec la pluie pour seule compagnie…

— Qui attends-tu ?

Elle se retourna et fixa le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il souriait et avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus sombres, comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Il portait des vêtements simples et avait un parapluie dans sa main :

— Tu as l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, continua-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

— Je.. hésita Yui.

Elle s'arrêta et remua sa tête, se forçant à sourire :

— Je.. j'espérais juste voir un de mes amis mais.. il n'est pas venu au final…

— Oh… C'est un idiot dans ce cas, de laisser une si jolie fille seule dans la pluie, ajouta le jeune homme.

Yui pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne sachant pas comment répondre et il marcha vers elle de façon à ce que le parapluie les recouvre tous les deux. Elle le fixa, ne comprenant pourquoi il ferait ça :

— Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans les rues sombres alors que tu es trempée. Ce n'est pas prudent. Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi pour être sûr que tu rentres saine et sauve…

— C'est.. c'est très gentil… Hésita-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

— Et quel est ton nom ? Si on doit marcher ensemble, autant parler et essayer de se connaître, dit-il.

— Kusanagi Yui, répondit-elle.

— Hayate Gensakû, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Yui n'aurait jamais pensé que rencontrer Hayate l'aiderait avec sa tristesse mais il a insisté pour la revoir et après quelques rendez-vous, il l'emmena à un aquarium. Quand ils sont arrivés devant l'eau bleue et les poissons de toutes les couleurs, tous les deux étaient excités. Yui parce qu'elle profitait de son temps avec Hayate et qu'elle n'était pas allée à un aquarium depuis des années. Et Hayate semblait être dans son élément. Être dans un univers de bleu et de lumière semblait lui donner une autre aura et Yui ne cessait de le regarder, se demandant pourquoi cela semblait si familier…

— Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il enfin, se tournant vers Yui.

— Oui ! C'est magnifique ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir quel poisson j'aime le plus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Oh ? Le mien c'est le mérou.

— Le mérou ? Hésita-t-elle.

Il pointa un gros poisson brun, se cachant sous un rocher. Il avait une énorme bouche et Yui se demanda pourquoi Hayate apprécierait un tel poisson… Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de demander qu'il s'expliqua :

— Tu vois, les gens pensent généralement que ce poisson est gras, énorme et inutile mais il finit par être un incroyable prédateur. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

— J'aime ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

— Uh ? Fit-il, la regardant, surpris.

— Que tu juges les gens par leur esprit et pas leur apparence, c'est très noble, dit-elle avec un sourire regardant dans ses yeux bleus brillant au milieu de cette bulle d'océan.

Il la fixa un long moment, un peu choqué et bouche grande ouverte. Il finit par se pencher et avant que Yui ne le réalise, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'immobilisa et ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Quand Hayate réalisa qu'elle ne l'embrassait pas, il recula et la regarda. Il vit son expression choquée et se mordit les lèvres :

— Je.. je suis désolé.. j'ai cru… Chuchota-t-il.

— Ça.. ça va… J'étais juste.. je ne m'y attendais pas.. j'ai été surprise... Murmura-t-elle, ses joues devenant rouges alors qu'elle baissait les yeux et cachait son visage avec ses cheveux.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le verre et observa son poisson préféré. Yui lança un regard au jeune homme et vit un étrange sourire sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle cligna des yeux mais Hayate souriait normalement. Elle avait sans doute mal vu à cause de la lumière bleue, pensa-t-elle avant d'observer le sol à nouveau.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir été embrassée par Hayate au milieu d'un monde sous-marin…

Hayate et Yui se revirent quelques fois mais il n'a jamais réessayé de l'embrasser à nouveau, la respectant, elle et ses limites.

Mais malgré le fait qu'Hayate l'aide à oublier sa douleur, c'était toujours là…

Quand Yui pensait que ses dieux étaient morts ou qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais après la destruction du Jardin d'Eden, elle était triste évidemment. Mais elle avait eu deux mois de chagrin avant de les voir à nouveau. Maintenant, ça faisait un an et elle les avait à peine vu, ce qui était encore pire… Ils lui manquaient, leurs rires, leurs classes et leur temps ensemble… Les habitudes stoïques de Thor lui manquaient, l'habitude de Dionysos à toujours essayer de boire du vin, même en cours, lui manquait, les mauvaises blagues d'Hadès lui manquaient, le sérieux de Tsukito lui manquait, les blagues et les farces de Loki lui manquaient, la présence lumineuse d'Apollon et Baldr lui manquait, ses joggings et entraînements avec Takeru lui manquaient…

Ils lui manquaient. Et jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois, elle était plus une coquille vide qu'un cœur brisé…

Et pire, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait le même horrible cauchemar. Elle était sur le sol, essayant d'aider l'un de ses dieux qui était impuissant face à quelqu'un qui essayait de le tuer. Elle essayait d'aider ce dieu, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille en transpirant et respirant difficilement…

Elle avait si peur d'avoir ce rêve à nouveau qu'elle ne voulait pas aller dormir, sachant qu'il viendrait. Pour ne pas y penser, elle pratiquait son maniement de l'épée mais, comme toujours ces derniers mois, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle répétait les mêmes mouvements qu'elle a toujours eu et elle essayait de ne penser à rien mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pratiquer le maniement de son katana la rapprochait de Takeru, de son souvenir, de la douleur aussi mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle devait essayer de se rapprocher de lui puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était venu avec Tsukito, plusieurs mois plus tôt.

— Yui ! Appela son père.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il entrait dans leur maison :

— Ne reste pas debout trop tard, dit-il.

— Oui, papa. J'arrête bientôt ! Dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et après des bonnes nuits, il ferma la porte alors qu'elle reprenait son entraînement. Une brise fraîche fit bouger les feuilles des arbres et elle frissonna. Elle se tourna avec un sourire, sur le point de dire à Takeru que l'air s'était raffraichi mais elle était seule.

Son sourire s'effaça, et doucement, son épée se tourna vers le sol alors qu'elle fixait le vide en face d'elle…

— Tu es un énorme menteur, Loki… Vous m'avez laissée seule, après tout… Chuchota-t-elle au vent.

Le vent s'intensifia et elle décida d'arrêter pour ce soir. Elle rangea son épée dans son paquet habituel et alla au temple, au bas des escaliers où se trouvaient les petites statues des Sept Divinités du Bonheur. Elle frappa dans ses mains deux fois et ferma ses yeux, priant. Pas juste les Sept Divinités, mais tous ses amis aussi…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit de l'électricité dans l'air, cela arrivait quelques fois depuis qu'elle était revenue du Jardin mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle tourna les talons, pour rentrer, quand elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle n'aimait pas ce que c'était. Le vent froid soudain, l'électricité au temple… Quelque chose était sûrement en train de se passer…

Elle essaya d'ignorer ce sentiment et rentra chez elle, essayant de dormir et comme toujours, elle eut ce terrible rêve. Elle se réveilla dans la nuit mais se rendormit immédiatement, trop épuisée pour avoir peur de dormir.

Elle se réveilla à nouveau, quand il était encore sombre, par des bruits et des pas de course dans la maison. Elle s'assit dans son lit et cligna des yeux, un peu étourdie d'être réveillée par autant de bruit. Elle était sur le point de se lever quand sa porte glissa soudainement. Elle sursauta mais vit son frère, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'inquiétude et de peur :

— Yui ! Dépêche-toi ! Réveille-toi ! On a besoin de ton aide au temple ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais son visage pâlit et il partit en courant, allant aider leur frère et leurs parents. Yui déglutit et entendit des cris de terreur dehors, demandant de prier les dieux. Il y avait bien plus de bruit que d'habitude et tout le monde semblait paniqué.

Elle se leva rapidement et s'habilla avec son short beige et son t-shirt bleu. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose sur le sol, dans la pénombre non loin d'elle. Elle s'agenouilla et reconnut la Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, l' « _Épée du Ciel aux Nuages Regroupés_ ». La lame noire brillait, même dans l'obscurité et après un long moment où rien ne se produit, Yui approcha avec hésitation sa main de l'épée. Elle hésita une dernière fois avant de la toucher. Immédiatement, elle fut envahie de chaleur et lumière, si intense qu'elle dut fermer ses yeux mais après un petit moment, la lumière disparut…

Yui cligna des yeux et les ouvrit, elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle était toujours dans sa chambre avec, dans sa main, l'épée rétrécie qu'elle pouvait porter comme pendentif… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, la dernière fois qu'elle avait touché l'épée en étant dans ce monde, cela l'avait transporté au Jardin d'Eden. Qu'était-elle sensée faire avec une épée magique en étant coincée dans son monde ?

Elle décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et d'aider sa famille. Elle mit le collier autour de son cou et cacha le pendentif sous son t-shirt. Elle se leva, regarda l'heure à l'horloge et réalisa qu'il était bien plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait, plus tard que neuf heure du matin.

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda à la fenêtre, elle était sure que c'était la nuit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda au-dehors et s'arrêta de respirer. Le ciel était sombre, avec les étoiles qui brillaient mais ce qui la choqua fut qu'il était censé y avoir un soleil brillant au-dehors mais qu'il n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de problème avec son horloge, elle continuait de faire tic-tac, et pas de lune signifiait que le Japon était censé faire face au soleil en ce moment même… Mais pas de soleil, pas de rayon de lumière, pas de soleil du tout…

Le soleil avait disparu.

Son cœur commença à battre dans sa poitrine et elle comprit pourquoi son frère était aussi paniqué, pourquoi tout le monde est au temple, hurlant et essayant désespérément de prier les dieux… Si le soleil avait disparu, tout le monde avait peur et essayait de trouver le seul moyen qui pouvait encore les sauver : les dieux…

_— Kusanagi Yui…_

Elle s'arrêta de respirer et se tourna, elle avait reconnu la voix. C'était celle de Zeus. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien…

_— Kusanagi Yui…_ Répéta la voix impérieuse.

— Zeus ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

_— Kusanagi Yui…_

La voix semblait être partout et nulle part à la fois, résonant plus dans sa tête que dans la pièce.

Elle déglutit et décida d'aller dehors, elle courut vers la porte mais quand elle posa le pied de l'autre côté, elle fut à nouveau entourée d'une lumière intense. Elle était surprise et essaya de reculer mais elle tomba immédiatement dans une sorte de vide. Elle essaya de bouger ses bras et hurla mais le choc la fit voir rien d'autre qu'un noir intense pendant un moment.

Elle se sentit soudain tomber sur le sol dur et étouffa un cri. Elle n'était pas blessée mais c'était loin d'être agréable non plus… Elle toussa à cause du choc de la chute et roula sur le côté, essayant de respirer :

— Kusanagi Yui.

La voix ne résonnait plus, elle était profonde et réelle. Elle leva les yeux et étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, c'est sûr…

* * *

_Alors ? Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant mais j'attends vos réactions. :)_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain : "LE ROYAUME GREC"_

_Sachez que j'utilise "royaume" comme "monde" pour varier le vocabulaire._

_Au niveau des mythes cités ici, il n'y a pas grand chose pour l'instant. Les Sept Divinités du Bonheur ou Shichi Fukujin sont les 7 dieux les plus priés au Japon, bien qu'ils soient en réalité des dieux shintoistes et chinois importés au Japon._

_Et l'épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, vous la connaissez déjà ! :P_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_May_


	3. Le Royaume Grec

_Hey ! Je suis sensée poster les chapitres tous les dimanches mais comme j'avance vite, j'ai décidé de poster les mercredis aussi ! :)_

_Je suis contente qu'il y ait plus de lecteurs que ceux dont je savais qu'ils liraient, j'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre quand même ! :D_

_**Guest** : Thank you, but as I said earlier, I'll add the same fanfic in English so if you prefer, you can just wait a little longer ! :)_

_**Ime** : J'ai été surprise qu'il y ait une nouvelle lectrice et j'en ai été super contente ! :D Je suis contente que tu aimes pour l'instant cette fanfic et j'espère que ça continuera ! ;)_

_**Saul** : J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas ajouter les 'x' de ton surnom ? :P Comme pour Ime, j'ai été surprise de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! x) Bénédiction du ciel ? Pas si sûr ! x) Plutôt des dieux, mais bon ! XD J'avais peur que le début de l'histoire soit molle, mais tout va s'enchainer très vite ! :) Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE III : Le Royaume Grec

[ Les dieux manquent terriblement à Yui même si elle sait qu'ils ont survécu à la disparition du Jardin d'Eden. Elle a rencontré un jeune homme, Hayate Gensakû, qui l'aide à se sentir mieux mais elle ne peut pas oublier ses amis. Un jour, le soleil disparait, et après avoir récupéré l'épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, elle est transportée dans un autre monde inconnu. ]

— Kusanagi Yui, la voix appela à nouveau.

La voix ne résonnait plus, elle était profonde et réelle. Yui leva les yeux et étouffa un cri de surprise.

Elle était dans une immense salle faite de marbre blanc scintillant avec des décorations dorées de partout. C'était si lumineux et brillant que cela faisait presque mal à ses yeux mais elle était trop abasourdie pour oser ne serait-ce cligner les yeux…

Elle respira et déglutit, voyant Zeus dans sa toge rouge et dorée et son immense lance dans sa main. Il la regardait d'en haut, assis sur un trône d'or surélevé sur quelques marches.

Mais Zeus n'était pas seul… Elle regarda autour d'elle et dans un demi-cercle, elle réalisa qu'il y avait onze autre trônes d'or ou d'argent, tous décorés et avec des Dieux ou des Déesses assis dessus. Ils la regardaient tous d'en haut avec, pour la plupart, de la curiosité dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient Grecs, rien qu'à voir leurs toges traditionnelles de Dieux et Déesses, le même genre qu'elle avait vu Hadès, Apollon et Dionysos porter quand ils étaient sous leurs formes de Dieux…

Yui déglutit et son cœur battit un peu plus vite, submergée par tout ce pouvoir et la puissance de la salle et des Dieux…

Mais son cœur a battu encore plus fort, pas d'appréhension ou de peur, mais de soulagement quand elle vit Apollon, dans sa toge blanche et bleue, lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Il était assis sur un trône d'or et semblait encore plus lumineux que les autres Dieux, puis elle se souvient qu'il était le Dieu du Soleil.

Plus loin, elle vit la toge noire et bleue d'Hadès qui acquiesça et lui sourit légèrement, elle remarqua aussi Dionysos qui lui sourit même s'il semblait s'ennuyer…

Mélangé au pouvoir de cette pièce, elle sentait de l'électricité dans l'air. Venant de l'inquiétude des Dieux, la même électricité qu'elle avait sentie au temple, la même qui l'avait tant perturbée…

— Kusanagi Yui, répéta Zeus.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et avec des jambes tremblantes, se leva, se sentant très petite au milieu de tous ces grands et magnifiques Dieux…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici mais Zeus ne perdit pas de temps puisqu'il commença immédiatement à expliquer :

— Tu as été envoyée ici car nous avons besoin de ton aide.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle était humaine, et ils étaient des Dieux… Quel genre d'aide pouvait-elle leur offrir ?

— Tu as probablement remarqué la disparition du soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Zeus.

— Alors.. il.. il a vraiment disparu… Chuchota-t-elle.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là.

— Pourquoi a-t-il disparu ? Sans le soleil, tout va mourir ! S'exclama-t-elle, oubliant complètement qu'elle était au milieu de douze Dieux tout puissants.

— Le soleil n'a pas disparu à cause des Grecs, ce n'est pas notre problème pour l'instant, répondit Zeus, un peu agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Mais comme je l'ai dit avant que tu n'oses m'interrompre, tu n'es pas là pour ça. Il y a un autre, plus gros problème.

Yui n'osa rien dire alors que Zeus bougeait sa main libre. De la lumière brilla et Yui se tourna pour voir ce qui ressemblait à des planètes bouger et s'aligner les unes aux autres en une ligne unique :

— Ce sont les Mondes gouvernant l'Univers. Il y a les Royaumes des Dieux et même ton monde, l'un de ces Mondes est le nôtre, un autre pour les Nordiques, etc. Nous sommes, en ce moment-même, dans un moment très délicat où tous les Royaumes sont alignés pour quelques jours, c'est appelé la Convergence. Cela arrive seulement tous les quelques siècles et quand cela arrive, les ouvertures entre les Royaumes qui sont généralement fermées ou très difficiles de passer au travers, sont complètement ouvertes.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

— Aller d'un Royaume à un autre est compliqué, même pour un Dieu, et seuls les Dieux messagers peuvent passer dans tous les Mondes sans problème. Sinon, il faut traverser des portes et des portails qui nous mèneraient dans le monde humain avant d'avoir à prendre d'autres portes pour accéder au Royaume que l'on vise. Même ça, est très difficile et épuisant pour un Dieu. C'est pour ça que nous sortons rarement de nos Royaumes nous-mêmes.

Yui cligna des yeux, essayant de rester concentrée mais elle réalisa que peut-être, c'était la raison pour laquelle les Dieux ne lui avaient pas rendue visite… Si c'était si difficile et épuisant pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire souvent…

Mais Zeus continua, sa voix aussi dure que la pierre :

— Quand la Convergence se produit, il n'y aucune fatigue, aucun problème pour traverser les Royaumes et généralement, cela conduit à des discussions et à la diplomatie entre Dieux.

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, comme le montrait les étincelles d'électricité blanches et bleues à la pointe de sa lance…

— Mais cette fois.. cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Une puissante arme des Nordiques, l'épée magique du Dieu Freyr, aussi appelée l'Épée de Vie, a été volée. Ce vol ne se serait pas produit en temps normal, mais avec la Convergence, n'importe qui peut être entré, l'avoir volé et repartir sans même être remarqué.

Il posa ses durs yeux dorés sur Yui qui couina et pensa à l'épée sous la forme d'un pendentif qu'elle avait sous son t-shirt. Cela ne se pouvait pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, c'était Japonais, pas Nordique…

— Cela veut dire que n'importe quel Dieu, de n'importe Royaume, peut avoir volé cette épée. S'il utilise, cela aura de graves conséquences mais pire que tout : les Dieux Nordiques accusent tout le monde et les Royaumes pourraient entrer en guerre.

— Mais.. mais.. si vous n'avez pas vole l'épée… Chuchota-t-il d'un air hésitant.

— Aucun Dieu Grec ne l'aurait fait, mais il n'y a aucune preuve. Personne n'a vu le Dieu ou la Déesse qui a volé l'épée et entre les Dieux qui déclarent être innocents mais les Nordiques qui ne les croient pas ; les Dieux qui sont insultés d'être accusés et les Dieux qui ont décidé d'ignorer les Nordiques car trop fiers, les tensions montent de partout, entre tout le monde. Et une guerre entre les Dieux mènerait à la destruction. Pas juste pour les Dieux, mais aussi les humains dont le Monde subira toutes les conséquences !

Yui déglutit, son cœur battant fort à cause de la peur et sa tête embrouillée par tout ce qu'elle entendait…

— Avec les Dieux écartelés, volcans, tsunamis et tremblements de terre ne seront que le début d'une véritable Apocalypse ! S'exclama Zeus, sa lance grésillant à nouveau.

— Mais.. mais.. vous êtes le Souverain des Dieux.. ne pouvez-vous rien faire et trouver le voleur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

— Si c'était aussi facile, ce serait déjà fait mais nous ne savons pas qui cela peut-être. Et comme tu l'as dit, en tant que Roi des Dieux, c'est mon devoir de maintenir la paix entre les Royaumes. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque que de voir le monde humain détruit à cause d'une Épée volée !

— Mais.. pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant les regards de tous les Dieux sur elle.

— Parce que, Kusanagi Yui, tu as été choisie, dit Zeus d'une voix grave.

Elle cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il continua, se tournant vers Apollon qui était étonnamment sérieux :

— On a demandé à Apollon et sa Pythie, l'Esprit de l'Oracle, de nous guider et de trouver qui pourrait nous aider à savoir qui est ce voleur et l'arrêter.

Apollon sourit à Yui et continua :

— Mon Oracle m'a dit que tu étais celle dont nous avions besoin pour nous aider, c'est le destin, ma petite fée…

Elle cessa de respirer et remua sa tête :

— Non .. ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis humaine ! Je ne peux rien faire du tout ! Je suis impuissante !

Zeus claqua sa langue et fronça les sourcils à Yui qui s'immobilisa, incapable de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit, effrayée par les manières de Zeus et ses terribles yeux :

— Tu peux penser que tu l'es, mais l'Oracle dit le contraire et la Pythie n'a _jamais_ faux sur quoi que ce soit ! Tu es celle destinée à nous aider à arrêter la guerre entre Dieux !

Elle voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Comment une humaine impuissante comme elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter une guerre entre _Dieux_ ?

— Zeus… Grogna Hadès.

Le Roi des Dieux réagit à peine à la menace d'Hadès alors que le Dieu du Royaume des Morts continuait :

— Arrête de l'effrayer comme ça. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'effrayer, tu n'obtiendras rien de cette façon…

— Nous n'avons pas le temps rassurer une petite fille, si elle est celle qui doit nous aider, dans ce cas elle ferait mieux de le faire au plus vite !

— Mais ! je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je me suis réveillée ce matin aussi choquée que tout le monde de voir le soleil disparu ! Et maintenant, vous me demandez de vous aider à arrêter une guerre entre Dieux à cause d'une Épée volée ? Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ! S'exclama désespérément.

Zeus la fixa, essayant de connaître la vérité dans ses yeux mais malgré sa peur du Dieu tout puissant, elle le fixa en retour. Elle sentit l'électricité monter dans l'air, probablement à cause de la colère de Zeus mais elle continua de le fixer. Ses yeux disaient la vérité, elle le savait et c'était sa seule chance de le convaincre…

— Zeus… Répéta Hadès, fronçant les sourcils encore plus.

Le Roi des Dieux finit par soupirer d'un air agacé et abandonna contre les yeux bruns de Yui – et surtout les menaces exaspérantes de son frère :

— Ainsi soit-il… Je savais que cela ne mènerait à rien de la faire venir ici, de toute façon… Mais si l'Oracle dit qu'elle nous aidera, elle doit avoir un rôle à jouer. Tu iras voir Thot, il est le dieu de la Connaissance alors il sait sûrement quelque chose d'utile à propos de l'Épée ou des intentions de la Pythie…

Yui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement de savoir qu'elle verrait un Dieu qu'elle connait, même si c'est Thot…

— Je vais avec elle ! S'exclama Apollon, se levant.

— Apollon… Grogna Zeus.

— Je ne la laisserais pas aller toute seule ! Elle est mon amie et c'est à cause de ma Pythie qu'elle a été choisie pour nous aider ! Je ne peux pas rester ici alors qu'elle lutte !

Zeus regarda son fils aux cheveux et yeux d'or et soupira :

— Ce serait mieux, en effet, qu'elle ait quelqu'un qui connaisse comment les Dieux fonctionnent. Mais tu es trop idiot pour rester sérieux et être efficace.

— Je les accompagnerais, dans ce cas, s'exclama une Déesse.

Elle se leva aussi et Yui l'observa, avec son incroyable beauté. Elle avait une long robe traditionnelle Grecque avec des décorations argent. Ses cheveux étaient long, tombant jusqu'à ses genoux et étaient bouclés, aussi brillants et argentés que la lune. Comme tous les Dieux, elle avait les yeux dorés mais elle portait également un cercle d'argent autour de son front. Contrairement à l'aura lumineuse et chaleureuse d'Apollon, elle avait une aura calme et argentée…

Le Dieu du Soleil la regarda, manifestement surpris et cligna des yeux :

— Sœur ? Hésita-t-il.

— Sœur ? Répéta Yui mais personne ne la remarqua alors que la femme d'argent se tournait vers Zeus.

— Comme tu l'as dit, Zeus, mon idiot de frère ne peut rien faire pour protéger cette humaine. Même doué en batailles, sa tête est trop remplie de pensées inutiles pour être efficace et sérieux. Je protègerais la fille choisie et mon frère pendant cette quête, si tu acceptes mon engagement, Zeus…

Zeus sembla y réfléchir un moment puis soupira et acquiesça :

— Je serais plus rassuré si le sort des Mondes était protégé par toi, Artémis, que juste ton frère…

Il se leva, regardant les Dieux et Yui :

— Vous trois partirez dès que vous êtes prêts pour le Royaume Égyptien, annonça-t-il.

Yui essaya de dire quelque chose mais il avait déjà pivoté ses talons et quitté la pièce sans un autre mot. Les autres Dieux se levèrent et partirent, se préparant pour leurs devoirs et une possible bataille à venir. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la pièce entière et Yui essaya de ne pas s'évanouir après avoir fait face à Zeus et tous les Dieux Grecs.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse respirer de soulagement de les savoir en train de partir, elle vit Apollon marcher vers elle. Il brilla et quand il réapparut, ses long cheveux avaient été remplacé par sa coupe courte. Sa toge était maintenant un pantalon beige, un t-shirt blanc et une veste bleue. Ses tatouages brillants et ses yeux dorés avaient disparu, remplacés par les iris verts que Yui avait l'habitude de voir. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir plus à l'aise de voir le vert au lieu du doré :

— Je dois me préparer, ma sœur est déjà partie prendre ses affaires, dit-il. Je te vois bientôt, ma petite fée, dit-il rapidement de la laisser.

Yui voulait l'appeler, elle ne voulait pas rester seule mais deux Dieux Grecs ne la laissèrent pas seule. Elle se tourna et vit Dionysos et Hadès, tous les deux sous leurs formes humaines et avec des sourires rassurants :

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dionysos.

— Bien.. je crois… Hésita-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Tu es très courageuse de te lancer dans une telle aventure à cause des Dieux… Le Dieu de la Fertilité ajouta.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon… Dit-elle, soupirant et pensant à la façon qu'avait Zeus de toujours obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

— Je voudrais me joindre à vous mais je ne peux pas laisser le Royaume des Morts maintenant… Dit Hadès.

— Je me joindrais volontiers également, commença Dionysos, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un combattant… Et les Égyptiens sont bien trop stricts, ils ne savent jamais s'amuser !

Yui rigola légèrement et elle réalisa qu'elle était moins anxieuse.

— J'espère que vous irez tous bien, continua Hadès, mais avec Apollon et Artémis qui te protègent, je suis sûre que tu seras en sécurité…

Yui lui sourit et soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Artémis. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et tressés dans son dos. Elle portait un jean, un t-shirt blanc avec une veste argentée avec des bottes et un sac dans son dos. Sous sa forme humaine, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre, comme la nuit et elle regarda Yui avant de parler :

— Ton nom est Kusanagi Yui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

— Oui, et tu es..

— Artémis, Déesse de la Lune et de la Chasse, et la sœur jumelle de l'idiot, expliqua-t-elle rapidement en coupant la Japonaise.

Yui sourit, gênée d'entendre Apollon se faire traiter d'idiot…

— Ma petite fée ! Sœurette ! Vous êtes déjà prêtes ?! S'exclama Apollon, courant vers eux.

Il s'était changé et avait des bottes aussi mais il n'avait pas l'air de penser qu'un sac ou quoi que ce soit serait nécessaire…

—On est prêts à partir, dépêchons-nous, dit Artémis, commençant à marcher.

— Bonne chance, dit Hadès.

—Vous en aurez besoin, ajouta Dionysos.

— Merci, je crois ! Répondit Yui.

Le Dieu du Soleil la rattrapa et ils suivirent Artémis. Ils sortirent de la salle de marbre blanc et Yui s'immobilisa, étouffant un cri de choc.

Ils étaient sortis d'une sorte d'immense temple aussi blanc et étincelant que la salle précédente. Ils étaient au sommet d'escaliers de marbre, au-dessus d'une colline verte. Au bas des escaliers, il y avait une allée guidant à des temples blancs, des bâtiments et de grandes statues. Tout était blanc, doré et chaque fois qu'il y avait de la place, il y avait des jardins verts avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et les arbres pleins de fruits juteux…

— Wow… Respira Yui, regardant tout autour d'elle.

— Bienvenue au Mont Olympe ! S'exclama Apollon avec des yeux fiers.

— C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Yui.

— Dépêchez-vous, on ne peut pas perdre de temps, dit Artémis.

Ils l'ont suivie au bas des escaliers et virent des milliers de personne. Quelques-uns porter des tenues et des toges grecques traditionnelles, d'autres des vêtements modernes, certains étaient même nus et Yui fit en sorte de ne rien voir du tout. Quelques filles très jolies dans les jardins avaient une peau verte et saluaient Apollon joyeusement, l'appelant alors qu'ils les saluaient avec un sourire.

Yui vit même d'étranges créatures, moitié homme, moitié animal, comme des centaures ou des satyres. Elle essaya de son mieux de ne pas les fixer mais personne ne semblait se soucier de la fille Japonaise entre deux Dieux puissants. En faites, ils semblaient ne voir qu'Apollon, lui souriant et le saluant alors qu'il saluait en retour, souriant ou échangeant quelques mots.

Yui a fini par regarder Apollon, suivant les yeux de tout le monde et elle réalisa qu'il était brillant. Il avait _toujours_ été brillant et joyeux, mais à cet endroit, il ressemblait au soleil. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient et semblait ne pas être des cheveux, mais des fils dorés. Sa peau légèrement bronzée semblait scintiller et ses yeux verts étaient comme deux pommes vertes profitant du soleil. Elle n'osait l'imaginer sous sa forme de Dieu et avec ses yeux dorés…

— Pourquoi me fixes-tu, ma petite fée ? Demanda-t-il enfin avec un sourire, réalisant qu'elle le fixait.

— Dé.. désolée… Tu es juste.. tellement brillant… Dit-elle.

— Évidemment, il est brillant, il est le Dieu du Soleil, dit Artémis, sans les regarder.

— Je sais ça, mais sauf quand il était sous sa forme de Dieu, il n'a jamais semblé si brillant à l'Académie, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh, commença Apollon, c'est parce que l'Académie et ma bague supprimaient la plupart de mes pouvoirs. Maintenant, je suis libre d'être aussi brillant que je le veux !

— Pas trop brillant, ou tu la brûleras, dit Artémis.

— Hey ! Je sais me contrôler ! S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant.

Elle renifla et l'ignora alors que Yui souriait, contente d'être avec son ami malgré la terrible situation.

— Comment devons-nous nous rendre au Royaume Égyptien ? Demanda-t-il.

— Oh, on prendra juste la porte, dit Apollon.

Yui le regarda d'un air douteux. Même s'ils étaient des Dieux et même s'il s'agissait de voyages entre Mondes, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile que de prendre une porte…

Mais en arrivant au milieu de la ville, les deux Dieux, suivis par Yui, tournèrent à leur droite et entrèrent un immense bâtiment avec des colonnes blanches devant – comme tous les autres bâtiments sur le Mont Olympe…

Elle les suivit et ils passèrent près d'un homme avec une toge qui nota quelque chose sur une feuille avec une plume. Yui s'attendait à des couleurs et plusieurs salles mais ce n'était qu'une immense salle, haut de plafond et avec de grandes portes tout autour de la salle. Certaines étaient dorées, d'autres argentées, d'autres encore couleur cuivre ou en fer, elles avaient toutes de belles décorations gravées et Yui fixa, ébahie une porte de cuivre avec un immense arbre dessus. Elle pouvait voir les racines et le haut des branches et chaque branche semblait devenir plus grande.

Elle n'a pas pu regarder plus longtemps parce qu'Apollon l'appela et elle courut jusqu'à lui et Artémis. Ils arrivèrent en face d'une porte dorée avec plusieurs scènes peintes dessus :

— C'est la porte pour le Royaume Égyptien ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, tu peux voir les différents Dieux représentés, expliqua Artémis en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui s'approcha d'eux.

— Pourquoi ont-ils des têtes d'animaux ? Demanda Yui quand elle vit un homme avec une tête d'oiseau au long bec.

— Les Égyptiens sont surtout des métamorphes, ils se transforment en animaux et sont autant animaux qu'ils sont des Hommes. Celui que tu fixes c'est Thot et son animal est l'ibis, même s'il est protecteur des singes aussi.

Yui se tourna vers Apollon avec une bouche grande ouverte :

— Maître Thot ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, tête d'ibis, c'est Thot, répondit Apollon avec un sourire amusé.

Yui recula de la porte et fit une moue, pas aussi rassurée qu'elle l'était quelques minutes plus tôt sachant qu'elle rencontrerait les animaux représentés sur la porte – certains étaient loin d'avoir l'air rassurant…

Elle regarda à Artémis et le jeune homme qui écrivait ce que la Déesse lui disait en grec, elle entendit son nom au milieu et se tourna vers Apollon :

— Que font-ils ?

— Registre. On a besoin de savoir qui va où à cause de cette histoire de voleur. Qui sait s'il s'arrêtera avec l'Épée de Vie ?

Artémis se tourna enfin vers son frère et Yui alors que le jeune homme marchait plus loin.

— Tu es prête, ma petite fée ? Demanda Apollon, lui présentant sa main.

— Je le suis, répondit-elle avec un sourire et en prenant sa main.

Artémis ouvrit la porte et de la lumière envahit les yeux de Yui.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? :D_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :3_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche donc : "LE ROYAUME ÉGYPTIEN" ! :D_

_Pour les références dans ce chapitre. Évidemment, les Dieux Grecs : les douze Dieux olympiens et divinités principales de l'Olympe qui sont Zeus, Héras, Hadès, Poséidon, Déméter, Apollon, Artémis, Aphrodite, Hermès, Héphaïstos, Arès et Dionysos (parfois remplacé par Hestia mais j'ai préféré garder notre Dee-Dee ! :D) Ensuite, les Dieux Égyptiens sont souvent représentés avec des têtes d'animaux d'où l'utilisation du terme métamorphe pour la fanfic ! :)_

_Ah, et le coup de la Convergence est inspirée par Marvel ! :)_

_Si vous avez des questions sur les mythologies, n'hésitez pas ! ;)_

_May_


	4. Le Royaume Égyptien

_Voilà le 4ième chapitre et les Egyptiens ! :D_

_**Addaline** : Désolée pour les oublis de mots, mais bon, je suis souvent fatiguée quand je poste les chapitres ! x) Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire jusqu'à présent ainsi que mon style d'écriture ! :) Pour les infos, disons que je m'intéresse beaucoup aux religions et mythologies polythéistes, en particulier les Grecs, donc la quasi-totalité de ce que j'écris, je le connais déjà mais il m'arrive de vérifier des infos sur Wikipédia pour être sûre ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE IV : Le Royaume Égyptien

[ Les Dieux manquent à Yui même si elle sait qu'ils ont survécu la disparition du Jardin d'Eden. Un jour, le soleil disparait et après avoir récupéré la Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, elle est appelée par Zeus. Il explique que la Convergence, un alignement des Royaumes des Dieux a commencé et qu'un voleur a volé une épée puissante d'un Dieu Nordique. Cela pourrait déclencher une guerre entre Dieux et la fin du Monde des humains. La Pythie, l'Esprit de l'Oracle, a dit que Yui aiderait pendant cette quête pour tempérer les Dieux et ramener la paix avant que la guerre ne commence. Avec Apollon et sa sœur jumelle, Artémis, ils vont au Royaume Égyptien pour demander l'aide du Dieu de la Connaissance, Thot. ]

Quand Yui ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, elle était encore aveuglée par les terribles lumières et Apollon criait désespérément son nom :

— Ma petite fée ! S'exclama-t-il avec du soulagement dans sa voix quand elle ouvrit ses yeux.

Elle essaya de se lever mais il la força à rester assise sur le sol alors qu'elle massait ses tempes :

— On a eu si peur quand tu t'es évanouie ! Dit-il, restant à ses côtés.

— On ne savait pas que tu ne supporterais le voyage, expliqua Artémis. On pensait que tu irais bien mais quelque s'est mal passé… Comme si tu n'étais pas supposée passer par la porte Grecque pour aller au Royaume Égyptien…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle, encore un peu étourdie.

— Nous n'avons aucune idée, quelque chose était sur le chemin. D'habitude, même aussi faibles que peuvent l'être les humains, ils ne réagissent pas comme ça, dit Apollon.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un toussoter derrière eux et se tournèrent pour voir un homme bronzé et chauve avec une tenue moderne. Il portait un smoking comme un businessman et portait ce qui ressemblait à un gros téléphone portable et après avoir mieux regardé, Yui cligna des yeux en voyant que c'était une tablette :

— Alors, elle n'est pas morte ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux ennuyés.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Artémis, roulant ses yeux.

— Bah, nous avons un tas de morts se promenant par ici alors, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Merci Osiris elle n'est pas morte, moins de paperasse à faire ! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Il nota quelque chose sur sa tablette et fixa les trois personnes en face de lui :

— Alors, le Dieu Grec du Soleil, Apollon, la Déesse Grecque de la Lune, Artémis et..

— Yui Kusanagi, humaine, dit Artémis.

— Noté, dit-il, les yeux sur l'écran. Raison de votre venue ? Demanda-t-il.

— On doit voir Thot, Dieu de la Connaissance, pour régler ce problème de voleur, expliqua Artémis. Vous étiez sensés recevoir un message avant que nous arrivions, ajouta-t-elle, agacée.

— Oh, on l'a reçu. C'était pour être sûr. Vous savez avec ce voleur qui court partout, on a besoin d'être prudents. Pendant que vous êtes là, je dois vous avertir : avec toutes les tensions de ces derniers temps, si quoi que ce soit se passe pendant votre voyage, vous serez d'abord arrêtés et envoyés en prison sans le moindre pouvoir puis, vous serez jugés par les lois Divines Égyptiennes, que vous soyez Grecs ou non.

— Compris, dit Artémis. Rien n'arrivera, on peut vous l'assurer.

— Je l'espère, ou vous ne retournerez plus jamais à vos jardins Grecs, dit-il avec des yeux froids.

Apollon aida Yui à se lever et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus dans une salle même si c'était plus ou moins le même design. Elle était à l'extérieur dans ce qui semblait être le milieu d'un désert mais ils étaient sur un sol de pierre et tout autour d'eux, il y avait des colonnes Égyptiennes avec des inscriptions. Les colonnes étaient par paires et c'était probablement l'équivalent des portes Grecques…

Le soleil était haut et brillant, les trois compagnons étaient déjà en train de transpirer, même si Apollon était moins touché par le soleil intense que les deux filles…

L'Égyptien nota quelque chose d'autre puis sourit aux trois voyageurs :

— Profitez de votre visite au Royaume Égyptien, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Il leur désigna une allée avec des lions ailés tous alignés sur la totalité du chemin, de chaque côté de l'allée. C'était fait de la même pierre ocre et les dirigeait vers des temples et des colonnes faits avec le même matériau. Il y avait un énorme palace, plus grand que les autres.

Les trois voyageurs marchèrent sur l'allée et Yui remarqua que les lions de pierre clignaient des yeux, les suivant du regard. Elle se rapprocha d'Apollon qui ne sembla pas du tout perturbé par les lions.

— Businessman et tablette ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

— On ne les pense pas comme ça, mais les Égyptiens sont en faites très modernes et ont apporté beaucoup au Monde humain, même s'ils n'arriveront jamais aux chevilles des Grecs, dit Apollon avec un sourire.

Elle déglutit et réalisa qu'elle avait soif, elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de temps. Les étés Japonais étaient chauds, mais pas aussi arides…

— Pourquoi ces Égyptiens ont besoin d'un soleil si chaud ? Grommela Artémis.

— Ce n'est pas le soleil, c'est le désert, répondit Apollon.

— Je suis une fille de la nuit, mon pouvoir vient de la lune. Le soleil et la chaleur ne sont pas du tout mon truc !

— Sœurette, on se rapproche, alors n'insulte pas les Égyptiens, remarqua Apollon avec un petit sourire.

Elle roula ses yeux d'un air ennuyé mais elle resta silencieuse alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans les rues. Comme pour le Royaume Grec, il y avait des milliers de personnes et créatures. La plupart portaient des tenues traditionnelles : torse-nu et avec le chendjit, le pagne Égyptien avec une ceinture. Ils avaient des sandales ou étaient pieds-nus. Certains étaient chauves, d'autres avaient des tatouages sur leurs crânes, certains avaient des perruques avec des perles, et d'autres avait la tête rasée sauf pour une seule mèche de cheveux sur le côté de leur tête. Ils avaient tous des bijoux d'or et des pierres précieuses bleues, vertes ou rouges et de lourds bracelets…

Au milieu des gens marchaient des animaux ou des créatures comme les lions ailés mais encore des griffons qu'Apollon lui désigna comme étant des créatures à mi-chemin entre le lion et l'aigle, ou des lions avec un visage humain qui étaient des sphinx.

Yui était tellement impressionnée par cette entière civilisation qu'elle se sentit étourdie et un peu submergée. Elle déglutit et serait tombée si Apollon ne l'avait pas remarqué et attrapa son bras :

— Tu vas bien, ma petite fée ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. C'est encore le voyage ?

— N.. non… C'est juste que.. je suis passée de mon Monde avec un soleil Disparu à un Monde Grec et maintenant, un Égyptien C'est.. c'est un peu trop d'un coup… Murmura-t-elle.

— Tu as probablement besoin de te reposer… Chuchota-t-il. Quand nous verrons Thot, nous resterons la nuit ici, pour être sûr que tu te sentes bien, et je ne veux pas que tu voyages à nouveau pour l'instant…

— Ce n'est pas la peine, Apollon… Répliqua Yui.

— Non, Apollon a raison, tu as besoin de te reposer, dit Artémis. Tu es humaine et plus faible que nous, Dieux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir ou manger si nécessaire, mais toi, oui. Tu devras nous dire dès que tu te sens faible pour te reposer, ou nous ne remarquerons rien du tout… Expliqua-t-elle.

Yui ne répondit pas puisqu'ils entrèrent le palais immense. Ils se sentirent immédiatement soulagés de réaliser qu'il faisait presque frais dans ces murs. Ils marchèrent près d'autres personnes ou animaux mais aussi des bassins d'eau bleu-vert avec des nénuphars et des poissons qui y nageaient. Yui vit quelque chose de vert avec des écailles bouger et décida de ne pas penser que cela pourrait un crocodile et se précipita derrière Apollon, le laissant rester près des bassins pendant qu'elle essayait de se cacher derrière lui.

Elle n'essaya pas de poser de questions quand ils marchèrent près d'une momie qui marchait avec une couronne sur sa tête et une douzaine de personnes lui courant après, pour être sûr que la momie ne manquerait de rien…

Elle cligna des yeux et décida d'ignorer l'étrangeté qui l'entourait…

Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas de courses qui sonnaient comme ceux d'un chien qu'ils réagirent. Par curiosité, Yui tourna la tête et vit, non pas un chien, mais un chacal noir courant vers elle, sa langue pendant en dehors de sa bouche de bonheur. Arrivé près d'elle, elle crut qu'il lui sauterait dessus et elle ferma les yeux, quand elle sentit une étreinte rigoureuse. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et reste immobile, complètement incrédule…

Un Égyptien bronzé s'était transformé de chacal en homme en une seconde pour la serrer dans ses bras et était maintenant en train de frotter sa joue la sienne.

Apollon et Artémis les fixèrent, bouche grande ouverte à ce qu'il venait d'arriver et malgré elle, Yui profita de la chaleur des bras forts bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mince…

— Ka bara bara ! S'exclama-t-il enfin, lâchant Yui pour la regarder avec des yeux violets brillants.

Elle lança un regard à Apollon qui regarda le Dieu Égyptien et le reconnut enfin :

— A.. Anubis ? Hésita-t-il.

— Anubis ? Pourquoi l'étreins-tu de cette façon ? Demanda Artémis, éberluée.

Il ne répondit pas mais se pencha vers Yui, la reniflant alors qu'elle rougissait et essayait de reculer mais Artémis et Apollon rigolèrent, apparemment habitués d'avoir affaire avec l'étrange manière d'agir d'Anubis :

— Je pense qu'il aime ton odeur, dit Artémis.

— Quelle.. quelle odeur ? Je.. je ne l'ai jamais vu avant… Hésita Yui.

Il la fixa avec des yeux surprise. C'est Apollon qui expliqua :

— Anubis faisait partie des Dieux qui devaient apprendre à l'Académie de Zeus, mais étant.. comment dirais-je ça ? Un esprit libre, il n'a jamais eu besoin de suivre les règles aussi durement que nous autres. Et tu ne l'as jamais vu parce que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, mais il était souvent autour de nous… Qui a détruit notre pièce de théâtre à ton avis ?

— L'homme qui a mis au sol vous, les huit Dieux en moins d'une minute était.. Anubis ? Hésita Yui.

— Mis au sol est un mot un peu dur, hésita Apollon, un peu honteux.

— Intéressant, tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, Apollon, ironisa Artémis avec un sourire amusé.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir. Et on n'a pas été mis au sol. Seulement.. légèrement stupéfiés par l'arrivée soudaine d'un inconnu… Dit-il sans être vraiment être convaincant.

Anubis se tourna vers Yui et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme un chiot qui demanderait pour un câlin :

— Eh bien.. il sent bon aussi… Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Anubis sourit à son tour mais Apollon se pencha vers l'oreille de Yui pour chuchoter :

— C'est l'odeur des onguents d'embaumement, ma petite fée… Murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux et il continua avec un sourire amusé :

— Anubis est le Dieu de la Momification et de l'Au-Delà, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

— Oh ! S'exclama Yui, fixant le Dieu aux cheveux noirs.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le chien content qui venait de la câliner et agissait comme si elle sentait bon pour lui était en faites une représentation de la Mort et de l'Au-Delà. Il était trop mignon pour ça…

Elle le détailla enfin. Il avait des cheveux noirs brillant, une peau hâlée et des yeux violets. Il portait une sorte de t-shirt moulant noire et un pantalon gris.

Il attrapa ses mains et essaya de la tirer :

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Ka bara bara ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Je ne comprends pas ?

Mais il la tira quand même et il était bien trop fort pour qu'elle puisse lutter. Apollon et Artémis suivirent Yui dont la main était dans celle d'Anubis qui continuait de sourire et de les guider :

— Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive, dit Apollon d'un air hésitant.

— C'est pas vrai, comment as-tu deviné ? Ironisa Artémis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant d'une immense porte et ne perdirent pas de temps pour entrer. Yui s'arrêta de respirer quand elle vit la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle ait jamais vue… Il y avait des livres et des parchemins de tous styles et de toutes époques partout sur des étagères si grandes qu'elle devait regarder au plafond pour imaginer une fin. Tout était classifié et elle ne pouvait voir aucune fin à la bibliothèque…

— Anubis, sais-tu où Thot pourrait être ? Demanda Apollon.

— Ka bara bara ! S'exclama Anubis joyeusement.

Il attrapa la main de Yui à nouveau et la guida dans la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta finalement après quelques mètres et les regarda avec un sourire :

— Où est Thot ? Demanda Yui.

Soudain, elle vit une plume blanche tomber d'en haut, suivie rapidement par d'autres. Elle leva sa tête seulement pour voir une silhouette entourée de lumière et d'immenses ailes blanches, comme un ange, volant vers elle.

Elle entendit sa voix avant qu'elle puisse voir son visage :

— C'est toujours Maître Thot pour toi.

L'homme ailé posa ses pieds au sol, toujours entouré de lumière et pendant qu'il marchait vers Yui et les deux Grecs, il passa de sa forme de Dieu à sa forme humaine, la même que Yui et Apollon avaient vu à l'Académie :

— Maître Thot ! S'exclama Yui avec un sourire et plus de joie qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il la regarda d'en haut, sa main sur sa hanche et fronça les sourcils :

— Merci de me les avoir amenés, Anubis, dit-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu as été choisie par Zeus pour faire tout le boulot ?

— En faites, commença Apollon, c'est ma Pythie.

— Ce qui est encore pire, dit Thot avec une voix dure.

Apollon sembla insulté mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Artémis intervient :

— Alors, vous avez reçu notre message. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

— Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais eu le temps de faire toutes les recherches pour vous en si peu de temps ? Grogna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien, vous êtes le Dieu de la Connaissance… Dit Yui.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus profonds sur elle à nouveau, aussi dur qu'il l'a toujours été, elle hoqueta nerveusement et il claqua sa langue d'un air agacé :

— Bien sûr que j'aurais eu fini les recherches à temps, comme tu l'as dit, je suis le Dieu de la Connaissance. J'étais juste cynique. Un an sans moi et tu as déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa-t-il.

Yui se demande s'il lui a jamais appris quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle était autant un professeur que lui mais elle n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit…

Il soupira et remua sa tête :

— Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

— Comment ça ? S'étonna Apollon.

— La Pythie est incompréhensible, même pour toi Apollon qui es pourtant le Dieu de la Divination et son protecteur.

Le blond eut une grimace mais cela ne fit que confirmer ce que venait de dire Thot qui continua :

— Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi Yui parmi toutes les créatures de l'univers est un mystère. Et je ne sais rien de plus que vous sur le voleur ou l'Épée de Vie. Mais je veux comprendre.

— Comprendre quoi ? Fit Artémis.

Thot s'arrêta de marcher et fixa Yui avec ses yeux bleus intenses :

— Je parle d'elle.

— M.. moi ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Tu as été choisie par la Pythie pour aider les Dieux. Mais quelles sont les chances que toi, de tous les êtres de l'univers, soit nécessaire pour aider les Dieux une nouvelle fois. Tu as _presque_ fait un bon boulot à l'Académie mais tu n'as pas fait grand-chose à part courir vers chaque Dieu et sortir des absurdités…

Yui grimaça, elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle avait fait plus que sortir des absurdités. C'était difficile de rendre tous les Dieux intéressés aux cours et aux humains.

Mais le Dieu de la Connaissance continua :

— On a un plus gros problème que la dernière fois qui pourrait déclencher une guerre entre Dieux et toi, une humaine ridicule, est choisie pour nous aider ? Quelque chose ne va pas.

Apollon acquiesça avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage, ce qui convainquit Yui d'être vraiment effrayée :

— C'est vrai. Même avec la Pythie, quelque chose ne semblait pas juste… Dit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Artémis.

— J'ai demandé plusieurs fois pour le voleur et qui était censé nous aider et chaque fois, j'ai vu Yui mais.. il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi… Ou qui, mais il y avait.. quelque chose qui apparaissait avec Yui…

Ils se tournèrent vers Thot qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant intensément :

— Une idée de ce que cela pourrait être, Maître Thot ? Demanda le Dieu du Soleil.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais regarda à Yui qui ne savait pas si elle devait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, trop gênée pour oser faire quoi que ce soit…

Le Dieu aux yeux bleus finit par soupirer et se tourna vers les Grecs :

— Je voudrais parler avec Kusanagi seule, dit-il avec un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au refus.

Apollon hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Artémis regarda suspicieusement Thot puis Yui et enfin, elle suivit son frère.

— Alors, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda le Dieu quand il fut seul avec la jeune humaine.

— N.. non… Murmura-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec ses yeux cobalts inflexibles et elle déglutit :

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un Dieu de la Connaissance pour savoir que tu mens. Quelque chose s'est produit. Dis-moi quoi.

— Mais je ne sais pas… Hésita-t-elle.

— C'est la seule façon pour que je puisse vous aider… Grogna Thot.

Yui baissa son visage et quand Thot était sur le point de la renvoyer d'agacement, elle ouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant. Il ferma la sienne et écouta attentivement, surprise qu'elle parlerait au final :

— Quelque chose.. quelque chose s'est produit mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer… Murmura-t-elle.

— C'est pourquoi Zeus a demandé mon aide, non ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle lui lança un regard et quand il était sur le point de s'impatienter à nouveau, elle prit le collier avec l'Épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi de dessous son t-shirt. Thot sembla surpris et fixa le collier :

— Ce.. ce n'est pas l'Épée des Nordiques, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Non, c'est l'Épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, dit-il. Tu devrais le savoir, tu l'as portée presque une année entière, grogna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je.. je sais mais.. quand Zeus a dit qu'une Épée avait été volée..

— Tu as cru que cela pourrait être celle-ci ? Finit-il.

Il secoua sa tête :

— Chaque Royaume a ses armes, ses territoires, ses Dieux. Ils limitent autant que possible d'échanger avec les autres Royaumes, pour la plupart d'entre eux par fierté et rancœur. Il n'y a aucune façon pour qu'une Épée Japonaise ait fini au Royaume Nordique, et encore moins que tu y aies accès. Comment l'as-tu eu de toute façon ?

— Elle est apparue dans ma chambre, le matin du soleil disparu, expliqua-t-il.

— C'est vrai, le soleil disparu… Je l'avais oublié ! Maugréa-t-il.

Yui se demanda comment quelqu'un peut oublier un soleil disparu mais n'a pas osé ajouter quoi que ce soit :

— Mais, commença Thot, les Japonais est l'un des Royaumes qui a complètement ignoré les messages que Zeus et les Nordiques leur ont envoyés. Ils n'ont rien dit à propos de ce voleur, ils sont sûrement coupables s'ils ont réagi de cette façon.

— C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Tsukito et Takeru ne voleraient pas une Épée ! Ils ne laisseraient pas les autres impuissants ! Hurla-t-elle presque.

Quand elle réalisa comment elle avait réagi, elle rougit et baissa son visage sous les yeux durs de Thot :

— Tsukuyomi et Susanoo ne sont pas les seuls Dieux Japonais, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as connu une partie d'eux pour moins d'un an que tu sais tout d'eux. Nous sommes toujours des Dieux et tu es humaine. Ne pense pas que tu peux savoir quoi que ce soit sur nous, dit-il avec une voix froide.

Elle rougit encore plus et se sentit coupable d'avoir crié sur Thot même s'il ne semblait pas la considérer comme une menace. Il tourna ses talons et elle vit seulement son dos alors qu'il prenait un livre sur l'une des tables :

— Je dois faire plus de recherches. Laisse-moi seul, dit-il sans la regarder.

Yui ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire alors elle est partie et marcha dans la bibliothèque sans fin pour trouver la sortie. Elle trouva la porte par laquelle elle était entrée et après être sortie, elle vit Apollon, Artémis et Anubis qui l'attendaient :

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Demanda Apollon avec un sourire.

Yui ne répondit pas de suite et le Dieu du Soleil perdit son sourire quand elle se força à lui sourire :

— De tout et de rien, c'est tout… Il a besoin de faire plus de recherches, expliqua-t-elle.

Apollon la fixa, essayant de connaître la vérité mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Anubis marcha devant eux et pointa l'autre côté du couloir :

— Ka bara bara ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il guida les trois invités à une autre partie du palais Égyptien et ouvrit trois portes. Ils entrèrent chacune dans une porte et trouvèrent des chambres avec lits, bains, tout à l'Égyptienne avec d'incroyables décorations :

— Merci, dit Yui au Dieu.

Il lui sourit et ferma la porte alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même et regardait la pièce. C'était haut de plafond et les murs et le plafond étaient tous peints avec de magnifiques scènes, sans doute de la mythologie Égyptienne. Les couleurs étaient vives, rouge, bleu, verte et or étaient partout. Le lit était immense et semblait confortable mais elle courut à l'immense fenêtre et ouvrit la porte pour accéder au long balcon. Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde et un sourire illumina son visage.

Elle pouvait voir la cité divine Égyptienne et le désert. Il y avait une immense rivière et avec le soleil couchant, tout semblait s'être transformé en or. La cité, le désert, la rivière, tout était brillant et dans les tons de doré, ocre, orange, rouge… La rivière semblait être faite de pierres précieuses : diamants, saphirs, rubis, émeraudes…

La vue était tout simplement époustouflante et elle se sentait bien sous le soleil…

— Ma petite fée ?

Elle se retourna et vit Apollon marchant vers elle. Il lui sourit et comme le reste du paysage, il semblait briller et être fait d'or :

— J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas alors je suis entré, expliqua-t-il.

— Tout va bien, répondit-elle. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Ça l'est, répondit-il en la regardant fixement.

Elle le regarda et il sourit, avant de perdre son sourire et de devenir sérieux :

— Est-ce que tout va bien, ma petite fée ? Demanda-t-il.

— Oui, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? Réclama-t-elle.

— Tu as été soudainement appelée, sans prévenir, pour nous aider nous, les Dieux à régler qui ne concerne que nous… Tu dois être inquiète, à cause de ce soleil et pour ta famille, et tu as tellement de poids mis sur tes épaules à cause de ma Pythie… Murmura-t-il.

Il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit tristement :

— Je suis désolé d'être celui qui t'a entraînée dans tout ça…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sourit-elle.

Il soupira légèrement et regarda une dernière fois le soleil :

— Tu devrais te reposer, ma petite fée, tu en as besoin…

Elle acquiesça et il la laissa.

Elle regarda au paysage doré, ne voulant pas abandonner la vue mais plus vite que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le soleil avait presque complètement disparu derrière les dunes, le doré et les couleurs lumineuses s'effaçant pour laisser la nuit arriver…

Elle soupira et retourna dans sa chambre où elle trouva des vêtements pour la nuit. C'était une longue robe Égyptienne Elle était de couleur crème et même si elle semblait rêche, au toucher, c'était doux.

Elle alla dans le lit et aussitôt qu'elle posa sa tête sur les oreillers, elle s'endormit profondément…

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on apprend que quelque chose cloche avec Yui ! :P_

_Pour les petites explications, vous connaissez déjà Thot et Anubis. Les créatures sont expliquées dans le chapitre et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à ajouter... Encore une fois, si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas ! :)_

_J'ai décidé de rendre les Égyptiens modernes et un peu imbus d'eux-mêmes parce que je trouve que ça leur correspondait bien ! x)_

_Prochain chapitre : "TENSIONS"_

_May_


	5. Tensions

_Chapitre arrivé ! :D_

_**Mathilde** : Ca arrive, ça arrive ! :D Comme je te l'ai dit, la romance arrivera un peu plus tard ! ;)_

_**Guest** : I don't know if you saw but I published the English version :)_

_**Saul** : Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu as aimé le chapitre 3, ça me va ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D_

_**Ime** : Je poste un chapitre tous les mercredis et dimanches, généralement vers cette heure-là ! ;) Honnêtement, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée du film, quels moments exactement te rappelle Percy Jackon et le Voleur de Foudre ? :o Merci et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :)_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :3_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE V : Tensions

[ Le soleil a disparu et après avoir récupéré l'Épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, Yui est appelée par Zeus. Il lui explique que la Convergence, un alignement des Royaumes des dieux a commencé et qu'un voleur a volé une épée puissante d'un dieu Nordique. Cela pourrait déclencher une guerre entre les dieux et la fin du monde humain. La Pythie, l'Esprit de l'Oracle, a dit que Yui serait nécessaire dans cette quête pour tempérer les dieux et ramener la paix avant que la guerre ne commence. Avec Apollon et sa sœur jumelle, ils vont au Royaume Égyptien demander l'aide du dieu de la Connaissance, Thot, mais il a besoin de temps. ]

Yui se trouvait dans une salle immense faite de pierre c'était lumineux même s'il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre fenêtre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des escaliers et sur les murs, plusieurs armes et boucliers. Dans la salle, il y avait plusieurs autels sur lesquels étaient posés des épées, des arcs avec leurs flèches, ou même des lances…

Soudain, elle vit quelqu'un portant une cape noire. Cela cachait son visage et sa morphologie, mais il semblait être un homme de haute taille. Il s'approcha d'un des autels et regard un long moment l'une des épées. L'épée avait une lame argentée et des inscriptions gravées dessus mais Yui ne connaissait pas la langue. La poignée était longue, toujours en argent et décorée avec des diamants et des saphirs.

C'était une belle lame et l'homme s'approcha encore plus, posant ses mains près de l'arme :

— L'Épée de Vie… Chuchota-t-il et dans sa voix, la Japonaise perçut le sourire sur son visage.

Sa voix sonnait familière à Yui et elle sentit immédiatement une terrible peur la prendre… Cela ne pouvait pas être l'un des dieux qu'elle connaissait, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient tous de bonnes personnes, ils ne voleraient pas une épée, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, l'immense porte de bois s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Yui et l'homme se tournèrent tous les deux vers le dieu et ils se sont tous immobilisés :

— Loki ! Souffla Yui avec un sourire rassuré.

Mais personne ne sembla la remarquer. Loki avait ses cheveux rouge et or et ses yeux dorés mais il ne portait la tenue habituelle qu'elle l'avait vu porter quand il était sous sa forme de dieu. Il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt moulant, en cuir noir avec une longue veste qui lui rappelait son ancien uniforme. Sur la veste, autre que le noir, il y avait aussi du doré et du rouge. Il avait des bottes noires hautes et Yui fut un peu déconcertée par sa tenue.

Loki fixa l'inconnu et cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils :

— Hé ! Qui es-tu ? S'exclama-t-il.

Le voleur l'ignora et prit l'Épée de la Vie :

— Hé ! Tu ne peux pas prendre ça ! S'exclama Loki, courant au bas des escaliers.

Le voleur se tourna vers le dieu du Feu et prépara son arme mais l'Épée de Vie brilla. Les deux dieux la fixèrent, incrédules et l'Épée commença à bouger toute seule dans les mains du voleur. Il la fixa et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la lumière de l'Épée devient plus intense et ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Même Yui dût regarder au loin, ils entendirent une explosion et quand la lumière disparut, elle regarda dans la salle.

L'Épée et le voleur avaient tous les deux disparu et Loki était sur le sol, inconscient…

— Loki ! Appela-t-elle mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle se sentit tomber et soudain, elle était ailleurs. Ses yeux parcourut les alentours et quand elle reconnut l'endroit, un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge :

— Non !

Elle secoua sa tête, sentant ses mains trembler :

— Non, pas encore ! Supplia-t-elle au vide.

Ce rêve était devenu habituel maintenant, cela faisait un long moment depuis qu'elle avait commencé à l'avoir mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au désespoir qui venait avec. C'était trop douloureux.

Elle ferma ses yeux, ignorant la scène sous ses yeux et elle posa ses mains sur les oreilles mais les cris résonnaient quand même dans sa tête :

— S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ..! Implora-t-elle, larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elle eut la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir ses yeux et vit le dieu qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur le sol, gravement blessé et sur le point d'être tué. La Japonaise ne sait pas si elle a hurlé ou si c'est sa version qui était à genoux, mais la voix résonna dans la pièce, dans son rêve, dans sa tête, dans son corps entier :

— NON !

Elle vit la silhouette tenant l'épée, sur le point de tuer le dieu et elle ferma les yeux, hurlant une nouvelle fois :

— NON ! TAKERU ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans son lit. Couverte de transpiration, tremblante et incapable de respirer, avant qu'elle ne le réalise, elle sanglota et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, pleurant désespéramment après les deux horribles cauchemars qui semblaient bien trop réels…

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Takeru mourir une nouvelle fois, même dans un rêve, c'était trop douloureux… Pourquoi un tel rêve reviendrait chaque nuit ?

Quand ses sanglots furent calmés, elle décida de marcher et prendre l'air. Au milieu du chemin, elle regarda autour d'elle et se souvient pourquoi elle était dans les couloirs sombres du Palais Égyptien. La peur la frappa une nouvelle fois et elle essaya de l'ignorer. La peur et la douleur ne feraient que la ralentir, elle ne pouvait pas être faible maintenant… Les dieux avaient besoin d'elle, même si personne ne savait pourquoi ou comment…

Elle arriva finalement devant les portes de la bibliothèque et vit de la lumière en dessous. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les portes et entra. Les bougies et les lumières la guidèrent jusqu'à Thot, portant toujours les vêtements qu'elle l'avait vu porter plus tôt et lisant des livres…

Elle le fixa un moment avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un dans son dos, il se retourna et ses yeux durs la firent sursauter :

— Kusanagi, que fais-tu ici au milieu de la nuit ? Demanda-t-il, décidant d'ignorer sa chemise de nuit.

— Je.. j'ai eu un cauchemar… Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

— Alors va voir ton dieu du Soleil, siffla-t-il d'un air agacé, tournant sa tête.

Elle hésita et était sur le point de se partir quand le dieu tourna ses talons et l'appela :

— Kusanagi ! Attend !

Il l'observa longuement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

— Tes cauchemars, c'est à quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il.

Surprise, elle le regarda alors qu'il s'expliquait :

— Cela pourrait nous aider à comprendre pourquoi tu as été choisie, dit-il.

Elle déglutit et expliqua ses deux rêves. Thot ne dit rien tout le long de ses explications et réfléchit profondément, fronçant encore plus les sourcils :

— On dirait que tu visites le passé, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— L'Épée a déjà été volée, et tu rêves du vol. Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu voir le voleur…

— Si c'était dans le passé, est-ce que ça veut dire.. Takeru .. ? Hésita-t-elle, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Thot haussa les épaules :

— Il pourrait être mort, cela expliquerait pourquoi le Royaume Japonais a décidé de se fermer.

Yui sentit sa tête tourner, se maintenant à peine sur ses jambes… Les larmes menacèrent de couler une nouvelle fois. Quand Thot s'en rendit compte, il fronça les sourcils :

— Hé… Commença-t-il.

Mais Yui ne sembla pas l'entendre…

— Kusanagi, dit-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle se retrouvait acculée contre un mur. Thot frappa le mur avec sa main, se penchant vers elle, ses yeux bleus durs et fronçant les sourcils :

— Kusanagi ! Grogna-t-il.

Elle le fixa et fut surprise de réaliser que cela lui avait manqué : le frappage de mur et Thot.

Ses yeux bleu cobalt la fixèrent et il continua :

— Ce n'est qu'une possibilité, ne pleure pour une possibilité. Et ne t'effondre pas maintenant, les dieux ont besoin de toi !

Elle respira et doucement, elle acquiesça avant de sourire doucement :

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça m'a manqué, dit-elle enfin.

— Quoi ? Hésita-t-il.

— Le mur, et vous, répondit-elle.

Il la fixa, incrédule. Mais il cligna des yeux et recula, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

— Va au lit, tu as une tête horrible ! Ordonna-t-il avec une voix dure en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle obéit sans un mot et après un moment, il sourit doucement avant de retourner à ses livres.

Yui retourna dans sa chambre, mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir et après des heures de lutte avec ses pensées, après que le soleil soit arrivé dans le ciel bleu, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et Artémis entra :

— Yui, Thot a demandé à nous voir. Prend un bain, mange et habille-toi, on t'attend. Prend ces vêtements, ils seront mieux pour parcourir les Royaumes, dit-elle en lui donnant des vêtements.

Acquiesçant, elle fit ce qu'Artémis lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais elle mangea un peu de nourriture quand même. Elle enfila un pantalon beige et un t-shirt bleu avec des bottes similaires à celles d'Artémis…

Elle rejoignit les jumeaux et ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque où Thot et Anubis les attendaient :

— Enfin… Grommela Thot, fronçant les sourcils.

— Désolé, c'est de ma faute, dit Yui.

Il la regard puis soupira :

— Pourquoi ne partages-tu donc pas ton rêve sur le voleur avec l'idiot et sa sœur ?

— Uh ? Hésita Apollon, regardant Yui.

Elle hésita mais leur raconta le rêve qu'elle avait eu avec le voleur, l'Épée de Vie et Loki…

— Mais pourquoi as-tu rêvé de ça ? Demanda Apollon.

— Tu es le dieu des Prophéties, dis-le nous, répliqua sa sœur avec ses bras croisés.

Il sembla perdu mais Thot les interrompit :

— Peu importe, vous devriez juste aller au Royaume Nordique. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Zeus pour le prévenir, il enverra sans doute Hermès vous rejoindre.

— Hermès ? Répéta la Japonaise.

— Le dieu Grec des Messagers, dit Artémis. Si on veut rendre cette visite officielle, on a besoin de lui, surtout avec ces foutus Nordiques…

— Pourquoi ? On est venu ici sans lui.

— Les Egyptiens sont plus amicaux envers les Grecs que les Nordiques, dit Apollon. Et les Nordiques se méfient de tout le monde. Et si on prend aussi en compte que Zeus et Odin – le Roi des dieux Nordiques – sont rivaux…

Yui déglutit, inquiète à l'idée de rencontrer une autre version de Zeus…

— Vous devriez y aller, je ne suis d'aucune aide pour vous, de toute façon… Dit Thot.

— Merci pour tout, Maître Thot, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Guidés par Anubis une nouvelle fois, ils commencèrent à marcher mais avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Thot – qui les fixait depuis leur départ – parla enfin :

— Tu devrais lui dire, il est l'ami d'Apollon également ! Lança-t-il à l'attention de Yui.

Elle se retourna vers lui mais le dieu de la Connaissance avait déjà tourné ses talons et disparut derrière ses étagères. Apollon observa la Japonaise sans comprendre :

— De quoi parle-t-il ? Quel ami ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle déglutit et le regarda :

— Il.. il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dits… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle raconta à Apollon et Artémis le rêve qu'elle avait depuis des semaines avec Takeru, attaqué par quelqu'un.

Elle remuait ses mains anxieusement, pas juste à cause de sa peur de savoir Takeru peut-être mort mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait caché à Apollon… Percevant son inquiétude, il sourit doucement et prit ses mains. Elle le regarda, surprise :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite fée… Tout va bien, je comprends que tu ne voulais pas en parler…

— Apollon… Est-ce.. est-ce que tu crois qu'il..

Sa voix se brisa, incapable de finir la phrase et elle baissa les yeux au sol. Il serra gentiment ses mains pour la rassurer :

— Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'on va découvrir aussi tôt que l'on a fini avec le Royaume Nordique…

Elle acquiesça et ils suivirent Anubis qui les guida vers les portes où ils trouvèrent le même gardien que le jour précédent. Il portait toujours sa tenue de businessman et quand il les vit, il pencha sa tête chauve sur le côté :

— Vous partez déjà ? Dit-il.

— On doit aller au Royaume Nordique, dit Artémis.

— Oh, vous avez de la chance qu'il y a la Convergence, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Déclinez vos identités, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Anubis les regarda avant qu'ils s'approchent des deux piliers qui les guideraient au Royaume Nordique :

— Ka bara bara ! Lança-t-il, agitant sa main comme adieu et bonne chance.

La lumière envahit les deux piliers et le gardien les regarda avec un sourire :

— Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir au Royaume Égyptien nous espérons vous revoir très vite ! Lança-t-il avant que les deux dieux Grecs et Yui passent au travers des piliers.

Apollon tenait fermement Yui contre lui et quand ils arrivèrent, elle était encore aveuglée par la lumière mais elle ne sentait pas aussi mal qu'au dernier voyage. Elle comprit qu'Apollon avait sans doute fait quelque chose pour ça…

Soudain, il se tendit et Yui ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit un bruit de cliquètement et avant qu'elle ne réalise, Apollon, Artémis et elle étaient entourés de soldats avec des lances pointés vers eux. Ils étaient au moins une douzaine, portant des armures et casques blancs et dorés :

— Qui êtes-vous ?! L'un d'eux cria.

— Uh… Ce n'était pas censé arriver… Hésita Apollon, protégeant encore Yui dans ses bras.

— Où est Hermès ? Il était censé être ici et être notre messager ! Grogna Artémis.

— Yo !

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et regardèrent derrière le mur de soldats et virent un jeune homme, assis sur le sol avec des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux verts. Il était attaché :

— H.. Hermès ? Hésita Apollon.

— Ils ne me croient pas quand je leur dis que je suis Hermès. Ils croient que le voleur s'est déguisé, expliqua-t-il depuis sa place.

— Toi ! Tais-toi ou tu finiras avec la langue coupée ! Menaça un garde.

Le Grec ne sembla pas dérangé et ignora simplement le garde. Les jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air inquiet et Yui sentit l'anxiété l'envahirent…

— Je répète : qui êtes-vous ?! Le soldat d'avant demanda une nouvelle fois.

— Je suis la déesse Grecque de la Lune et de la Chasse, Artémis. C'est mon frère, Apollon, dieu du Soleil et ici, il s'agit de Yui Kusanagi. Elle a été choisie par la Pythie pour nous aider à trouver votre voleur.

Les soldats ne bougèrent pas un muscle, fixant les intrus.

— Soldats ! Appela une voix de derrière.

Cela sonnait familier à Yui et Apollon mais la voix fut étouffée par les sons des armures cliquetantes quand la moitié des gardes se tournèrent vers le dieu qui venait d'arriver :

— Laissez-les avancer ! Ils sont avec nous !

— Mais, Seigneur, Odin nous a ordonné-

— Je me fiche de ce que mon père vous a ordonnés de faire. Je vous ordonne maintenant de les laisser passer !

— Faites-le, dit une autre voix stoïque.

— Bi.. bien, Seigneurs… Marmonna un soldat.

Il remua sa main et les soldats se sont tous écartés d'un seul mouvement. Yui était impressionnée par tant d'efficacité mais, elle vit les deux dieux qui étaient intervenus pour eux :

— Baldr ! Thor ! S'exclama Yui.

Elle courut jusqu'à eux, ignorant les gardes et n'a pas pu s'empêché de tomber dans leurs bras. Après une hésitation, Baldr sourit et la prit dans ses bras à son tour alors que Thor s'écartait maladroitement.

— Yui ! Tu m'as manqué ! Dit-il dans un souffle.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Dit-elle, reculant alors qu'Hermès les rejoignait.

— Bal-Bal ! Thor-Thor ! S'exclama Apollon.

— Apollon !

Les deux dieux de lumière se saluèrent en tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent les deux dieux Nordiques. Ils étaient sous leurs formes de dieux, ce qui surprit Yui parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu aucun dieu dans sa forme de dieu depuis la rencontre Grecque où ils étaient tous rassemblés ensemble.

— Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Baldr à tous mais regardant seulement Yui.

— On va bien, enfin, aussi bien que l'on peut être vu la situation, répondit Apollon.

Baldr acquiesça et Thor se tourna vers Hermès :

— As-tu une lettre de Zeus à montrer à Odin ? Demanda-t-il.

— Oui, si seulement vos gardes m'avaient laissé leur montrer avant de m'attacher, maugréa-t-il, sortant une lettre de son poche intérieure.

— On est désolé que vous ayez été traités de cette façon. Avec ce voleur, on est vigilants, dit Baldr alors que Thor lisait la lettre.

— Vous pouvez définitivement passer, dit le dieu aux cheveux verts.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous dans vos formes de dieux ? Demanda Apollon avec un sourire. Et où est Loki-Loki ? Continua-t-il, regardant autour de lui.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Yui réalisa que Loki n'était pas là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les visages de Baldr et Thor s'assombrirent et ils se sont tous immobilisés alors que les deux Nordiques commençaient à expliquer :

— Loki est.. commença Baldr d'un air hésitant.

Mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase…

— Loki est sur le point de se faire tuer… Annonça Thor avec une voix sombre.

* * *

_Alors ? Je paris que vous me détestez maintenant, non ? :P_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche et sera intitulé "JUGEMENT" ! :D_

_Pas beaucoup de références dans ce chapitre à part peut-être le fait que Baldr et Thor sont tous les deux fils d'Odin ?_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_May_


	6. Jugement

_Et voilà le chapitre ! :D Je le répète à nouveau, je poste un chapitre tous les MERCREDIS et tous les VENDREDIS ! x)_

_Merci pour vos reviews à tous ! :D_

_**Saul** : Je sais, je suis sadique et souvent détestée par les lecteurs de mes fanfics. Et ce n'est que le début de l'histoire ! :P Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, et c'est un soulagement de savoir que je n'écris pas OOC ! ^^" C'est dimanche, et non pas mercredi ! ;)_

_**Ime** : Du moment que tu lis les chapitres, c'est tout ce qui compte ! :P Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas la seule à penser que ça rappelle le Voleur de Foudre ! ;)_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Ce que j'ai adoré avec ta review c'est que la dernière phrase dit que Loki va mourir MAIS tu te focalises sur la possible mort de Takeru. On se demande lequel tu préfères, hein ? :P_

_**Mathilde** : Je sais, je suis cruelle et sadique. Tu risques de me hair assez souvent pour cette fanfic, soit dit en passant... :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE VI : Jugement

[ Pendant leur voyage dans le Royaume Égyptien Yui rêve du voleur et de l'Épée de Vie. Elle rêve également de la mort de Takeru et a peur que, comme pour le vol, cela se soit déjà déroulé. Ils décident d'aller au Royaume Nordique mais quand ils arrivent, Thor et Baldr leur disent que Loki est sur le point d'être tué. ]

— Loki est sur le point d'être tué… Dit Thor avec une voix sombre.

Les autres, surtout Yui et Apollon, ont eu besoin de temps pour comprendre ce que ça sous-entendait et lorsqu'ils eurent compris, ils sentirent des frissons parcourir leurs dos :

— Qu.. quoi ?! S'exclama Yui.

— Mais.. Pourquoi ? Demanda Apollon, ne pouvant y croire.

Les deux Dieux Nordiques se regardèrent et Baldr leur fit signe de le suivre :

— Vous connaissez cette histoire de voleur qui a volé l'Épée de Vie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que l'on est là ! Ma petite fée a été choisie par ma Pythie pour nous aider régler ce vol ! Dit Apollon.

— Eh bien, quand on a entendu une explosion, les gardes sont immédiatement allés dans la Salle d'Armes Magiques. L'Épée avait disparu, et Loki était sur le sol, inconscient…

— Vous connaissez Loki, continua Thor, et personne ne lui fait vraiment confiance à part Baldr et moi.

— Alors, évidemment, tout le monde l'a accusé d'être le voleur, déclara Baldr avec une voix dure et des yeux tristes.

— Mais.. hésita Apollon.

— Loki a dit qu'il n'était pas le voleur mais quand il a réalisé que personne ne le croirait, il a décidé de se taire.

— On était sur le point de se rendre à son jugement quand on a entendu que vous veniez, a ajouté Thor.

Baldr soupira profondément, ses yeux bleus remplis de douleur et de tristesse pour son ami le plus cher :

— Je ne comprends pas, si Loki dit qu'il n'est pas le voleur, pourquoi ne le croiraient-ils pas ? Demanda Apollon.

— Parce que, Loki est malicieux. Il aime faire des farces et voler des choses, même si ce ne sont que des petites choses inutiles. Et parce qu'Odin, et la plupart des Dieux, veulent un voleur arrêté et puni. Qui serait une meilleure option que Loki ?

— En même temps, ils se débarrasseront d'un Dieu qu'ils détestent, dit Thor avec une voix presque tremblante.

— Mais Loki n'est pas le voleur ! S'exclama Yui.

— On le sait, mais- commença Baldr.

— Non ! Je veux dire ! Il ne l'est vraiment pas ! J'ai rêvé du vol et Loki a essayé d'arrêter le voleur ! J'ai vu le voleur et ce n'était pas Loki ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Baldr et Thor cessèrent tout mouvement et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ils se sont lancés un regard et soudain, comme s'ils se disaient silencieusement quelque chose, ils acquiescèrent et Baldr attrapa la main de Yui :

— On doit se dépêcher ! Dit-il.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama Apollon alors qu'ils couraient presque.

— Parce que si Yui dit la vérité, cela pourrait sauver Loki ! Expliqua rapidement Baldr.

Ils ont suivi les deux Dieux Nordiques en silence, courant presque et Yui regardant autour d'elle. Les murs étaient hauts et fait d'une pierre grise. Il y avait des tapisseries représentant des scènes de guerre et des combats à côté de blasons et boucliers.

Mais il n'y avait personne à part quelques gardes devant les portes. S'ils regardèrent les Grecs et la Japonaise, ils n'ont rien dit, puisqu'ils étaient avec Thor et Baldr.

Ils sont arrivés devant une immense porte en bois et les gardes l'ouvrirent. Ils entrèrent et les deux Nordiques les guidèrent sur la droite, dans des gradins. Il y avait des milliers de personnes, femmes, hommes et enfants assis dans les gradins ou debout, anxieux et pour certains, hurlant des insultes.

Le centre de la salle était vide mais juste en face il y avait un trône sur des escaliers, un Dieu y était installé et Yui devina qu'il s'agissait d'Odin. Il avait des cheveux et une barbe blanche avec des yeux bleus, comme ceux de Baldr. Il portait une tenue dorée et avait une grande lance dans sa main. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il lui rappelait Zeus mais avec un air encore plus furieux. Quand Zeus était tout puissant et obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait, Odin faisait taire tout le monde en un regard.

Il regarda Baldr et Thor puis les quatre invités avec ses yeux froid, les deux Dieux Nordiques les poussèrent vers des chaises mais aucun ne s'assit. Ils attendirent sur leurs jambes anxieusement, comme Baldr et Thor…

Soudain, Odin frappa le sol avec sa lance et le son résonna dans la salle entière. Tout le monde se tut et le regarda dans un terrible silence :

— Faites entrer l'accusé, dit-il avec une voix dure et impérieuse.

Yui frissonna quand ils ouvrirent des portes latérales au fond de la pièce. Deux gardes entrèrent, suivis par deux gardes qui traînaient une masse qu'elle n'a pas reconnu du premier coup d'œil, ils étaient suivis par deux autres gardes. Arrivés au milieu de la salle, ils lancèrent le prisonnier sur le sol et Yui étouffa un cri en voyant les cheveux rouges.

Loki leva les yeux et regarda d'un air mauvais Odin, ses yeux gris aussi froids que la pierre… Il avait des égratignures et des bleus sur son visage et son corps entier… Puisqu'il était sous sa forme humaine, Yui réalisa que ses pouvoirs de Dieu étaient probablement bloqués. Ses vêtements étaient sans doute ceux qu'elle l'avait vu porté dans son rêve mais ils étaient tous déchirés et tâchés de sang…

Son ami avait été roué de coups et en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis…

Elle voulait avancer vers lui mais Baldr la stoppa avec son bras. Elle le regarda mais il secoua sa tête même malgré la douleur dans ses yeux de voir leur ami dans une telle condition…

Loki resta sur ses genoux, ses mains attachées dans le dos mais il continua de fixer férocement Odin qui ne daigna même pas cligner des yeux et s'est contenté de regarder de haut le Dieu du Feu :

— Loki, Dieu du Feu et la Malice, tu es accusé de vol, commença le Dieu tout puissant. Tu as volé l'Épée de Vie du Dieu Freyr. Avoue ton crime et rend-nous l'Épée et tu auras la chance de choisir ta mort.

Yui regarda, complètement effrayée, Baldr qui ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Elle posa ses yeux sur Loki d'un air inquiet mais son visage.. lui fit peur… Il avait ces yeux gris froids, sa bouche était déformée dans une grimace méprisante et la rage brûlait dans son regard… Des frissons parcoururent son corps entier et sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha de Baldr :

— Il.. il fait peur… Chuchota-t-elle.

Baldr la regarda puis suivit son regard, surpris de réaliser qu'il était fixé sur Loki… Le Dieu aux cheveux blancs sourit gentiment à Yui et avec des yeux tristes, l'observa :

— Loki n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais il méprise et hait les Dieux qui l'ont rejeté depuis son enfance…

Lentement, Yui réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et regarda à nouveau Baldr :

— Je.. je sais.. mais il me fait quand même peur comme ça…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Odin parla à nouveau :

— Rien, uh ? Fit-il avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Loki garda ses yeux durs sur lui et ne dit rien du tout. Odin finit par soupirer et ouvrit sa bouche :

— Dans ce cas, Loki, tu es jugé coupable de-

— ARRÊTEZ !

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'immobilisa et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Apollon, Artémis, Hermès et surtout, Baldr et Thor fixèrent d'un air incrédule Yui qui venait de hurler. Elle avait des joues rouges de gêne et de colère mais elle serra les points. Ignorant le bras de Baldr sur le sien, elle s'avança au centre de la pièce, juste devant Loki et fixant Odin qui la regarda, aussi choqué que tout le monde. Le Dieu aux cheveux rouges regarda à Yui sans comprendre pourquoi elle était là. Pendant un moment, bouche grande ouverte, il crut qu'il rêvait mais la Japonaise parla à nouveau :

— Loki est innocent ! Cria-t-elle.

— Quoi ?! Crièrent quelques dieux en échos.

— Qui es-tu ?! Demandèrent d'autres.

— Comment peux-tu savoir ?! Hurlèrent certains.

Odin observa la foule qui était devenue folle à cause de la fille qui protégeait celui qu'ils voulaient mort. Avant qu'il ne le sache, d'autres Dieux s'étaient rapprochés et il fut surpris de voir deux de ses fils, Thor et Baldr, parmi eux. Mais également Apollon, Artémis et Hermès, du Royaume Grec…

— Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda une Déesse d'un air révolté.

— Le criminel devrait déjà être mort depuis longtemps ! Cria une autre.

— C'est révoltant !

— Tuez-le !

— On veut le menteur mort !

Yui regarda à toutes ces personnes avec une bouche grande ouverte, choquée par tant de haine… Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Odin frappa le sol avec sa lance. Comme auparavant, le son résonna dans la pièce et tout le monde se focalisa sur leur Roi alors qu'il fixait l'humaine d'un air agacé, protégée par cinq Dieux :

— Qui es-tu, humaine ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue.

— Elle est- commença Baldr.

— J'ai demandé à l'humaine ! Cria Odin.

Baldr ne dit rien et regarda Thor. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus, ne sachant pas comment défendre Loki et protéger Yui sans être tués pour trahison… Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Yui s'avança devant tous les Dieux, toujours sous leurs regards ébahis, que ce soient les Grecs ou les Nordiques :

— Mon nom est Kusanagi Yui, dit-elle.

— Kusanagi Yui ? Répéta Odin. Tu es l'humaine qui a sauvé mon fils ? Demanda-t-il, lança un regard à Baldr.

— C'est elle, intervient le Dieu de la Lumière.

Yui se tourna vers Baldr, surprise car elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider quand il était devenu le Dieu de la Destruction, mais Odin était déjà en train de parler :

— Qu'est-ce qu'une _humaine_, et des _Grecs_, font dans le Royaume Nordique pendant un temps aussi difficile ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix dure.

— Nous sommes ici pour une mission de Zeus, annonça Hermès, s'avançant.

— Zeus .. ! Siffla Odin, fronçant soudainement les sourcils.

— À cause de ce voleur inconnu, le danger de l'Épée de Vie et la menace d'une guerre entre Dieux, Zeus a requis l'aide de la Pythie. Comme toujours, a Pythie nous a guidés et nous a montrés _qui_ pourrait nous aider à trouver le voleur et stopper cette guerre ridicule, expliqua le Dieu Messager.

— Et vous croyez que cette _humaine_ peut le faire ? Demanda Odin, secouant la tête et n'y croyant pas le moins du monde.

— On ne le croit pas, on le _sait_, dit Apollon avec un sourire.

Odin fixa la Japonaise puis les autres Dieux avant que le Dieu du Soleil ne parle à nouveau :

— Elle a été choisie pour une raison et on sait qu'elle nous aidera à arrêter ce voleur. Ma petite fée, parle leur de ton rêve, demanda-t-il.

Odin leva un sourcil curieux quand Yui expliqua son rêve en détails. Tout le monde était choqué qu'elle puisse décrire aussi facilement la Salle des Armes Magiques et l'Épée de Vie mais à la fin de son récit, le Roi des Dieux Nordiques fronça les sourcils :

— Si Loki n'est pas le voleur, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit et est resté silencieux ? Maugréa-t-il.

— Il a _essayé_ ! S'exclama Yui, serrant les poings et fronçant les sourcils. Mais _aucun_ d'entre vous ne le croit !

Certains Dieux et Déesses étouffèrent un cri, de surprise, de choc et certains d'une sorte de culpabilité mais le père de Baldr et Thor ne sembla pas perturbé et continua :

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? S'il a essayé d'arrêter le voleur…

— J'ai oublié ! S'exclama Loki ce qui surprit tout le monde mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir la détresse qui avait envahie ses yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Je me suis réveillé sans souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Demandez à vos gardes, je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas cru ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le jure ! Cria-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Yui le regarda, soulagée qu'il parle enfin mais secouée par sa voix brisée. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle vit la douleur et la panique dans ses yeux gris… Elle réalisa qu'il ne parlait pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Parce qu'elle a essayé de le sauver…

— Comment voulez-vous qu'il parle de quelque chose qu'il a oublié ? Quand il a été réveillé dans cette Salle par les gardes, il ne comprenait pas plus que nous tous ce qu'il venait de se passer, commença Baldr. Je suis sûr que peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit, les gardes auraient été trop contents de le juger coupable plutôt que de considérer la possibilité qu'il puisse dire la vérité !

— Il était aussi perdu que nous tous et vous l'avez accusé d'être un voleur sans croire ce qu'il disait, dit Thor avec une voix dure qui résonna dans la pièce.

Odin resta silencieux un instant, la tension palpable… Il fronça les sourcils et regarda longuement Yui :

— Il n'y a aucune preuve que tu dises la vérité, humaine, maugréa Odin.

— Mais il n'y a aucune preuve que j'ai tort non plus, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Le silence résonna avant que tout le monde ne commence à se parler à voix basse. Odin resserra son emprise sur sa lance mais ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

— Je crois l'humaine, s'éleva enfin une voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda le jeune homme qui s'était levé d'un petit trône à côté de celui d'Odin – mais Odin était tellement impressionnant que le jeune homme avait été invisible. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts avec une longue tresse dans le dos qui dégradait de brun à bleu électrique. Comme tous les Dieux, il avait des yeux dorés. Sa tenue était tout en brun, bleu et doré et il avait cette sorte de longue fourrure que Thor et Loki avaient, sauf que la sienne était bleue.

Regardant la petite assemblée de Dieux devant Loki, il fixa Yui tout particulièrement. Il croisa les bras, ses yeux sur elle, comme s'il essayait de lire son esprit :

— Freyr ? Hésita Baldr.

— Je crois l'humaine et son rêve, en particulier si elle est choisie par la Pythie. En tant que Dieu Nordique du Soleil, je peux _sentir_ qu'il y a de la lumière dans ses mots et dans ses yeux. Elle dit la vérité.

— Freyr… Dit Odin, fronçant les sourcils. Ton Épée a disparu et le seul que l'on ait est Loki… Dit-il avec une voix dure.

— Je sais ça mieux que personne. Mais je connais mon Épée et elle ne laissera pas le premier qui essaie de la toucher en faire autant. Donc, exploser et frapper Loki avec son pouvoir dans l'action, est très probable. Cela expliquerait son absence de mémoire…

Odin secoua sa tête alors que les Dieux et les Déesses commençaient à parler à nouveau… Il sembla réfléchir profondément pendant un long moment avant de frapper le sol avec sa lance, obtenant l'attention de tout le monde :

— Si on prend en compte l'Élue de la Pythie, son rêve et la conviction de Freyr qu'elle dit la vérité, commença-t-il avec un soupir, Loki sera jugé.. innocent…

Yui sourit de soulagement et regarda à ses amis qui sourirent et soupirèrent également mais Odin n'avait pas fini :

— Pour l'instant ! Ajouta-t-il soudainement. Si la moindre preuve vient à prouver la culpabilité de Loki, il sera condamné à mort immédiatement !

Il se leva avant que qui que ce soit ne dise quoi que ce soit et il sortit de la pièce. Les gardes enlevèrent d'un air hésitant les menottes de Loki. Il se leva, sur des jambes tremblantes, aidé immédiatement par Baldr et Thor alors que tous les Dieux et Déesses sortaient de la pièce sans un regard au Dieu du Feu et de la Malice :

— Tu vas bien, Loki ? Demanda Baldr.

— Tu es affaibli, remarqua Thor.

— Ils n'ont pas juste bloqué mes pouvoirs de Dieu, mais aussi mon énergie… Répondit l'homme aux cheveux rouges. J'avais juste assez d'énergie pour rester éveillé…

— Tu dois te reposer, on va t'emmener dans ta chambre, dit Baldr. Thor ?

— Je m'occupe de Loki, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le Dieu aux cheveux verts, aidant son ami à marcher.

Suivant Loki des yeux avec les yeux, Yui fut ramenée sur terre par le soupir de soulagement de Baldr. La lumière émergea de son corps et quand il ré apparut, il avait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Il portait un pantalon blanc et une tunique bleue, décorée de fils de soie doré. Il avait une ceinture marron à sa taille et de bottes hautes de la même couleur.

Il sourit à Yui, ne voyant qu'elle. Elle répondit à son sourire, contente de voir son ami même si tout s'était déroulé dans la précipitation…

— Je suis tellement content de te voir, Yui… Dit-il.

— Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit.. dans d'autres circonstances… Hésita-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Moi aussi… Tu.. merci… Soupira-t-il, soulagé. Sans toi, on n'aurait été incapable de sauver Loki…

— Et sans Freyr, ajouta Artémis, il n'aurait pas parlé, Odin n'aurait pas cru Yui…

— Je devrais aller donner la lettre de Zeus à Odin, dit Hermès.

Il commença à partir, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce à présent vide à part pour eux. Yui sentit soudainement une sorte de chaleur l'entourer mais ne savait d'où ça venait et encore moins de quoi il s'agissait :

_— Yui_…

Elle tourna sur elle-même mais ne vit personne…

_— Yui_…

Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle pouvait entendre une voix de femme l'appeler…

Elle regarda autour d'elle à nouveau mais réalisa que la voix était dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, commençant à avoir peur de ce que cela voulait dire mais la voix continua de résonner dans sa tête :

_— Tu dois te dépêcher, Yui…_

— Ma petite fée ? Appela Apollon.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sortant de sa rêverie. Elle le fixa, abasourdie et il pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que tout le monde la fixait :

— Yui ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Baldr.

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita-t-elle, voyant flou.

— Tu vas bien ? Demanda Artémis, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je.. ma tête.. chuchota-t-elle.

Elle recula et ferma les yeux, prise de vertige :

— Ça fait mal.. je..

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais soudain, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba sur le sol froid :

— Yui ! Appela Baldr d'un air désespéré, l'attrapant juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

— Ma petite fée ! S'exclama Apollon.

Et elle se perdit dans les ténèbres…

* * *

_Alors, Loki n'est pas mort finalement. Rassurés ? :P_

_Mais bon, y'a toujours la possibilité que Takeru soit mort... x)_

_Prochain chapitre mercredi : "AURORES BORÉALES"_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre en reviews ! :D_

_May_


	7. Aurores Boréales

_Voici le chapitre :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D_

_**Ime** : Ne t'en fais pas, même si je compte tuer quelqu'un dans cette fanfic, ce ne sera pas Loki ! :P Mais sache que je suis toujours cruelle et que les cliffhangers seront quasiment assurés à chaque chapitre ! :3 Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai effectivement prévu trois couples, dont deux principaux ! Mais je garde le secret pour l'instant, vous verrez au fur et à mesure de qui il s'agit ! :P_

_**Mai** : Sadique, toujours ! :P L'identité du voleur sera révélée dans plusieurs chapitres, il y a encore du temps avant que ça n'arrive ! ;) Et Hayate reviendra également ! :P C'est sûr que vol plus Dieux portent à rappeler Percy Jackson ... ^^"_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Ah ! Désolée d'avoir enlevé Hadès si tu l'apprécies ! x) Comme je l'ai dit à Ime, je ne compte pas tuer Loki ! :P J'espère que le chapitre sera aussi bien écrit que ce que tu espérais ! :)_

_**Saul** : Avec moi, tu auras droit aux cliffhangers à presque chaque chapitre ! :P Mais avoue que le cliffhanger du dernier chapitre était rien par rapport à celui du chapitre 5 ! x) Pour l'instant, tout est embrouillé et va dans tous les sens mais d'ici quelques chapitres, tout s'éclaircira ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE VII : Aurores Boréales

[ Yui continue de rêver de la mort de Takeru et a peur que, comme son rêve sur le vol, cela s'est déjà déroulé. Grâce au rêve de Yui sur le voleur et l'Épée de Vie, ils ont pu sauver Loki de son jugement et de la peine de mort mais la Japonaise s'évanouie après avoir entendu une mystérieuse voix l'appeler. ]

Yui se réveilla brusquement, criant de terreur, elle serrait les draps dans ses poings et respirait difficilement, comme d'habitude…

— Yui ! S'exclama Baldr, se levant immédiatement et marchant jusqu'à elle.

Mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et cacha son visage dans ses genoux, sanglotant et pleurant… Baldr la regarda avec des yeux tristes et hésita un long moment avant de s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Il posa enfin une main sur son épaule et la caressa dans un geste rassurant :

— Yui, as-tu rêvé de Takeru ? Demanda-t-il.

Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et elle cessa tout mouvement, respirant à peine avant de le regarder, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle déglutit et il vit une telle terreur dans ses yeux qu'il sentit son propre cœur devenir douloureux alors que des frissons parcoururent son corps entier…

— Apollon nous a dit… Est-ce.. est-ce si horrible ? Demanda-t-il.

Yui essuya ses larmes avec de le dos de sa main et à la surprise de Baldr, elle secoua sa tête :

— N.. non… C'est.. juste l'idée de le perdre qui me rend.. qui..

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle regarda le mur en face d'elle, son corps complètement tendu, juste à penser à la possibilité de la mort de Takeru…

Baldr la fixa, abasourdi par sa panique… Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle réagirait de cette façon pour la mort possible de l'un d'entre eux. Jamais, l'idée ne l'avait effleuré qu'elle réagirait de cette façon pour la mort d'un ami...

Il déglutit, ses muscles tremblant maintenant d'une douleur brûlante dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se durcirent mais il se força à sourire d'un air rassurant à Yui :

— Ne t'inquiète pas.. il.. il ira bien… On va faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, on le sauvera avant que cela n'arrive… Dit-il.

— Mais.. et si ça s'est déjà produit, comme le vol ? Chuchota-t-elle, les yeux horrifiés.

Il la regarda avec une bouche ouverte et sourit à nouveau, la poussant gentiment contre les oreillers doux :

— Tu devrais te reposer, cette quête et ces cauchemars t'épuisent…

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête se reposer sur les oreillers mais elle ne ferma pas ses yeux de suite, la peur dansant dans ses yeux.

Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, Baldr la laissa et ferma la porte de la chambre. Une fois fermée, il s'appuya contre, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude et d'un sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir : la jalousie…

— Baldr ?

Il leva ses yeux et vit Thor marcher vers lui avec des yeux inquiets :

— Comment se sent-elle ? Pourquoi fais-tu une telle tête ? Demanda-t-il.

— Yui va bien, malgré.. la terreur… Murmura-t-il.

— La terreur ?

— Les cauchemars, à propos de Takeru, ajouta le Dieu aux cheveux blonds.

— Oh, c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête… Dit Thor avec un petit soupir.

Baldr grimaça et regarda au loin, embarrassé :

— Je ne fais aucune tête… Chuchota-t-il.

— Si, tu as ta tête de jalousie que tu essaies de contenir, dit simplement Thor.

Soupirant, Baldr remua ses longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds, se sentant terriblement coupable :

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Je devrais être inquiet, comme Yui… Mais je.. je suis terriblement jaloux… Murmura-t-il.

— Baldr… Chuchota Thor, le fixant du regard.

Il posa une main forte sur l'épaule de son ami et lui donna un petit sourire rassurant :

— Viens, Loki s'est réveillé.

— Il va bien ? Demanda Baldr, suivant le Dieu du Tonnerre.

— Tu connais Loki, il a toujours l'air d'aller bien, même quand les Mondes s'effondrent !

Baldr eut un sourire amusé et ils sont vite entrés dans la chambre de Loki. Ils l'ont trouvé en train d'enfiler des vêtements avec Apollon et Artémis assis dans des sofas confortables non loin du feu chaleureux. Le Dieu du Feu se tourna vers ses deux amis et sourit rapidement avant de redevenir sérieux :

— Comment va Yui ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

— Elle est.. commença Baldr, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

— Elle dort encore, et est inquiète pour Takeru, dit Thor à la place du blond.

Loki acquiesça et se tourna vers Apollon :

— Quels sont ces rêves ? Demanda-t-il. Je n'aime pas que Yui soit au milieu de tout ça.

— Je n'aime pas ça non plus, et crois-moi, si j'avais pu lui éviter d'être jetée au milieu de nos problèmes de Dieux, je l'aurais fait. Mais.. la Pythie était claire. La seule qui puisse nous aider est Yui… Dit Apollon avec des yeux tristes mais un visage sérieux – ce qui était étonnant pour tous.

— Mais _pourquoi_ a-t-elle ces rêves ? Est-ce la façon dont elle aide les Dieux ? Avec des rêves prophétiques ? Demanda Baldr.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas toujours la Pythie, répondit Apollon.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que la Pythie elle-même pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle dit… Maugréa Artémis.

— Ce ne sont pas des rêves prophétiques, dit Thor.

Les autres le regardèrent et il s'expliqua rapidement :

— Elle ne rêve pas de ce qu'il _va_ se passer, mais de ce qui est _déjà_ arrivé.

— Alors.. Takeru ? Hésita Baldr.

Personne ne répondit et ils ont tous baissé leurs têtes, sauf Artémis qui ne connaissait pas Takeru…

— Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Royaume Japonais ignore tout le monde et ne répond pas à ce problème de voleur. Ils ont de plus importants problèmes que d'être préoccupé par un voleur et un problème Nordique, dit-elle.

— Ce n'est pas juste un problème Nordique, mais un problème qui concerne l'Univers entier ! S'exclama Baldr. Si ce voleur n'est pas attrapé avant la fin de la Convergence, Loki sera à nouveau accusé, Yui et nous tous aussi pour avoir protégé Loki ! Et ce voleur sera encore là, quelque part, prêt à utiliser l'Épée de la Vie !

— Je ne pense qu'il ait volé l'Épée juste pour attendre, il utilisera la Convergence à son avantage, répondit Thor.

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne répondit et Loki fixa le feu, se sentant coupable. Il était peut-être innocent et il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas tué pour les crimes d'un autre, mais Baldr avait raison. Si le voleur n'était pas attrapé rapidement, il sera accusé à nouveau et cette fois-ci, tous ses amis seraient accusés aussi…

— On doit aller au Royaume Japonais, dit-il.

Les autres levèrent un regard surpris vers lui et il s'expliqua :

— Même si Takeru _est_ mort et que le Royaume Japonais est dans le pétrin, ils doivent encore nous confirmer qu'ils n'ont pas un voleur parmi eux. Yui a rêvé du vol, si elle rêve de la mort de Takeru, cela doit avoir un certain rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Thor regarda Baldr :

— Odin acceptera-t-il seulement que l'on sorte d'Asgard et qu'on enquête de notre côté ? Demanda-t-il.

— Il ne sera pas content, mais c'est le meilleur moyen, répondit Baldr. Allons lui demande immédiatement, viens Thor !

— Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama Loki.

— Non, tu dois te reposer, répondit Baldr. Et quelqu'un des Nordiques doit rester avec les Grecs et Yui…

— Mais-

— Et Odin te déteste, dit Thor.

Loki grimaça et acquiesça à contrecœur…

Les deux Dieux sortirent de la pièce alors que Loki soupirait profondément, se sentant encore plus inutile que jamais…

Quelques heures plus tard, Yui se réveilla à nouveau dans un sursaut et cette fois-ci, elle sentit un maux de tête terrible ajouté à la douleur du cœur… Elle attrapa sa tête, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas pleurer après ce rêve…

— Ne pas pleurer pour une possibilité… Ne pas pleurer.. pour une possibilité… Se répéta-t-elle.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle leva les yeux et vit deux jeunes femmes entrer. Elles portaient toutes les deux de longues robes, une en bleue, l'autre en rouge. Elles sourirent à Yui et l'une d'elle lui porta un plateau rempli de nourriture :

— Sir Loki nous a demandés de prendre soin de vous, Miss Yui, dit celle en bleue.

— Lo.. Loki ? Hésita Yui. Il va bien ?

La femme sourit et posa le plateau sur les cuisses d Yui, lui montrant les fruits et la nourriture à manger.

— Vous devez récupérer des forces si vous voulez le voir, dit-elle. Mon nom est Anneke, et voici Ingrid, dit-elle en lançant un regard à celle habillée avec une robe rouge.

— Me.. merci… Répondit Yui.

Elle commença à manger et réalisa qu'elle avait plus faim qu'elle n'aurait pensé l'être. Elle avait à peine mangé ces derniers jours et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait perdu conscience du temps qui passait.

Quand elle eut fini de manger, Anneke et Ingrid la guidèrent vers une autre pièce, plus petite avec un bain chaud qui l'attendait :

— Nous vous préparons une robe pendant que vous prenez votre bain, Miss Yui, dit Ingrid avec un sourire.

— Merci, mais je peux-

Anneke la poussa gentiment derrière un paravent fait de bois et décoré de belles peintures.

Yui soupira et enleva ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans l'eau chaude. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand elle se sentit immédiatement se détendre…

Après un long moment à se détendre, elle sortit et se sécha. Quand elle fut sortie de derrière le paravent, elle vit une belle robe blanche sur une chaise. Elle l'enfila et tourna sur elle-même avant de sortir sous les regards d'Anneke et Ingrid :

— Vous êtes magnifique, Miss Yui ! S'exclama Ingrid.

— Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle. Où sont les autres ? Apollon, Artémis.. et je voudrais savoir comment va Loki…

— Suivez-nous, dit Anneke, la guidant dans les halls du palais.

Yui les suivit dans de immense couloirs gris et arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Les deux femmes Nordiques laissèrent la Japonaise qui finit par frapper à la porte :

— Entrez !

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Apollon, Artémis et Loki. Les deux Dieux la fixèrent, bouche grande ouverte alors qu'Artémis roulait ses yeux en voyant leurs réactions.

— Loki ! S'exclama Yui. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, marchant vers lui.

— Je.. je vais bien… Hésita-t-il, déconcerté qu'elle penserait à lui avant n'importe quoi d'autre.

— Bien… Je suis rassurée ! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

— Je suis un Dieu, n'oublie pas ça ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre ! Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Yui essaya de ne pas sourire mais en fut incapable, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il avait montré une facette de lui-même qui était aussi fragile que du cristal…

Il portait une tenue similaire à celle de son rêve, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de veste longue, seulement une tenue de cuir noir avec des décorations rouges et dorées.

— Merci pour la robe, dit-elle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, tournant en rond.

Loki ouvrit grand la bouche et la fixa avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle portait une robe Scandinave blanche typique avec ses épaules nues. Elle avait de larges manches et une ceinture d'argent avec un triquetra. La robe était moulante et ample sous la taille, faisant ressortir ses courbes. Loki sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges quand il le réalisa. Il détourna le regard, trop gêné pour la regarder dans ses yeux bruns.

— Tu es magnifique, ma petite fée ! Comme d'habitude ! S'exclama Apollon avec un sourire éclatant.

Le Dieu du Feu lança un regard à Yui et s'avança vers elle, la surprenant tant qu'elle n'osa pas bouger. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et avec un geste adroit, il retira son ruban rouge. Ses cheveux tombèrent dans son dos et il prit une mèche de cheveux sombres dans sa main, souriant malicieusement. Il embrassa les cheveux avant de la regarder avec ses yeux argent, son expression plus espiègle que jamais :

— Maintenant, tu es encore plus resplendissante, chaton…

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, gênée même si elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Apollon sauta entre les deux et regarda Yui :

— Comment tu sens-tu, ma petite fée ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Bien, même si.. je suis un peu fatiguée… Répondit-elle, cachant sa peur du mieux qu'elle le put.

Mais ses mains bougeaient nerveusement et ses yeux dérivaient souvent, remplis d'une terreur grandissante…

Apollon et Loki se regardèrent, sachant parfaitement qu'elle cachait ses sentiments et ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars…

— Baldr et Thor parlent avec Odin, dit Artémis. Ils essaient de le convaincre de nous laisser aller au Royaume Japonais.

Le cœur de Yui rata un battement et elle se tourna vers les Dieux, yeux grands ouverts :

— Le Royaume Japonais ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce.. est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

— Non, enfin, on ne sait pas, commença Apollon.

Les yeux de Yui s'agrandirent encore plus et se remplirent d'encore plus de peur. Loki donna un coup de coude à Apollon d'un air agacé :

— Bon travail, l'irrécupérable… Maugréa-t-il.

— On ne sait pas, Yui, dit Artémis. Mais on va savoir. Et on a besoin de faire en sorte que rien d'autre ne soit arrivé là-bas à cause de la fermeture.

— La fermeture ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Les Japonais ne répondent pas aux Nordiques, expliqua Loki. Ils sont en haut de la liste des suspects, enfin, juste après moi…

— Mais, ils ne sont pas des voleurs ! Tsukito et Takeru ne voleraient pas l'Épée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les trois Dieux se regardèrent et Apollon, avec des yeux tristes, répondit :

— Ils ne le sont pas, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls Dieux Japonais non plus… Et il faut avouer que cette fermeture est étrange… Surtout pendant un moment aussi tendu…

Yui baissa les yeux, pensant à toutes les possibilités mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le vol. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était que Takeru pouvait être mort… Ou le serait très bientôt… Et ça l'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite fée, on va bientôt connaître la vérité, dit Apollon avec une voix rassurante.

Elle se força à lui sourire quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils se tournèrent et virent Baldr et Thor entrer, mais il y avait le Dieu Freyr qui les suivit de près. Il observa Yui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait intensément :

— Yui, tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Thor.

— Bien, merci. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça silencieusement alors que Baldr, bouche grande ouverte, se secoua et cessa de la fixer bien qu'il ait continué de la dévorer du regard :

— Yu.. Yui… Tu es magnifique… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle rougit et baissa ses yeux alors que Freyr s'approcha d'elle et tout le monde se tendit alors qu'il s'arrêtait juste devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regardant de haut la Japonaise.

Comme Thor sous sa forme humaine, sa tresse avait disparu et ses yeux dorés étaient devenus un bleu électrique intense sous sa forme humaine…

— Alors, c'est toi, dit-il.

— M.. moi ?

— L'humaine qui a sauvé Baldr, dit-il. Et celle qui a ces rêves à propos de mon Épée. Que peux-tu me dire sur cette Épée ? De quoi rêves-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

— Doucement avec elle, Freyr, dit Thor.

Mais le Dieu aux cheveux bruns l'ignora et Yui hésita :

— Je n'ai pas rêvé de l'Épée, à part le rêve avec Loki et le voleur, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Le seul rêve que j'ai est..

Elle cessa de parler et Freyr continua, secouant la main d'un air nonchalant :

— Je sais, Baldr et Thor m'ont expliqué à ce sujet. Honnêtement, je me fiche du sort de ton petit ami mais le Royaume Japonais pourrait être un indice pour récupérer mon Épée.

— Il.. il n'est pas mon petit ami ! S'exclama-t-elle, rougissant violemment.

Freyr leva un sourcil et sourit narquoisement, lançant un regard à Baldr et Loki. Le premier serrait ses poings avec une expression douloureuse alors que le second croisait ses bras, fortement agacé et renifla avec dédain :

— Bien, si tu le dis… Répondit le brun, toujours en train de sourire. Peu importe, après avoir parlé avec Odin, on a décidé que l'on irait au Royaume Japonais demain dans la matinée. Pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas dormir, tu as une tête horrible, humaine, dit-il.

Elle détourna le regard, à mi-chemin entre être embarrassée et être en colère après lui. Sans qu'elle ne s'en compte, Freyr regarda les Dieux avec un regard intense qui était explicite. Loki réagit avant les autres, Baldr toujours trop aveuglé par sa jalousie et la robe de Yui pour remarquer les yeux de Freyr :

— Yui, viens avec moi, lança le Dieu aux cheveux rouges.

— Uh ? Où ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Juste viens ! Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer ! S'exclama-t-il avec son sourire de chat.

Il prit son bras et la tira en dehors de la pièce. Elle lança un regard aux autres Dieux quand Freyr se tournait vers eux pour parler. La porte se ferma et elle ne put entendre ce qu'il commençait à dire.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, Loki ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je te l'ai dit, il y a quelque chose que je veux te monter, dit-il en lâchant son bras.

La main du Dieu descendit le long du bras de la jeune fille et effleura ses doigts, comme s'il voulait lui prendre la main dans la sienne mais il s'écarta au dernier moment. Elle lui lança un regard, se demandant si elle avait rêvé ses doigts effleurant le dos de sa main mais il avait ce petit sourire et ces yeux brillant de malice.

— Pourquoi es-tu sous ta forme humaine ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Dans mon rêve, tu avais d'autres vêtements mais tu étais sous ta forme de Dieu.

— Oh ? Tu as remarqué. Eh bien, on préfère généralement être sous notre forme de Dieu, vu qu'il s'agit de notre vraie apparence et qu'on est plus puissant de cette façon, mais.. on a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise si tu nous voyais tel que tu as l'habitude.

— Merci… Je dois l'avouer, je me sens mieux quand vous êtes normaux… Dit-elle avec un sourire penaud.

Il lui sourit et tourna, la guidant dans les immenses couloirs. Elle regarda les peintures et les tapisseries avec des yeux émerveillés. C'était magnifique toutes ces couleurs mises toutes ensemble alors que le reste des murs étaient gris et froids.

Loki arriva devant une porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant Yui passer devant lui. Elle arriva sur un immense balcon et il la suivie, fermant la porte avant de la guider vers le bord du balcon.

Yui eut un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle vit la vue. Elle pouvait voir des montagnes et des prairies enneigées. Il y avait un lac grandiose, si grand qu'il semblait couvrir la moitié du paysage. Il y avait quelques grands drakkars dessus mais ce qui était époustouflant était la couleur sombre de l'eau, presque noire, reflétant les étoiles étincelantes au-dessus d'eux.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit plus tôt mais maintenant, elle se sentit submergée par tant de lumières. Au Japon, même si elle vivait dans un temple sur une colline, il y avait trop de lumières de la ville, ils pouvaient à peine voir le ciel étoilé… La seule fois où elle a pu vraiment voir des stars dans la nuit était au Jardin d'Eden. Mais si là-bas, le ciel et les étoiles étaient dans des nuances de violet, rouge et rose, dans le Royaume Nordique, il s'agissait de nuances de bleus. Ici, il y avait du bleu sombre, par-là un plus clair, un bleu-vert plus loin…

— Loki ! C'est magnifique ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Il sourit et se penchant vers son oreille, il ajouta d'un air malicieux :

— Attend encore un peu, et le spectacle va commencer…

— Uh ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, mais soudain, des lumières ont envahi le ciel. Elle se tourna pour regarder et vit des vagues de lumières traversant la nuit, ajoutant encore plus de lumières et de tons aux étoiles. Les lumières blanches devenaient bleues, puis rouges, et cela continuait dans d'encore plus merveilleuses couleurs. Elles dansaient dans le ciel, reflétées dans le lac de façon qui rendait impossible de voir la frontière entre le ciel et l'eau…

— On les appelle les Lumières du Nord, mais dans ton Monde, c'est connu comme des Aurores Boréales… Expliqua Loki avec un sourire et regardant les Aurores Boréales.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui :

— Merci, Loki… Chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillant de toutes les couleurs du ciel.

Elle acquiesça vivement et leva les yeux vers la dance des lumières une nouvelle fois… Loki perdit son sourire, submergé par la beauté de Yui et il la fixa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte :

— C'est sans doute l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais vues… Murmura-t-elle.

— Ça l'est… Acquiesça-t-il dans un chuchotis, la regardant encore.

Les lumières se reflétaient sur sa robe et dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi jolie qu'avec lui, sur ce balcon, sous les Aurores Boréales et il se sentit tellement reconnaissant d'avoir vécu un peu plus longtemps pour la voir aussi belle…

— Ça l'est vraiment… Répéta-t-il avec un sourire doux, ses yeux posés sur elle dans une étreinte protectrice.

Dans une autre partie du Palais Asgardien, les autres Dieux écoutaient Freyr qui partageait ses inquiétudes :

— Apollon, tu as dit que cette Yui Kusanagi a été choisie par ta Pythie.

— Oui, je ne l'aurais pas emmenée autrement, dit-il.

— Mais, tu cherchais le voleur, non ? Continua le Dieu brun.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Baldr, fronçant les sourcils.

Son compagnon divin se tourna vers lui mais s'adressa à Apollon :

— Quelle était la question exacte que tu as demandée à la Pythie ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme aux yeux verts.

Apollon cligna des yeux, surpris, mais répondit :

— Eh bien, je lui ai demandée qui était le voleur, mais elle ne m'a montré que ma petite fée.

Freyr fronça les sourcils et Apollon comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il secoua sa tête d'un air révolté :

— C'est impossible ! Ma petite fée ne peut pas être le voleur ! Elle est notre guide ! J'ai demandé confirmation juste après la première question ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Je suis d'accord, Yui ne volerait jamais ton Épée, dit Baldr. Elle est trop gentille et innocente, elle ne savait rien de toi ou de ton Épée avant !

— On connait notre petite fée ! Elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

— Eh bien, peut-être que vous ne la connaissez pas _si_ bien, dit Freyr.

— Freyr, tu as tort, dit simplement Thor.

Remuant ses cheveux bruns, Freyr regarda d'un air agacé les Dieux :

— Peut-être que _votre_ Yui ne ferait jamais ça, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle est elle-même ? Ou peut-être _quelque chose_ ou _quelqu'un_ a pris le contrôle et a volé l'Épée, l'utilisant comme.. comme une _couverture_, si on prend en compte à quel point vous êtes proches. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle sait autant sur la Salle et l'Épée, peut-être que ce n'était pas un rêve, peut-être qu'elle défendait Loki juste pour garder son acte de gentille petite humaine. Après tout, tu as demandé pour le voleur et son visage t'est apparu. Peut-être as-tu mal interprété la Pythie. Peut-être qu'elle ne te montrait pas ton guide, mais le voleur…

— Ça a du sens, dit Artémis.

— Sœurette ! S'exclama Apollon, choqué.

— Quoi, Apollon ? Vous trois êtes trop proches de Yui pour voir l'évident. Mais maintenant que Freyr le dit, ça a parfaitement du sens.

Baldr déglutit et avec Apollon, se regardèrent.

— J'ai dit à Odin que j'irais avec vous pour garder un œil sur le voleur possible, continua Freyr. Disons juste que je garderais un œil sur Loki et l'humaine, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Si Thor essaya de ne pas montrer la moindre émotion et de rester stoïque, Apollon sembla complètement bouleversé par les suppositions de Freyr. Baldr était aussi secoué que l'était Apollon, ils se lancèrent tous les deux des regards remplis d'inquiétude :

— Je refuse de le croire.. dit Baldr dans un souffle avec des yeux têtus.

Apollon baissa ses yeux et ne répondit pas.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :P_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche et sera intitulé "DISPARITION..."_

_Pour les références, j'avais oublié de parler de Odin et Freyr. Odin est le père de Baldr et Thor bien qu'ils n'aient pas la même mère, il est le Dieu principal chez les Nordiques, leur dirigeant mais aussi Dieu du Savoir et de la Guerre. Quant à Freyr, il est le Dieu du Soleil et de la Fertilité et possède, comme vous le savez, une épée magique appelée 'Épée de la Vie'. Pour aujourd'hui, il y a eu le triquetra qui est un symbole plutôt celtique que vous pouvez trouver sur internet. La tenue de Yui est inspirée d'une des images du jeu vidéo où elle finit avec Baldr, ou Loki. Asgard est le nom du Royaume des Dieux Nordiques, sachant qu'il y a plusieurs mondes chez eux qui sont reliés par l'arbre Yggdrasil. J'ai voulu simplifié pour cette fanfic._

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une autre référence, mais encore aucune une fois, n'hésitez pas à me poser une question si besoin :)_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_May_


	8. Disparition

_Hey ! :)_

_Voici le chapitre, merci de vos reviews et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! :D_

_**Mai** : Le groupe est presque au complet, ne t'en fais pas ! ;) De rien, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à comprendre ce que cliffhanger voulait dire également ! x)_

_**Ime** : Je suis cruelle, effectivement ! :) Les couples commenceront lorsque tous les personnages seront introduits :) Une sadique en herbe ? Non, non, sadique professionnelle ! :P_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :) Baldr ne sait pas faire grand chose à part être jaloux et possessif, de toute façon... x) Il y aura sans doute des tas de moments un peu "magiques" comme le balcon... :)_

_**Saul** : Hayate reviendra à un moment dans la fanfic, surtout dans les conversations des Dieux qui seront jaloux de sa relation avec Yui ! :P Le sort de Takeru est enfin révélé dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fais pas ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE VIII : Disparition...

[ Yui continue de rêver de la mort de Takeru et a peur que, comme son rêve sur le vol, cela se soit déjà produit. Grâce au rêve de Yui du voleur et de l'Épée de Vie, ils peuvent sauver Loki de son jugement et de la peine de mort. Ils décident d'aller au Royaume Japonais pour connaître la vérité alors que Freyr accuse Yui d'être le voleur. ]

Apollon essaya une nouvelle fois de poser des questions à la Pythie. Il demandait la même question que d'habitude « Qui était le voleur ? » « Qui pourrait nous aider ? » « Yui est-elle notre guide ? » et pour chaque question qu'il posait, le visage de la jeune fille apparaissait avec cet étrange sentiment de _quelque chose_ ajouté dans la vision. Quelque chose _caché_ qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir mais qu'il pouvait _sentir_… Finalement, il demandait une question qu'il n'avait jamais posé avant mais il se devait de la poser après ce que Freyr leur avait dit : « Yui est-elle le voleur ? »

Il attendit et reposa la question plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, il n'obtient aucune réponse. Seulement du brouillard. Un brouillard _cachant_ quelque chose…

— Toujours aucune réponse ? Demanda Thor quand Apollon se laissa tomber dans une chaise avec des yeux déçus.

— La même réponse que d'habitude. Yui est notre guide et quand je demande si elle est.. le voleur, brouillard…

— Tss… Tu es censé être le Dieu des Prédictions et le guide des Dieux de tous les Mondes… Grommela Loki, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Dès que Loki et Yui eurent été de retour des Aurores Boréales, les autres ont partagé les inquiétudes de Freyr avec le Dieu du Feu alors que Yui visitait le Palais Asgardien avec Baldr. Evidemment, Loki a dédaigné ardemment les suspicions du Dieu brun.

— On a besoin de réponses ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Je sais ça ! Répondit Apollon avec un air agacé sur son visage. Mais je suis fatigué et.. je m'affaiblis…

— Affaiblis ? Répéta Artémis, soulevant un sourcil.

Apollon détourna le regard et soupira :

— Le Soleil a disparu, tu te souviens ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni où… Même si les autres Dieux d'autres Mondes font en sorte que le pouvoir du Soleil fonctionne dans leurs Royaumes, pour nous, Dieux du Soleil, il est quand même absent. On devint de plus en plus faible et bientôt, on..

Loki et Thor ont partagé un regard inquiet alors qu'Artémis palissait. Elle remua sa tête, refusant d'avoir l'air faible ou inquiète même pour son frère jumeau et fronça les sourcils :

— Le plus important est le voleur. Toi et les autres Dieux du Soleil pouvez survivre plus longtemps que la Convergence et on doit arrêter le voleur avant sa fin.

— Je sais… Mais je ne pense que l'on aura la moindre réponse avant que l'on attrape le vrai voleur…

— Raison supplémentaire d'aller au Royaume Japonais aussi vite que possible ! S'exclama Loki, claquant sa langue.

— Odin est-il d'accord ? Demanda Artémis.

Ils se tournèrent vers Thor qui expliqua :

— On l'a convaincu de laisser les Dieux Nordiques s'occuper du vol pour être plus efficace. Il ne vous fait pas confiance, Grecs. Au début, il ne voulait pas que l'on aille avec vous et Loki mais on l'a convaincu qu'on devait garder un œil sur vous tous, _au cas où_…

— Odin est tellement méfiant de tout qu'il se fait avoir de suite… Et c'est le Roi des Dieux Nordiques .. ? Maugréa Loki pour lui-même.

— Loki, menaça Thor doucement.

Le Dieu aux cheveux rouges l'ignora alors qu'Apollon continuait :

— Alors, quand pouvons-nous aller au Royaume Japonais ?

— On part demain matin, répondit Thor.

Baldr et Yui marchaient pour un long moment déjà. Il lui montrait quelques tapisseries et l'art Nordique. Il était fier d'être capable de lui expliquer tant de choses concernant sa mythologie vu qu'à l'Académie, ils parlaient surtout des humains et des Japonais.

Les yeux de Baldr continuaient de se poser sur Yui qui ne se rendait pas compte de toute son attention, comme elle l'a toujours été. Elle souriait et riait comme elle le faisait toujours mais parfois, alors qu'il expliquait quelque chose et qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas, ses yeux brilleraient, remplis de tristesse, inquiétude et détresse…

Chaque fois qu'il voyait ces lueurs dans ses yeux, il sentait son cœur lui faire terriblement mal. La douleur de voir la femme qu'il aimait se sentir de cette façon et la jalousie sachant que toute cette inquiétude était pour un autre homme… En même temps, il se sentait terriblement coupable d'être jaloux de Takeru qui pourrait être mort et même toujours en vie, l'inquiétude de Yui pour lui n'était pas _sa_ faute.

Baldr savait que ce n'était de la faute de personne parce que Yui était trop gentille, trop innocente, trop attaquée à tous les Dieux pour imaginer ignorer la vérité qui pourrait se cacher dans son rêve. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Takeru parce qu'il était son ami et qu'elle se souciait pour lui. Cela aurait été n'importe quel autre Dieu, cela aurait été la même chose, mais cela peinait toujours Baldr…

Il se demanda si quand il était sur le point de devenir le Dieu de la Destruction et pendant tout le temps dont il ne pouvait se souvenir, elle était aussi inquiète pour lui qu'elle l'était pour Takeru. Une partie de son esprit lui répondit immédiatement : « _évidemment qu'elle était inquiète pour moi… _» Mais la différence était qu'à l'Académie, elle qui s'inquiétait et son.. changement de personnalité se sont déroulés dans un court laps de temps alors que pour Takeru, cela fait des _semaines_ que Yui rêve de sa mort… Chaque fois qu'elle en rêverait, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillerait, elle craint le futur un peu plus…

— Yui, dit-il enfin.

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriant et essayant de feindre être joyeuse mais il n'était pas idiot et vit derrière le masque de bonheur :

— Je.. je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi, depuis longtemps mais je.. n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de t'en parler…

— T'excuser ? Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit et ses yeux se détournèrent de gêne, honte et culpabilité :

— Pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Académie… J'ai été égoïste d'essayer de.. tout finir sans espérer, pas comme Loki et Thor qui.. ont tous les deux changé pour le meilleur. Je croyais que j'aiderais tout le monde mais j'ai fini par détruire le Jardin d'Eden et notre but de finir nos études tous ensemble…

— Baldr… Commença-t-elle avec des yeux tristes.

— S'il te plait, Yui, laisse-moi finir ça…

Il marqua une pause, Yui le regardant fixement, écoutant attentivement quand il commença à parler à nouveau :

— Pire que tout.. j'aurais pu vous tuer… Toi et Loki, et tout le monde… J'étais un danger pour tout le monde et..

Sa voix se brisa et il se détourna, fermant ses yeux, il ne voulait pas que Yui le voit de cette façon, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Il serra ses poings, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements anxieux mais il ne pouvait pas… Penser simplement à la possibilité de ce qui aurait pu arriver l'an dernier s'il n'avait pas été sauvé par Loki et Yui l'empêchait de respirer correctement…

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il sentit la main de Yui sur son avant-bras. Elle marcha devant lui, souriant gentiment avec des yeux tendres. Il la fixa et les mains de la jeune fille prirent celles du Dieu dans les siennes de façon rassurante, ses tremblements cessant immédiatement :

— Baldr, rien n'était de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler… Et je suis contente que tout le monde ait été sain et sauf à la fin, toi, Loki et tout le monde…

— Et toi, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis sourit tristement :

— Oui, moi aussi… Mais le plus dur a été d'être de retour dans le Monde humain pensant que je ne reverrais jamais le moindre d'entre vous… Et cette douleur était bien pire que j'ai pu ressentir à l'Académie avec toute mon inquiétude pour toi, et Loki et.. tout le monde…

La poitrine du Dieu se réchauffa doucement. Elle s'était _vraiment_ inquiétée pour lui…

Il sourit, son cœur plus léger qu'auparavant :

— Je suis tellement content, Yui… Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit encore plus mais soudain, Yui sentit une sorte de vertige la frapper. Elle vacilla, rattrapée immédiatement par les bras fort de Baldr, inquiétude sur son visage :

— Yui ! S'exclama-t-il. Que se passe-t-il, tu vas bien ?!

Elle toussota, incapable de respirer pour un moment. Elle mit une main en face de sa bouche, essayant de respirer l'air en toussant et ça a fini par se calmer… Baldr la garda dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi faire quand elle fut calmée et le regarda, commençant à s'excuser mais il l'ignora et posa une main chaude sur son front. Il sembla hésitant et fit la moue :

— Je.. je crois que tu es fiévreuse mais je ne peux pas être sûr, étant un Dieu de la Lumière, je suis toujours chaud et je ne sais pas quand quelqu'un est _trop_ chaud ou non…

— Tout va bien, Baldr… Dit-il avec un sourire penaud. Ça doit être parce que je suis fatiguée, j'ai juste besoin de.. de dormir… Ajouta-t-elle, une peur évidente dans sa voix.

— Tu dois vraiment te reposer, Yui… Dit-il avec des yeux tristes.

Il la ramena dans sa chambre et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de retourner auprès des autres Dieux, s'inquiétant pour son humaine la plus chère…

Yui ouvrit ses yeux quand elle entendit Baldr quitter sa chambre, elle s'assit dans son lit, fixant la semi-obscurité, s'inquiétant et apeurée de voir une nouvelle fois la mort de Takeru. Elle se sentait vraiment fiévreuse mais elle ne voulait pas bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci, ayant du mal à respirer et quand elle fut calmée, elle sentit une petite douleur dans sa gorge.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec des larmes séchées sur ses joues et se sentant épuisée… Elle posa une main sur son visage et sentit encore plus de larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Le souvenir et le sentiment lourds de ses cauchemars l'envahirent une nouvelle fois et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, serrant ses dents et sanglotant…

Quand elle est allée retrouver les autres, elle les trouva dans la chambre de Loki. Elle portait ses vêtements propres au lieu de la robe Nordique. Loki, Baldr et Apollon ne réussirent pas à cacher leur déception alors que Thor soupirait de façon à peine perceptible et qu'Artémis roulait ses yeux.

— Alors.. hésita Yui, on part pour le Royaume Japonais, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle, remuant anxieusement ses mains et observant le sol.

Les Dieux se regardèrent mais Baldr marcha jusqu'à elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes avec un sourire chaleureux :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Yui, tout ira bien, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Elle sourit en retour, toujours effrayée mais se sentant mieux.

— On n'attend plus que Freyr et on est prêts à partir, dit Loki.

— Freyr ? Il vient ? Hésita Yui.

— Il vient, confirma Baldr.

Elle ne répondit pas et les Dieux se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient inquiets, pas juste à cause de Takeru, mais aussi à cause de Yui qui semblait de plus en plus fatiguée chaque jour. Elle avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et avait l'air effrayée chaque seconde. Mais il y avait aussi ce problème de vol. Ils devaient trouver une réponse et prouver que Yui n'était _pas_ le voleur…

Le Dieu brun arriva enfin et fixa d'un air méfiant Yui avant de guider tout le monde dans l'immense salle de pierres grises dans laquelle les Grecs et Yui étaient arrivés. Yui regarda autour d'elle, anxieuse de voir tous les soldats avec leurs armes et prêts à frapper.

— Où est votre ami qui était arrivé avant nous ? Demanda Yui à Apollon et Artémis.

— Hermès ? Il est déjà parti expliquer la situation à Zeus, expliqua Artémis.

Yui acquiesça et réalisa que même si les gardes les fixaient tous, ils regardaient Loki et Yui en particulier… Elle se rapprocha des Dieux quand elle s'en rendit compte et lança un regard à Baldr qui semblait tendu :

— Pourquoi me fixent-ils ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il la fixa puis tous les soldats quand il remarqua Freyr, leur lançant des regards sans que Yui ne s'en aperçoive :

— Je.. je me demande… Répondit Baldr, regardant droit dans les yeux Freyr qui l'ignora et se tourna dos à lui.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un garde qui écouta attentivement et nota tout ce que Freyr lui disait dans une langue que Yui ne connaissait pas. Baldr, Loki et Thor se sont tous les trois tendus quand ils entendirent ce qu'il disait mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse poser de question, Freyr leur fit signe de se rapprocher :

— On est prêts à partir, on doit juste ouvrir la porte pour le Royaume Japonais. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et le Dieu brun prit ça pour un oui. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'immense porte en bois aux belles gravures.

Yui ne pouvait pas la regarder mais Apollon tira doucement son bras et la plaça entre Baldr et lui alors que la lumière envahissait une nouvelle fois les yeux de Yui et ils avancèrent au travers de la porte ouverte.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, Apollon la tenait fermement contre lui et elle s'écarta de lui, surprise de ne pas se sentir mal :

— Tu vas bien, ma petite fée ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je.. je vais bien… Dit-elle d'un air hésitant.

Elle regarda les Dieux et réalisa qu'ils fixaient la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Elle reconnut les pièces traditionnelles des maisons traditionnelles au Japon. Shojis – portes, fenêtre ou séparations de pièce faites de papier de riz sur un cadre de vois – étaient de partout dans la pièce.

Mais contrairement à toutes les fois où ils étaient arrivés dans des salles d'arrivée, il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

Yui regarda les autres Dieux qui semblaient aussi surpris qu'elle de n'être accueillis par personne, pas même par des armes…

— Est-ce.. la salle d'arrivée ? Demanda Loki.

— On est arrivé ici alors.. ça doit être ici… Répondit Freyr.

Même lui semblait abasourdi.

— Allons dehors, ce n'est pas normal ! S'exclama-t-il, marchant vers le shoji pour sortir.

Ils le suivirent et après être sortis de la maison Japonaise, ils s'immobilisèrent, voyant la vue en face d'eux.

Ils étaient au sommet d'une colline et pouvaient voir une magnifique vue de milliers et milliers de maisons Japonaises traditionnelles ou de temples. Ils étaient faits de bois ou bambou avec de belles couleurs comme rouge ou doré. Presque chaque maison avait son jardin Japonais, que ce soit un jardin sec ou un jardin de promenade. Certains avaient des étangs et des lacs avec des nénuphars et des poissons colorés sautant ici et là. Il y avait d'immense bonsaï et des cerisiers.

Mais il y manquait une chose : le soleil. Le ciel était sombre, il y avait des tas d'étoiles brillantes et une lune lumineuse pour faire en sorte que tout soit illuminé mais.. il n'y avait pas le soleil chaud auquel Yui se serait attendue… Ajouté à la nuit étoilée, toutes les maisons avaient des lanternes et des lumières. C'était toujours beau mais ils pouvaient sentir même d'ici les tensions dans le Royaume Japonais…

— C'est magnifique .. ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'avança en avant, confiante et surprit tous les Dieux qui la fixèrent. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'elle aurait celle qui aurait avancé en premier…

Freyr continua de regarder autour de lui et réalisa rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

— Suivons-la avant qu'on la perde, dit-il. On devrait essayer de trouver quelqu'un en as…

— Yui ! Appela Baldr immédiatement.

— Ma petite fée ! S'exclama Apollon à son tour.

Ils suivirent joyeusement l'humaine qui les attendit avant de continuer de descendre vers la ville.

— Le temps est-il différent ici du Royaume Nordique ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Eh bien… On a la nuit pour la grande partie de la journée parce qu'on est le Royaume le plus au Nord de tous mais.. c'était le jour quand on est partis… Expliqua Baldr.

— Il devrait y avoir la lumière du jour… Ajouta Freyr, regardant de partout.

Plus ils s'approchaient de la ville, plus ils pouvaient voir les gens. Ils étaient tous Japonais, évidemment, et la plupart portaient des kimonos traditionnels, tous colorés et magnifiques. Mais les gens ici couraient de partout, criant et s'appelant. Certains donner des ordres quand d'autres essayer de trouver une solution. Mais les visiteurs ne pouvaient comprendre quel était le problème…

Une fois au milieu de cette effervescence, les Dieux regardèrent les Dieux Japonais qui couraient de partout. Personne ne sembla remarquer ou se soucier des visiteurs mais Yui commença à trembler. Elle baissa sa tête, ses yeux remplis de terreur et remuant anxieusement ses mains…

— Yui ? Hésita Baldr, la regardant d'un air inquiet.

— Al.. allons essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici… Chuchota-t-elle.

Les Dieux se regardèrent sachant que cette panique était due à un gros problème. Et ils pensèrent tous à la même possibilité : Takeru.

Ils virent un bâtiment plus grand que les autres sur une autre colline, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le Palais, il s'agissait sans doute du bâtiment principal dans le Royaume Japonais où ils trouveraient les Dieux les plus puissants.

Les tensions ont augmenté parmi le groupe de Dieux visiteurs, tous s'inquiétant à cause de la même idée sans la partager…

— Takeru est un Dieu puissant et important, commença Apollon. S'il devait mourir.. ce serait une vraie panique…

Yui déglutit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais elle remua sa tête et marcha plus vite. Baldr et Loki fusillèrent Apollon du regard alors qu'Artémis soupirait désespérément :

— Tu sais alléger l'ambiance, idiot… Dit-elle.

— Bon travail, l'irrécupérable ! Maugréa Loki avec des yeux durs.

— Je suis désolé ! Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter le silence ! S'exclama le Dieu aux cheveux blonds.

— Alors, dis _autre_ _chose_ ! Ajouta Artémis.

— Mais il a raison, dit Freyr. On sait tous que la mort de Susanoo était une possibilité en venant ici. Avec cette panique, je suppose que cela s'est vraiment produit…

— Ne dis pas ça… Murmura Baldr avec des yeux tristes.

— C'est la vérité. On le savait tous et l'humaine le savait aussi…

Le Dieu aux cheveux bruns hésita puis regarda les Dieux et Yui qui continuait d'écouter d'une oreille bien qu'étant la plus éloignée du groupe :

— Je suis désolé pour votre ami… Dit Freyr.

Baldr et Loki détournèrent le regard alors que Thor ne dit rien. Apollon et Artémis regardèrent, légèrement surpris, Freyr alors que Yui s'arrêta et se tournait vers lui, fixant ses yeux bleus :

— En faites, tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne du tout, lui dit-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris alors qu'elle continuait :

— Je pensais que tu étais grossier et toujours en train de fusiller tout le monde du regard mais tu es simplement inquiet pour ton Épée et le sort des Mondes… Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que Loki a été sauvé et qu'on a pu venir ici alors.. merci beaucoup, Freyr…

Elle tourna ses talons, marchant à nouveau alors que Freyr fixait sa silhouette, bouche grande ouverte avec des yeux déconcertés. Les autres Dieux le fixèrent avec un petit sourire, satisfaits par les mots magiques de Yui :

— Tu vois, elle est la meilleure prof qu'on ait jamais eu. Je te l'avais dit, non ? Dit Loki avec un grand sourire.

— Elle.. je croyais qu'elle était juste _humaine_ mais.. Hésita Freyr.

— Elle _est_ humaine, c'est ce qui la rend différente de nous tous… Répondit Baldr.

Freyr acquiesça silencieusement avant qu'Artémis ne parle :

— On va la perdre dans la foule si on ne se dépêche pas, vous parlerez de vos coups de foudres plus tard, les garçons ! Dit-elle, marchant pour rattraper Yui.

— Elle n'est pas un coup de foudre ! S'exclama Freyr, offensé.

— Je m'en fiche, marche ! Répondit-elle.

Thor tapota l'épaule de Freyr alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher à nouveau et le Dieu aux cheveux bruns réalisa que ni Apollon, Baldr ou Loki n'a contredit Artémis quand elle avait mentionné les « coups de foudres ».

— Thor, ils ne sont pas sérieux pour _elle_ ? Chuchota-t-il au Dieu aux cheveux verts en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre soupira avant de répondre avec une voix stoïque :

— J'ai dû supporter les yeux scintillants pour une année, ne te plains pas… Même si c'était marrant de les voir se battre pour le cœur de Yui, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Freyr secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en fixant Baldr et Loki.

Le groupe arriva bientôt au sommet des escaliers et fixa l'immense porte rouge et dorée en face d'eux… Yui continuait de remuer ses mains anxieusement, ses yeux remplis de terreur et son corps entier tremblant…

Baldr posa une main rassurante sur son épaule alors qu'Apollon lui souriait chaleureusement :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite fée… Dit-il.

Elle voulait acquiesça mais en fut incapable, la peur la frappant plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils entrèrent le Palais Japonais et trouvèrent la même panique que dans la ville, si ce n'était pas pire…

Freyr soupira et fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter qui que ce soit, une jeune femme Japonais aux cheveux courts s'approcha d'eux, les yeux surpris. Elle semblait nerveuse même si personne ne pouvait battre Yui au niveau de la nervosité :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

— On est venu trouver le voleur de l'Épée de Vie, dit Freyr. On est venu enquêter puisque le Royaume Japonais s'est tu et-

— Je vous arrête maintenant : nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour votre Épée ou votre voleur, dit-elle. On a un autre problème bien plus important qu'une _Épée_ !

— Mais.. c'est une Épée puissante… Essaya-t-il de dire mais elle n'écoutait pas, tournant déjà les talons.

— Je vous suggère de partir, vous ne trouverez aucune Épée ou voleur ici. Et vous nous gênerez ici…

— Mais.. que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Baldr.

— Vous devriez partir sur le champ ! S'exclama-t-elle, se tournant d'eux.

Les Dieux essayèrent de la suivre, lui parlant et lui posant des questions mais Yui détourna le regard, trop inquiète. Elle vit une chose au pelage blanc passer à travers une porte et tout en fronçant les sourcils, y regarda de plus près. Elle regarda les Dieux qui semblaient tous trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle se rapprocha et étouffa un cri de surprise quand elle reconnut un lapin blanc qu'elle connaissait :

— Usamaro ! Appela-t-elle.

Le lapin blanc tourna sa tête vers elle et la fixa avant de sauter au loin :

— Usamaro ! Attend ! Appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, courant après lui.

Artémis entendit la voix de Yui et se tourna pour la voir courir au loin. Elle se tourna vers les Dieux qui entouraient la femme Japonais qui essayait de partir, de plus en plus agacée à chaque instant :

— Les garçons, commença Artémis.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, on a besoin du voleur !

— Et l'Épée est perdue pour l'instant !

— La Convergence est bientôt finie !

— Les garçons ! Essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

— On a besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !

— Ou on envahira le Royaume Japonais !

— LES GARÇONS ! Cria-t-elle.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle et la femme Japonais en profita pour s'enfuir alors que les Dieux fusillaient du regard la Déesse aux cheveux argentés qui posa ses poings sur ses hanches :

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, allons après Yui. Elle s'est enfuie par-là ! S'exclama-t-elle, pivotant ses talons.

Elle ne les attendit pas et suivit Yui.

Yui courait après Usamaro et réalisa rapidement que le lapin blanc attendait qu'elle le rattrape avant de s'enfuir à nouveau. Il voulait qu'elle le suive ou il n'attendrait pas du tout…

— Usamaro ! Attend ! Appela-t-elle après avoir tourné une nouvelle fois.

Le lapin blanc était devant ce qui semblait être une grande porte ronde grande ouverte. Yui pensa au début qu'il s'agissait d'une porte ouverte mais quand Usamaro sauta de l'autre côté et qu'elle fut en face, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une porte. Il y avait une sorte de liquide qui, miraculeusement, ne tombait pas sur le sol, défiant les lois de la physique… Elle effleura l'eau et des ondes coururent à la surface sur le portail entier.

Elle passa une main hésitante de l'autre côté puis ferma ses yeux, s'avançant en avant. De l'autre côté, elle s'observa curieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas mouillée du tout… Rapidement, elle chercha Usamaro une nouvelle fois mais ne put le trouver…

— Usamaro ! Appela-t-elle.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne vit pas le lapin blanc mais entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

— Kusanagi Yui ?

Elle se tourna et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle vit Tsukito dans un kimono traditionnel, ses cheveux mauves longs et ses yeux dorés. Il semblait surpris de la voir et avait Usamaro dans ses bras, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à l'Académie :

— Tsukito ! Cria-t-elle, courant vers lui.

— Yui ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il.

— C'est.. c'est une longue histoire… Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle se souvient de la panique au Royaume et ses cauchemars. Inquiète une nouvelle fois, elle lança un regard à Tsukito et fut surprise de voir non pas juste de la fatigue sur son visage, mais.. de la tristesse dans ses yeux…

Elle crut que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing mais elle essaya de rester calme, malgré les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux et son corps tremblant :

— Tsu.. Tsukito… Que.. que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Il détourna le regard, son visage s'assombrissant et ses yeux se remplissant de détresse et de tristesse… Il n'était pas très fort pour s'exprimer mais c'était.. plus explicite que n'importe quoi d'autre…

— Non.. Chuchota-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

— Yui ? Hésita-t-il.

Elle remua sa tête et recula, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, son cœur plus douloureux que jamais…

— Non, ça ne se peut pas… Répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir clair à cause de ses larmes mais avant que Tsukito ne puisse ajouter ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit une voix criant des insultes à quelqu'un. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se tourna vers une porte d'où la voix venait :

— Yui ? Demanda Tsukito une nouvelle fois, complètement perdu.

Elle l'ignora et écouta à la voix :

— Je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, de peur et d'espoir. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement sans réfléchir. Trois personnes se tournèrent elle, les yeux grands ouverts mais elle n'en vit qu'un…

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux une nouvelle fois et elle sanglota de soulagement :

— Takeru ! Cria-t-elle.

Le Dieu aux cheveux bleus, avec une expression ahurie fixa Yui. Il était sous sa forme de Dieu avec la tenue entière avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours vu quand il était sous sa forme de Dieu…

— Mau.. mauvaise herbe ? Hésita-t-il, trop choqué de la voir pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle sanglota une nouvelle fois, un immense sourire sur son visage quand elle courut jusqu'à lui :

— Takeru ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle sauta sur lui, passant ses mains autour de son cou et il fut si surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse, avec Yui au-dessus de lui, pleurant et sanglotant contre sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme :

— Mau.. mauvaise herbe ? Répéta-t-il.

— Je suis tellement soulagée ! Tu es en vie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux, encore plus choqué alors que Tsukito et les deux autres hommes fixaient la scène sous leurs yeux, trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que ce soit…

— Ma petite fée !

Apollon et les autres arrivèrent soudainement et s'immobilisèrent en voyant Yui pleurer de joie contre le torse de Takeru qui la fixait avec une bouche grande ouverte et des yeux incrédules :

— Que.. se passe-t-il ? Hésita Tsukito.

* * *

_Alors ? Soulagés ? :P_

_Takeru est en vie ! Pour l'instant, du moins... :3_

_Y'a pas beaucoup de références aujourd'hui donc voilà... :)_

_Prochain chapitre : "LUMIÈRE PERDUE" ! :D_

_Ah, et pour le chapitre d'aujourd'hui quelque chose a bel et bien disparu, même si ce n'est pas très explicite. C'est plus une sorte d'intro à la suite de l'histoire en faite ! ;)_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_May_


	9. Lumière Perdue

_Voici le chapitre du jour ! :D_

_**Saul** : Je ne vais pas commencer à tuer de suite, j'attends encore un peu ! :P Ce qui a disparu est vraiment révélé dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui ! ;)_

_**Mai** : Disons que le pire va commencer à débouler et que l'histoire est prête à vraiment démarrer ! :P_

_**Ime** : Les couples vont petit à petit commencer à se démarquer ! :P Oh, oui, ne t'en fais pas, je sais être sadique mieux que n'importe qui ! :P Et sinon, non Freyr n'EST PAS tombé sous le charme de Yui, au contraire, il est répugné à l'idée que Baldr et Loki puissent être sérieux à ce niveau ! ;) Pour une fois, il n'y aura pas de fin cruelle, si ça peut te rassurer ? :P_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Soulageeeement ! Takeru n'est pas mort ! x) Pour l'instant. :P Un de ces moments arrive dans ce chapitre mais les plus beaux seront plus tard ! ;) Pas faux pour Baldr ! x)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE IX : Lumière Perdue

[ Le groupe va au Royaume Japonais pour trouver la vérité sur la fermeture. Yui est de plus en plus anxieuse, surtout quand ils réalisent qu'une vraie panique a frappé le Royaume Japonais. Persuadés que Takeru est mort, ils essaient de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire quand Yui suit Usamaro qui la guide à Tsukito et Takeru. ]

Tsukito et les Dieux fixaient encore Yui qui pleurait contre le torse de Takeru qui était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit…

Soudain, l'un des deux hommes qui étaient avec Takeru avant que Yui n'entre sauta vers la fille et l'attrapa par son t-shirt, la tirant en arrière et la soulevant du sol alors qu'elle criait de surprise. Takeru réagit, se levant à son tour alors que tous les Dieux criaient et menaçaient déjà l'homme :

— Que crois-tu faire ?! Attaquer notre Roi ! Tu seras-

— Iruka ! Cria Takeru, posant une main sur son bras et le fusillant du regard. Arrête ça !

Le jeune homme fixa le Dieu aux cheveux bleus et souleva un sourcil :

— Mais.. elle vous a attaqué… Dit-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un air penaud.

— Je sais ! Je veux dire ! Non ! Elle ne m'a pas attaqué ! C'est Yui Kusanagi ! Dit Takeru, tirant sur le bras de l'homme pour qu'il lâche la jeune fille.

— Yui.. Kusanagi ? Répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Notre Rei-

— Tais-toi ! S'exclama Takeru soudainement, rougissant et tirant de Yui avec plus de force que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Le jeune home vacilla en arrière, manquant de tomber mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il fixa Takeru puis Yui et eut un large sourire, se penchant vers Yui :

— Toutes mes excuses, ma R-

— Iruka ! Cria Takeru une nouvelle fois, fusillant son compagnon du regard.

— Je veux dire, toutes mes excuses, Miss Yui ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez _la_ Yui Kusanagi ! Je ne vous aurais pas éloigné de mon Roi sinon ! Je pensais que vous l'attaquiez !

— Je.. j'avais deviné… Hésita-t-elle, détournant le regard de l'homme.

Il était un jeune homme souriant avec des cheveux bleus clairs, presque blancs et des yeux bleus scintillants. Il portait un kimono Japonais pour hommes bleu indigo : un hakama – un pantalon large – et un haori – une veste courte. Il avait des sandales Japonaises et semblait briller de joie en regardant joyeusement Yui…

Elle lança un regard aux Dieux et Takeru, un peu inquiète, mais Freyr réagit avant qui que ce soit d'autre, voyant l'autre homme aux côtés de Takeru :

— Hermód ? Hésita-t-il.

Le Dieu avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bruns. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air agacé d'avoir été interrompu mais Yui réalisa rapidement qu'il était un Dieu Nordique. Apparemment, les quatre autres Dieux Nordiques ne savaient pas qu'il venait ici et étaient aussi surpris de le voir ici que les autres :

— Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Baldr.

— Je fais mon boulot, du moins, je le faisais jusqu'à ce que cette humaine arrive et ruine tout !

Takeru fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le Dieu Nordique, le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur :

— Tu ne faisais pas ton boulot ! Tu m'accusais ! Sans raison ! Tu es juste un-

— Susanoo, je pense que ça suffit, dit Tsukito.

Son frère lui lança un regard puis grommela quelque chose sur les Dieux Nordiques et se détourna d'Hermód, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et ignorant les autres :

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais sensé venir ici, continua Freyr s'adressant à son ami Nordique.

— Odin m'a envoyé ici pour voir ce qu'il se passe, expliqua-t-il. Il veut que je transmette des messages dans chaque Royaume pour qu'ils sachent que l'on cherche le voleur et qu'on est prêt à l'arrêter.

— Je vois… Maugréa Baldr. De quoi accusais-tu Takeru ?

— Tu veux dire Susanoo ? Hésita le Dieu Nordique des Messagers.

— Il m'accusait d'être ce foutu voleur ! S'exclama le Dieu, se retournant et regardant d'un air colérique Hermód une nouvelle fois. Comme si je m'en souciais de votre Épée Nordique ! Sérieusement ! Vous pensez vraiment que je perdrais mon temps à utiliser la Convergence pour faire une telle chose !

— Tu as refusé que je fouille l'endroit !

— Bien sûr que j'ai refusé ! Tu m'as insulté !

— Tu as menacé les Nordiques !

— Tu m'as menacé avant que je le fasse ! _Et_ tu m'as accusé de vol ! _Et_ tu as menacé tous les Japonais ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici pour une minute de plus ! Pas après cette accusation ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Plus importantes que me soucier d'une Épée !

— Tu es un-

— Hermód ! Ça suffit ! Hurla Freyr soudainement.

Tout le monde le fixa et il continua, d'un air agacé :

— Je m'occupe de tout dans le Royaume Japonais pour l'instant, Hermód. Tu peux retourner chez les Nordiques ou n'importe quel Royaume où tu dois encore aller.

— Mais-

— Je comprends, il t'a menacé et t'a insulté mais tu l'as fait également. Va passer les messages, c'est tout…

Hermód grommela quelque chose à voix basse et acquiesça :

— Si j'entends quoi que ce soit sur le Royaume Japonais, Odin saura à propos de ça… Menaça-t-il, fixant Takeru qui renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

Il commença à partir, lançant un dernier regard au Dieu Japonais de la Mer et des Tempêtes…

— Et arrête d'insulter les autres Dieux ! Ou ça finira en guerre ! S'exclama Freyr.

Hermód ne répondit pas et Takeru roula les yeux au ciel :

— S'il y a une guerre, ce ne sera pas à cause de cette Épée mais de votre comportement !

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Freyr, fronçant les sourcils.

— Vous continuez d'accuser tout le monde de tout. Laissez-nous respirer ! Ce n'est pas surprenant que presque tous les Royaumes vous ignorent !

_— Vous_ nous avez ignorés !

— On a d'autres problèmes à régler !

— Vous-

— Je pense que c'est assez de cris pour la journée ! S'exclama Apollon, s'approchant des deux Dieux. Take-Take ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! S'écria-t-il.

Takeru regarda son ami mais continua de froncer les sourcils :

— Que faites-vous tous ici ? Et qu'est-ce _qu'elle_ fait ici ? Demanda-t-il, lançant un regard à Yui qui hoqueta de surprise par son ton.

— Uh.. c'est une longue histoire ? Hésita Apollon.

— Et si on se calmait tous, qu'on s'asseyait et parler ? Proposa Baldr.

— Je pense qu'on a besoin de se calmer, en effet… Maugréa Artémis.

Takeru regarda tout le monde l'un après l'autre et son regard fixa plus longtemps Yui avant de soupirer :

— Bien… Je vais me changer, Iruka, occupe-toi d'eux… Dit-il, se tournant.

— Oui, mon Roi ! Dit le jeune homme, sautant joyeusement pour guider les autres.

Tsukito fixa son frère avant de suivre les autres.

Ils entrèrent une immense salle et s'assirent, façon Japonaise, attendant que Takeru revienne et qu'Iruka arrive avec du thé. Maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'aucun des invités n'était une menace pour qui que ce soit, il continuait de sourire et d'obéir joyeusement aux ordres…

Takeru revient enfin sous sa forme humaine, ses yeux dorés avaient disparu pour laisser les prunelles couleur cannelle à la place. Ses cheveux étaient les mêmes qu'à l'Académie. Il portait une tenue similaire que celle qu'il portait quand il était dans sa chambre avec Tsukito.

Il s'assit avec les autres quand Iruka arriva et posa des tasses et du thé pour tout le monde. Il était sur le point de partir quand Takeru l'appela :

— Iruka, reste ici, s'il te plait, dit-il.

Il obéit d'un air enjoué et s'assit à côté du Dieu de la Mer qui soupira avant de faire les présentations :

— Iruka, tu connais déjà la plupart de ceux qui sont là. Yui, c'est Iruka, mon second.

Le Dieu aux cheveux bleus lança un regard à Artémis et Freyr et Baldr les présenta :

— Freyr est le Dieu Nordique du Soleil et de la Prospérité.

— Et voici Artémis, Déesse de la Lune et de la Chasse, ma sœur jumelle, dit Apollon.

— Tu as une sœur jumelle ? Répéta Takeru. Déesse de la Lune, en plus… Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, hein Tsukito ? Fit-il, lançant un regard à son frère qui acquiesça.

Mais tous les deux avaient des yeux inquiets, en disant ça…

— Peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance… Continua Takeru. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Demanda-t-il.

— On cherche le voleur qui a volé mon Épée, l'Épée de la Vie, dit Freyr.

— Ouais, j'ai compris ça après que votre ami me l'ait hurlé quelques douzaines de fois… Ironisa-t-il.

— Ce que Takeru veut dire, dit Tsukito, c'est que nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi vous venez ici, au Royaume Japonais.

— Eh bien.. c'est une longue histoire… Dit Apollon avec un sourire penaud.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda Takeru, pointant Yui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Une.. longue histoire aussi ? Hésita le Dieu du Soleil.

Yui baissa sa tête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Takeru ne cessait de la fusiller du regard et de la pointer du doigt, demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici comme s'il ne voulait pas la voir. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas…

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire elle a été choisie par ta Pythie ?! S'exclama Takeru soudainement, ramenant Yui à la réalité.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus, répondit Apollon.

— C'est mauvais ! Maintenant elle va se retrouver au milieu de tout ça jusqu'à ce que le voleur soit trouvé ! Maugréa-t-il.

Yui déglutit, réalisant qu'il ne _voulait_ pas la voir ici… Elle détourna le regard, plus triste que ce qu'elle aurait pensé et Tsukito le remarqua sans doute puisqu'il fixa son frère :

— Takeru, ne dis pas de telles choses, dit-il. Même si tu veux la garder en sûreté, il n'y a pas besoin de le dire de cette façon…

Surpris, il lança un regard à son frère puis Yui qui semblait tout aussi surprise de savoir que tous ces mots durs étaient pour la protéger. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ont tous les deux détourné le regard, Takeru trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit et Yui avec un petit sourire sur son visage, rassurée.

— Peu.. peu importe… Et ce voleur ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda Takeru.

— C'est pour ça qu'on est là, dit Freyr.

— Uh ?! Vous accusez les Japonais ?! S'exclama Takeru, fronçant les sourcils.

Freyr soupira et secoua sa tête :

— On ne sait pas, on a quelques suspects ici et là, dit-il lançant un regard à Yui et Loki. Mais on ne peut pas être sûrs tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé l'Épée. On est venu au Royaume Japonais pour deux raisons : premièrement, à cause de la fermeture inexpliquée. Deuxièmement, à cause de Yui.

— Yui ? Répéta Tsukito, surpris.

— Elle a des rêves qui ont quelque chose à voir avec le vol, dit Apollon.

— Elle m'a sauvé d'un jugement qui m'aurait coûté ma tête, ajouta Loki.

— Et elle a rêvé de toi, continua Artémis.

— M.. moi ? Hésita Takeru.

Les Dieux se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils pouvaient en parler mais Baldr répondit avec des yeux tristes et inquiets :

— Elle a rêvé de ta mort, Takeru…

— Ma.. ma quoi ? Répéta-t-il avec des yeux grands ouverts.

— Qui ose menacer mon Roi ?! Hurla soudainement Iruka.

— On ne sait pas, répliqua Loki.

— On ne sait même pas si le rêve appartenait au passé ou au futur, ou si ce n'est qu'un rêve, ajouta Thor.

Takeru sembla un peu choqué et il déglutit avant de se forcer à sourire :

— Eh bien, je ne suis pas mort et je ne laisserais personne me tuer !

— C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi émue plus tôt, dit Tsukito à Yui qui acquiesça d'un air hésitant.

— Quand on a vu toute cette panique et quand tu as eu l'air triste, Tsukito… J'ai cru.. j'ai cru que Takeru était vraiment mort…

— C'est quoi cette panique, de toute façon ? Demanda Loki.

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la fermeture ? Demanda Freyr.

Les deux Dieux Japonais se regardèrent et même Iruka baissa la tête, perdant son sourire. L'air changea brusquement, devenant plus lourd, alors que Takeru commençait à expliquer :

— Eh bien… Comme on continue de le répéter, on a un énorme problème ici… Et c'est la raison de la fermeture et de la panique…

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Apollon.

Les deux frères échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Takeru ne soupire et ne réponde alors que Tsukito regardait la table :

— Notre sœur.. a disparu…

Le silence tomba dans la pièce avant que Freyr ne frappe soudainement la table avec son poing :

— Elle doit être le voleur ! Siffla-t-il.

— Elle ne l'est pas ! S'exclama Takeru, fronçant les sourcils. Arrête d'accuser tout le monde, s'il te plait !

Baldr donna un léger coup de coude à Freyr pour le calmer et il baissa sa tête alors que Tsukito commençait à parler :

— Il y a quelques jours, juste quand la Convergence commençait, notre sœur, Amaterasu, a disparu. Elle est la Déesse du Soleil et le leader de Takama-ga-hara…

— Taka-quoi ? Demanda Loki.

— Takama-ga-hara, dit Yui. Le.. pays sacré des Dieux Japonais…

— O.. oui… Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Takeru.

— Je.. uh.. je ne sais pas ? J'ai dû l'entendre au temple…

— Peu importe, elle a soudainement disparu et on a aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver ou pourquoi elle est partie, expliqua Tsukito. Mais il y a déjà beaucoup de conséquences de sa disparition : on a perdu notre leader et notre Soleil.

— Est-ce pourquoi il fait nuit, ici ? Demanda Apollon.

Ils acquiescèrent alors que Yui ouvrait de grands yeux :

— Le soleil ? Mais ! Le soleil disparu ! C'est à cause de ça ?

Takeru acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de continuer :

— Depuis sa disparition, tout le monde panique. Pas juste parce qu'on n'a pas de soleil et parce que le soleil a disparu du Monde humain également mais aussi parce qu'elle est notre leader et est celle qui prend d'habitude toutes les décisions…

— Sans elle, on est complètement perdu… Ajouta Tsukito.

— On avait remarqué… Ironisa Loki, regardant sur le côté.

— C'est pour ça que l'on a fermé et qu'on vous a ignoré, on était occupé à essayer de trouver notre sœur, dit Takeru, regardant droit dans les yeux de Freyr.

Il acquiesça doucement avant de continuer :

— Ne crois pas que j'accuse quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit, mais y aurait-il une chance qu'elle soit le voleur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— J'en doute, pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin ? Fit Takeru.

— En plus, elle a déjà une Épée puissante, elle a disparu aussi donc on pense qu'elle l'a prise et s'est enfuie quelque part pour faire quelque chose, expliqua Tsukito.

— Une Épée ? Demanda Baldr, fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, l'Épée Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, répondit le Dieu de la Lune.

Yui ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa sa tête, essayant de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'Épée si cela appartenait à Amaterasu ?

Mais personne ne sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur même si Loki fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette histoire d'épée.

— Si elle a déjà une Épée, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle volerait la mienne mais même, sa disparition est vraiment étrange…

— On doit la trouver avant la fin de la Convergence… Ou cela pourrait devenir pire à ce moment-là…

— Avec le soleil disparu, commença Tsukito, et les catastrophes qui n'arrêtent de frapper le Monde humain à cause des tensions entre Royaumes, c'est devenu une terrible place où être…

— Ca.. catastrophes ? Répéta Yui. Que veux-tu dire ?

— Eh bien… Tsunamis, tremblements de terre, volcans… Les choses habituelles… Répondit Takeru.

— Mais.. mais ! Zeus a dit.. il a dit que ça n'arriverait qu'avec une guerre ! S'exclama-t-elle, fixant Apollon.

— Oui, avec une guerre, cela augmenterait mais.. avec les tensions, c'est suffisant pour qu'il y ait des conséquences dans le monde humain… Expliqua Freyr.

Yui se força à respire et doucement, déglutit :

— Et.. et mes parents.. ? Et mes frères, et mes amis ?! S'exclama-t-elle, se levant et fixant les deux Dieux Japonais.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, le temple va bien, répondit Takeru. Il n'y a eu que deux tremblement de terre dans ta ville, ajouta-t-il.

_— Que deux tremblements de terre_ ?! Répéta-t-elle. Je dois y aller !

— Ma petite fée ! Attend ! S'exclama Apollon.

Baldr attrapa son bras et elle les regarda :

— C'est trop dangereux, de plus, on ne peut pas te laisser y aller maintenant…

— On ira voir ta famille, je promets, continua Apollon, mais attend encore un peu…

Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et Baldr continua :

_— S'il te plait_… Supplia-t-il.

Elle tomba sur ses genoux une nouvelle fois mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la pièce. C'était la même femme Japonaise que plus tôt mais elle ne sembla pas réaliser qu'il y avait des Dieux d'autres Royaumes dans la pièce, elle fixa Takeru et Tsukito avec des yeux remplis de panique :

— Tsukuyomi ! Susanoo ! Appela-t-elle.

— Que se passe-t-il, Shizuka ? Demanda le Dieu de la Lune.

— Votre sœur ! Amaterasu ! Les sorts de location fonctionnent enfin !

Les deux frères se levèrent brusquement, fixant la Japonaise qui continua :

— Elle est ici ! Au Royaume Japonais ! Mais on ne peut pas trouver où exactement !

— C'est déjà un immense indice de savoir qu'elle est toujours ici ! Dit Tsukito.

— Envoyons plus de personnes après elle, ajouta Takeru. Maintenant on sait qu'il faut chercher ici !

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand ils se souvinrent de leurs amis et se tournèrent vers eux. Takeru se tourna vers Iruka :

— Occupe-toi d'eux, Iruka ! Je reviens aussi vite que possible !

— Oui, mon Roi ! S'exclama-t-il.

Courant après Shizuka, les deux Dieux les laissèrent…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka les guida tous dans des chambres. Il s'occupa de Yui en dernier et la guida dans une autre partie du Palais. Elle observa tout autour d'elle et réalisa que même s'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment Japonais traditionnel, quelque chose semblait différent. Toutes les lumières semblaient être bleues malgré les lueurs blanches qu'elles émanaient. L'atmosphère semblait.. différent…

Iruka remarqua que Yui regardait tout autour d'elle et fixait les réflexions bleues et il expliqua :

— On est sous la mer, dit-il.

— Qu.. quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Il sourit et elle secoua la tête :

— C'est impossible ! Le Palais dans lequel on était, c'était sur une colline ! Sur le sol ! Sur la terre, on ne peut pas être sous l'eau !

— Vous avez passé une porte d'eau, non ? Dit-il.

— Oui.. mais..

— Cela vous a mené ici, au Palais sous-marin de Susanoo.

— Tu.. tu veux dire que tout ça appartient à Takeru ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, il est notre Roi après tout ! Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle observa son visage guilleret et lui demanda ce qui la dérangeait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré :

— Pourquoi l'appelles-tu « Roi » ?

— C'est évident, il est le Roi des mers.

— Je sais qu'il est le Dieu de la Mer et des Tempêtes mais..

— Il est l'un des trois plus puissants Dieux du Royaume Japonais. Les _vrais_ Dieux Japonais, pas ces Shinto que vous, les humains, priez au Japon… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi et Susanoo sont les trois Dieux les plus importants ici. Amaterasu prend soin de tout le monde et avec Tsukuyomi, ils règnent sur la surface alors qu'ici, c'est Susanoo. Il est le Roi de toutes les Mers Japonaises et des créatures sous-marines. Il peut créer des tempêtes et il est généralement celui qui est derrière tous les typhons.

Ne répondant pas, Yui fixa le jeune homme qui expliqua tout ça. Elle savait qui étaient Tsukuyomi et Susanoo évidemment, elle savait que ses deux amis, Tsukito et Takeru étaient des Dieux. _Ces_ Dieux-là en particulier… Mais à l'Académie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris à quel point les Dieux étaient si puissant et si.. _divins_ avant la bataille. Mais comme Thot le lui avait dit, ils étaient des Dieux et n'étaient pas du tout comme elle…

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Takeru qui passait la quasi-totalité de son temps à dormir sous un arbre ou en classe serait aussi important et avait autant de devoirs…

— Est-il un bon Dieu ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle poserait une telle question.

Même Iruka semblait surpris et y réfléchit un long moment :

— Un bon Dieu ? Je ne crois pas qu'un Dieu peut être « bon »… Il exécute ses devoirs et parfois, ce n'est pas toujours de la bonne façon. En tant qu'humain, vous l'accuseriez sans doute d'être responsable des tempêtes et des typhons qui peuvent détruire et blesser les gens. Mais cela fait partie d'un cycle pour préserver l'équilibre dans l'Univers. Si vous voulez qu'il y ait du bon, il faut aussi du mauvais. Il vous voulez de la lumière, il faut des ténèbres…

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, regardant droit dans les yeux bruns de Yui :

— Mais mon Roi a toujours été solitaire et imprévisible, comme la mer. Tous les autres Dieux, même connaissant son pouvoir et son rang, ont toujours agi de la même façon avec lui. Ils étaient arrogants et il a fini par haïr et ne faire confiance à personne sauf Tsukuyomi… Même sa sœur Amaterasu était souvent en colère après lui même s'ils essayaient de maintenir le sentiment de famille les liant ensemble…

Yui se souvient de ce que Tsukito lui avait dit à l'Académie. Que les Dieux avaient accusé Takeru d'être responsable de la mort d'une Déesse alors qu'il essayait de la sauver. Il ne faisait confiance à personne à personne, à cause de ça elle a eu du mal à gagner sa confiance…

— Mais depuis qu'il est revenu de l'Académie de Zeus.. il a changé… Hésita Iruka.

— Changé ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Il a toujours ses petites crises de colère, comme vous l'avez vu plus tôt… Mais il est plus calme et plus ouvert avec tout le monde…

Il tourna ses yeux bleus étincelants vers Yui et continua :

— Je pense que c'est grâce à vous…

— M.. moi ? Répéta-t-elle, rougissant légèrement sans comprendre pourquoi.

— Oui, il m'a dit tout de vous et tout ce que vous avez traversé à l'Académie. Il m'a dit à quel point il vous était reconnaissant, il m'a dit comment vous l'avez sauvé et changé, il m'a dit à quel point il voulait vous protéger, il m'a raconté quand vous l'avez protégé de la colère de Zeus… Il m'a tout dit… Répéta-t-il, regardant droit dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Yui cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, incapable de lui rendre son attention, rougissant encore suite à ses mots…

Iruka sourit et ouvrit un shoji, lui montrant sa chambre :

— Voici votre chambre, Yui Kusanagi. Vous êtes juste à côté des appartements de mon Roi et de ceux de Tsukuyomi.

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita-t-elle, rougissant encore plus et son cœur battant la chamade.

— Mon Roi veut garder un œil sur vous pour être sûr que vous êtes en sûreté.

Elle baissa son visage, cachant ses joues rouges avec ses cheveux et entra la chambre. Iruka sourit et ferma le shoji, parlant au travers :

— Passez une bonne nuit, ma Reine, dit-il avant de partir.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'appuya contre le shoji et posa ses mains sur ses joues chaudes en secouant sa tête :

— Voyons, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et cligna des yeux avant d'étouffer un cri de surprise. Elle avança dans la pièce, ébahie par les beautés qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait des meubles traditionnels Japonais mais ce qui la frappa était la magnifique vue qu'elle avait sous ses yeux.

Elle avança vers une immense fenêtre ronde et regarda à la vue sous-marine. L'eau était bleu claire et il y avait des milliers et des milliers de poissons colorés nageant en face de la fenêtre, la regardant curieusement avant de s'en aller en frétillant joyeusement. Elle vit toutes sortes de poissons et créatures de mer comme des dauphins et des requins, même une baleine très loin. Avec les algues et les coraux, on aurait dit un monde magique de couleurs et de lumières…

Elle entendit frapper et se tourna pour voir Takeru glisser d'un air hésitant le shoji avant d'entrer :

— Tu aimes ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire quand il réalisa ce qu'elle regardait.

— C'est magnifique ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la mer puisse être aussi belle ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Il sourit doucement et s'approcha, immédiatement, les poissons et les créatures s'approchèrent alors qu'il posait sa main sur la fenêtre de glace. Yui regarda la scène et sourit d'un air ravi :

— Ils t'aiment bien, réalisa-t-elle.

Il rigola et se tourna vers elle :

— Ils t'aiment aussi, dit-il.

— Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Ils me l'ont dit, répondit-il comme si c'était évident. Ils t'aiment bien et sont contents de te voir ici…

Elle hésita et lança un regard à Takeru alors qu'il continuait de regarder les poissons avec un regard protecteur :

— Et.. et toi ? Es-tu.. content de me voir ici ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il sembla étonné par la question et la fixa avant de répondre :

— Bien sûr que je suis content de te voir ici ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsque tu m'as sauté dessus aujourd'hui !

Soulagée, elle respira et sourit, se sentant honteuse d'avoir pu penser qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ici :

— Tant.. tant mieux… Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression que tu me veux loin d'ici…

Il perdit son sourire et hésita avant de continuer :

— Évidemment que je te veux loin d'ici. Une guerre est sur le point d'exploser entre les Royaumes à cause de ce vol et tout le monde à Takama-ga-hara est terriblement inquiet pour ma sœur… Tu es en danger ici et dans chaque Royaume et je ne veux pas te savoir en danger…

Elle détourna le regard et pensa à ce qu'Iruka lui avait dit plus tôt au sujet de Takeru qui voulait la protéger et la garder en sûreté…

— Dans mon Monde aussi, je serais en danger avec toutes ces catastrophes…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ta famille, Tsukito et moi avons fait en sorte que le temple soit protégé et jusqu'à présent, le sort est resté intact.

— Merci… Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix remplie de soulagement.

— Je.. je pensais que tu serais là… Pas en train de courir dans tous les Royaumes après ce voleur… Ajouta-t-il avec des yeux tristes.

— Je préfère être ici et aussi utile que je puisse l'être pour trouver ce voleur plutôt que de me cacher chez moi alors que les Mondes s'effondrent… Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il rit gentiment et posa une main sur sa tête d'un air blagueur :

— Arrête d'être aussi têtue, ça te tuera un jour !

— Non, je suis trop têtue pour être tuée ! Rigola-t-elle.

Une nouvelle fois, il rit de son rire éclatant et léger avec son beau et vrai sourire. Elle le fixa et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna le regard, lançant un regard au lit. Takeru s'en rendit compte et interpréta de la mauvaise façon son regard :

— Tu es sans doute fatiguée, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir. Je ne serais pas loin, si tu as besoin de moi. Tsukito aussi est proche. Je me demande pourquoi Iruka t'a installée ici alors que les autres sont de l'autre côté du Palais… Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Yui sourit d'un air penaud alors que le Dieu aux cheveux bleus la laissait seule.

Elle soupira et avec un sourire alla au lit. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait apaisée d'aller dormir parce qu'elle savait que Takeru était en vie et surtout, sain et sauf…

* * *

_Alors ? Un chapitre calme et où il n'y a pas trop de catastrophes même si Amaterasu a disparu ! x)_

_La "Lumière Perdue" est évidemment Amaterasu, Déesse du Soleil ! :P_

_Et que pensez-vous du nouveau perso, Iruka ? Iruka signifie "dauphin" en japonais et vous comprenez plus tard pourquoi ! ;)_

_Pour les références, elles sont expliquées dans le chapitre : il s'agit d'Amaterasu, soeur de Susanoo et Tsukuyomi qui règnent tous les trois sur Takama-ga-hara. :)_

_Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche : "CE QUE CELA VEUT DIRE D'ÊTRE HUMAIN..."_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D_

_May_


	10. Ce que cela veut dire d'être humain…

_Voilà le chapitre :)_

_**Ime** : Tu peux commencer à avoir des soupçons sur certains couples, oui ! :P Pour cette histoire de "Reine" avec Yui, ce sera sans doute expliqué, mais dans quelques chapitres ! Mais, franchement, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin d'explications ou tu n'as pas une petite idée ? :P_

_**Guest** : C'est Takeru en même temps, je doute qu'il comprenne grand chose aux femmes ! :P Sache que "quelques lignes d'espérance" suivi de "frustration" est ma signature ! :D_

_**Saul** : Aucune idée malsaine n'a traversé la tête de Yui en regardant le lit, elle a juste voulu regarder ailleurs et ses yeux se sont posés sur le lit, c'est tout ! x) Encore une fois, Takeru reste Takeru, non ? :P Pour Iruka, cela sera expliqué plus tard ! ;) Il faut juste savoir que j'utilise souvent des prénoms pour mes OC qui reflètent qui ils sont vraiment. :)_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Je n'écris jamais de fanfic sans qu'il y ait au moins UN personnage qui meurt, prépare-toi parce qu'en plus on a tout un éventail de possibilités intéressantes ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le moment entre Yui et Takeru ! :D_

_**Panda** : Je connais quelqu'un qui aime les pandas, mais je doute qu'il s'agisse de toi ! :P Pour savoir si Yui finit avec quelqu'un, faut attendre la fin de l'histoire ! :P Takeru est mon perso préféré aussi avec Loki, donc ils vont souffrir ! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE X : Ce que cela veut dire d'être humain…

[ Ils vont au Royaume Japonais pour trouver la vérité sur la fermeture. Takeru est sain et sauf mais sa sœur, Amaterasu, Déesse du Soleil, a disparu ce qui est la raison pour laquelle le Royaume est en panique et que le soleil a disparu dans le monde humain. ]

Yui ouvrit ses yeux et étouffa un cri de surprise, voyant l'une des plus célèbres montagnes dans le monde et la Japonaise la plus connue. Le Mont Fuji. Sa pierre grise et son sommet blanc étaient connus dans le monde entier et elle se sentit submergée par sa beauté et son pouvoir.

Elle cligna des yeux et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait ailleurs. Sur une sorte de plateforme, le sol était fait de petits cailloux gris et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit un temple. Il était différent que celui dans lequel elle avait grandi, les couleurs étaient toutes dorées et rouges et il y avait un torii – un portail traditionnel Japonais qui marquait la transition entre le profane et le sacré. Il était rouge et doré, comme le temple mais la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et retient son souffle à la vue.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir un immense lac et elle comprit qu'elle était _sur_ le Mont Fuji…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit le son familier d'un gong. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le temple et le coup résonna une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas si cela venait du temple si cela résonnait dans sa tête et son corps entier, mais les coups profonds lui donnaient des frissons. Il semblait être entendu dans la montagne entière, comme si chaque animal, chaque être vivant avait cessé de respirer juste pour écouter cette mélodie solennel…

Soudain, elle entendit, au milieu des coups, un murmure. Elle ne pouvait voir personne mais elle entendit la voix du voleur dont elle pouvait deviner le sourire affiché sur son visage :

— _Yui_… Appela-t-il. _Yui..!_

Il rigola et elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, tournant dans tous les sens, essayant de le voir :

— Qui est-ce ? Montrez-vous ! Cria-t-elle.

Seulement un rire, venant de partout et nul part à la fois lui répondit :

— _Yui !_

— Montrez-vous ! Hurla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils et serrant ses poings.

Elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos mais fut incapable de bouger alors qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du voleur à la base de sa nuque. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses bras et elle déglutit, sentant son sourire contre son oreille quand il murmura :

— Oh… Yui… Souffla-t-il avec un ton ironique.

Elle se retourna mais ne put voir personne, ses yeux remplis de terreur. Puis, tout s'enchaîna. Elle vit des flashes et des images qu'elle reconnut trop bien. Il y avait les images des cauchemars qu'elle avait déjà eus avec le voleur : quand il a volé l'Épée, quand Loki était inconscient, toutes les fois où elle a rêvé en boucle de la mort de Takeru… Ces images défilaient si vite dans ses yeux qu'elle les voyait à peine, mais c'était suffisant pour l'effrayer. Au milieu de la procession de ce qu'elle voulait le moins voir, elle entendait les cris de pure terreur qui lui glaçaient le sang. Toutes les images et les cris se superposaient les uns sur les autres dans une terrible horreur…

— ..i ! Yui !

Haletant et en nage, elle se leva brusquement, ouvrant de grands yeux et hurlant. Elle sentit des bras forts l'immobiliser et elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée et perdue… Elle vit seulement Takeru, Tsukito et Iruka la fixaient avec de l'inquiétude et de la peur sur leurs visages…

Elle respira, tremblant et fermant ses yeux, luttant contre les larmes…

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Tsukito.

— C'est évident qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Répondit son frère, le fusillant du regard.

— N.. non… Tout va bien… Souffla-t-elle.

Mais Takeru l'ignora et se tourna vers son second qui cligna les yeux de surprise :

— Va chercher les autres, je pense qu'ils voudront savoir ça, ordonna-t-il.

— Oui, mon Roi ! Répondit Iruka avant de partir en courant.

Les deux Dieux Japonais échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de regarder à nouveau Yui, toujours sur son lit et essayant de se remettre du cauchemar qu'elle venait d'avoir… Elle avait pensé que sachant Takeru en vie l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, qu'elle ne rêverait plus de sa mort… Mais c'était encore pire… Elle ne savait même plus ce qui était vrai, ce qui était le cauchemar, si cela faisait partie du passé, du futur ou du présent… Elle était complètement perdue…

— Mauvaise herbe, tu vas bien ? Demanda Takeru.

Ne répondant pas, elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux alors que les deux frères se lançaient un regard, trop inquiets pour savoir quoi faire…

— Ça suffit… Pourquoi ai-je tous ces rêves ? Souffla-t-elle.

— Mauvaise herbe… Murmura-t-il.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Kusanagi Yui, tout sera plus clair dès que nous aurons arrêté ce voleur, dit Tsukito, se voulant rassurant.

Elle ne répondit pas quand ils entendirent des pas précipités :

— Ma petite fée ! S'exclama Apollon.

Ils coururent vers elle mais elle leva à peine sa tête pour regarder les Dieux, la fixant avec de l'inquiétude sur leurs visages :

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Baldr, s'asseyant près d'elle et prenant sa main.

— Un cauchemar, et je pense que ça a quelque chose à faire avec tous les précédents, expliqua Takeru.

— De quoi as-tu rêvé, ma petite fée ? Demanda Apollon, s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, la regardant avec des yeux verts rassurant.

Elle le fixa et leur expliqua son rêve entier. Ils semblèrent aussi perdus qu'elle mais elle était reconnaissante quand Iruka lui apporta un verre d'eau.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Artémis.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'important sur le Mont Fuji ? Demanda Baldr, regardant les deux Dieux Japonais.

— Erh… Hésita Takeru, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant intensément.

— C'est la maison et place sacrée de deux Dieux Shinto, répondit Tsukito. Mais.. ils ne vivent pas sur le Mont Fuji qui fait partie du monde humain, et avec ce temple, cela ne peut qu'être la montagne dans le monde de Yui.

— Je vais au Mont Fuji ! S'exclama Frey, commençant à marcher en dehors de la pièce.

— Attend ! S'écria Yui.

Elle se leva, essayant de le suivre mais ses jambes s'emmêlèrent dans les draps et elle serait tombée si Baldr n'avait pas été là. Mais elle courut après Freyr qui la regarda de haut, légèrement surpris :

— Je viens avec toi ! Annonça-t-elle.

— Ma petite fée !

— Mauvaise herbe !

— Yui !

Tous les autres Dieux la fixèrent, bouche grande ouverte alors qu'elle continuait :

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ces rêves et pourquoi j'ai été choisie mais cela pourrait être un indice. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors je viens avec toi !

Freyr ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, ses yeux bleus regardant droit dans les bruns de Yui avant de soupirer :

— Comme tu veux, mais je ne te surveillerais pas…

Elle lui sourit mais Apollon se leva :

— Je viens aussi !

— Moi aussi ! S'exclama Baldr.

Artémis, Loki et Thor acquiescèrent, surtout parce qu'ils devaient garder un œil sur les autres. Yui se tourna vers Takeru et Tsukito qui se lancèrent un regard :

— Amaterasu est encore absente… Remarqua Tsukito.

— Oh non ! Vous ne restez pas tous seuls alors que je rêve de ta mort ! S'exclama Yui, pointant un doigt vers Takeru. Vous venez avec nous ! Tous les deux ! De cette façon, vous serez protégés !

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, maugréa le Dieu de la Mer.

— Takeru ! Grommela Yui, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Tss… Siffla-t-il, détournant le regard.

Tsukito regarda son frère puis acquiesça vers les autres Dieux :

— On vient également, dit-il. Les autres Dieux Japonais peuvent chercher notre sœur sans nous.

Yui sourit de soulagement mais Baldr s'approcha d'elle :

— Dans tous les cas, nous ne quittons pas cet endroit avant que tu ne te soies reposé et aies mangé, Yui. Tu as besoin de forces, surtout si on va sur le Mont Fuji.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Apollon.

Elle acquiesça mais avant qu'ils la laissent seule, elle attrapa la manche d'Apollon :

— Attend, tu penses.. si on va dans le monde humain, pourrait-on aller voir ma famille ? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

Freyr ouvrit sa bouche mais le Dieu du Feu la couvrit avec sa main avant de répondre :

— Bien sûr, chaton ! Dit-il.

Elle sourit aux Dieux qui la laissèrent seule avec les poissons qui l'observaient de l'autre côté de la vitre…

Se sentant épuisée, elle soupira mais mangea aussi vite que possible avant de prendre un bain et s'habiller.

Elle trouva les autres, prêts et l'attendant. Ils commencèrent doucement leur montée au Palais de Takama-ga-hara. Le soleil était toujours absent dans le ciel et le Royaume Japonais était toujours en pleine confusion…

Sur leur montée vers la maison où se trouvaient les portails, Takeru soupira profondément, levant ses yeux vers le ciel :

— Tu vas bien, Takeru ? Demanda Yui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, continue d'avancer, répondit-il, ses yeux toujours en train de fixer la nuit étoilée.

Elle hésita avant de continuer :

— Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur ?

— Tss… Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, ce n'est pas un problème… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle nous a laissés et a créé une telle pagaille sans dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit…

— Je suis sûre qu'elle a ses raisons, dit-elle avec un sourire.

— Elle a intérêt… Maugréa-t-il.

Comme plus tôt, il n'y avait personne dans la maison aux portes et alors que Takeru et Tsukito préparaient le portail pour aller dans le Royaume humain, Freyr croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

— Un tel manque de gardes, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il y ait un voleur et une Déesse parcourant les Royaumes… Grommela-t-il.

— On n'a pas besoin de gardes ou de qui que ce soit pour garder les portes, dit Takeru.

— On sort rarement de notre Royaume, ajouta Tsukito. Sauf pour rencontrer les Shinto, mais on est si connectés et si proches qu'il n'y a pas besoin de portail et portes. Les Royaumes Shinto et Japonais sont presque un.

— Iruka m'a dit que vous et Amaterasu étaient les Dieux Japonais les plus puissants, dit Yui.

— C'est vrai, répondit Takeru avec un sourire fier. On est les plus puissants et importants, mais les Dieux les plus vénérés sont les Shinto – même s'ils ne font pas grand-chose… Tout le monde, préparez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

Apollon offrit sa main à Yui qui l'accepta avec un sourire. Baldr fusilla du regard les deux alors que Takeru essayait de regarder ailleurs. Il ouvrit la porte et comme d'habitude, la lumière envahit leurs yeux.

Quand Yui les ouvrit une nouvelle fois, elle vacilla seulement pour sentir les bras forts d'Apollon autour d'elle pour la stabiliser… Elle gémit alors que tous les Dieux commençaient à marcher, lui laissant de l'espace :

— Je ne m'y habituerais jamais… Maugréa-t-elle.

— Mal de transport, mauvais herbe ? Ironisa Takeru.

Elle l'ignora et marcha, regardant autour d'elle seulement pour étouffer un cri choqué.

Sa ville et ses bâtiments étaient reconnaissables évidemment, mais il y avait d'habitude des milliers de gens marchant frénétiquement ici… Il y avait des gens, mais ils avaient tous l'air tristes et faibles, marchant doucement.

Il y avait un écran sur un bâtiment, diffusant une publicité qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt… Les bâtiments et les rues portaient les cicatrices des tremblements de terre et quelques voitures étaient arrêtées sur les côtés de la rue. Il y avait quelques personnes qui marchaient, il y avait quelques voitures qui roulaient, la vie avait continué mais.. ce n'était pas la même que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée…

Bien sûr, tout était sombre à cause du soleil manquant et elle sentit un immense poids sur son cœur, sachant que tout ce qui se passait était à cause des Dieux et de ce voleur…

— Ma petite fée, tu vas bien ? Demanda Apollon.

Elle acquiesça et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient sur les quais, dans le centre de la ville. Elle pouvait voir la mer et les bateaux de pêche ici et là…

Déglutissant, elle fit quelques pas dans les rues, regardant les rues tristes qui étaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps, joyeuses et bondées…

— Que s'est-il passé.. ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Les Dieux ne répondirent pas, l'air triste et coupable. Ils savaient parfaitement que c'était à cause d'eux que ce voleur que tout ça s'est produit et aucun d'eux n'aimait voir l'expression choquée et douloureuse sur le visage de la jeune fille…

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le sol se mit à bouger furieusement. Les gens hurlèrent de terreur et Yui tomba sur le sol, sur ses genoux, incapable de se tenir sur ses jambes pendant le tremblement de terre alors que Baldr sautait vers elle et l'entourait de ses bras pour la protéger. Tous les Dieux essayèrent de rester sur leurs pieds mais la plupart avaient un genou sur le sol, attendant anxieusement que le séisme cesse.

C'était terriblement long, même pour quelques secondes, quand le sol s'effondre sous vos pieds, cela semble être une éternité.

Yui vit avec des yeux grands ouverts, remplis de terreur, les gens tomber sur le sol, hurlant et essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Plus de craquelures apparurent sur le sol et sur un bâtiment. Quelques fenêtres explosèrent, envoyant du verre brisée de partout.

L'écran envoya des étincelles dans tous les sens, la pub disparut. Il trembla et avec un terrible ralenti, tomba doucement vers le sol avant d'exploser, envoyant des étincelles, du verre brisée et provoquant un feu sur le sol, causant encore plus de personnes à hurler de terreur.

C'est quand le tremblement de terre s'arrêta mais Yui ne pouvait pas bouger et était encore immobilisée sur le sol, tremblante dans les bras de Baldr…

Loki se leva et alors que tout le monde était encore secoué par le séisme, il marcha vers l'écran brisé et bougea ses bras. Le feu qui avait commencé à se propager et les étincelles semblèrent trembloter et doucement, volèrent vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras et le feu y alla avant que le Dieu du Feu ne ferme ses mains, se débarrassant des flammes.

Il se tourna vers les autres Dieux et Yui, qui grâce à Baldr, réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds :

— Tout le monde va bien ? Yui, tout va bien ? Demanda le Dieu de la Lumière d'un air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça mais continua de regarder la scène de dévastation sous ses yeux…

— Il était puissant… Marmonna Freyr.

— Cela doit être le plus puissant des séismes jusqu'à présent, ajouta Tsukito.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment avant que Takeru se tourne soudainement vers la mer qui ne semblait pas différente. Tsukito le remarqua et se tourna vers son frère :

— Takeru ? Hésita-t-il.

Le Dieu de la Mer et des Tempêtes respira doucement et se tourna vers les autres, ses yeux durs et son visage sérieux :

— On doit se dépêcher, on devrait retourner au Royaume Japonais pour l'instant.

— Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thor.

— Tsunami, maugréa-t-il à mi-voix.

Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux, pas si surpris après la puissance du tremblement de terre mais quand même inquiets. Yui cessa de respirer, son cœur ratant un battement et elle secoua sa tête :

— Non, non, non ! On ne part pas ! On ne part pas maintenant s'il y a un tsunami qui arrive ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Mauvaise herbe, c'est trop dangereux !

— Non ! Il faut les prévenir ! Mes.. mes amis et ma famille sont ici ! Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont survécu les tremblements de terre jusqu'à ici, ne me force pas à les abandonner contre un tsunami !

Takeru détourna son regard et tous les Dieux baissèrent leurs yeux. Elle les fixa l'un après l'autre, se sentant trahie et elle recula, s'échappant des bras de Baldr. Elle secoua sa tête et grimaça :

— Je ne peux pas y croire… Souffla-t-elle.

— Yui, tu dois comprendre, on ne peut pas risquer ta vie… Dit Baldr avec des yeux tristes.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été choisie par cette Oracle ?! _Je_ n'ai pas _choisi_ ça !

— Ma petite fée, je t'en prie, retourne au Royaume tant que tu le peux, supplia Apollon.

Elle regarda chaque Dieu et recula encore plus :

— Je n'ai pas choisi d'être votre guide ou je ne sais pas quoi pour trouver ce voleur. Maintenant, des gens pour lesquels je me soucie sont sur le point de mourir. Alors je choisis de rester ici, même si cela veut dire que je mourrais !

Baldr respira difficilement et Loki regarda désespérément ses deux amis alors que Freyr soupirait :

— Thor, attrape-la et retournons au Royaume Japonais. Je suis fatigué d'avoir affaire à une humaine qui ne comprend pas ce qui est vraiment important, dit-il.

Mais Thor se contenta de le fixer. Yui déglutit et regarda le Dieu aux cheveux verts :

— Thor, tu ne vas pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me forcerais pas à faire quoi que ce soit… Aucun de vous ne le ferait ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— On veut seulement que tu sois en sécurité ! Répliqua Baldr. S'il te plait, retourne au Royaume où tu seras protégée !

— Non !

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra ses poings. Ils étaient tous surpris de la voir pas juste en colère mais si.. différente… Elle avait toujours été forte à sa façon mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de défier l'un d'entre eux, même contre Zeus, elle n'a jamais eu l'air aussi.. lumineuse… Elle était furieuse, évidemment, mais ils étaient abasourdis de voir autant de.. _pouvoir_ venant d'elle…

— Vous êtes censés avoir appris le cœur humain, vous devriez savoir ce que cela veut dire. Je n'abandonnerais pas ceux pour lesquels je me soucie dans cette ville comme je n'abandonnerais aucun d'entre vous si vous étiez en danger ! Être là pour ceux dont vous vous souciez, les aider, les protéger ! _C'est ce que cela veut dire d'être humain !_ S'écria-t-elle désespérément.

Ils se regardèrent tous, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait face à une situation similaire. Quand Baldr était devenu le Dieu de la Destruction et les avait presque tous tués, ils avaient fait face pas seulement au pouvoir de Destruction, mais aussi se protéger les uns les autres et leurs camarades…

Mais avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Yui marcha vers Takeru qui recula, choqué par sa furie :

— Takeru, tu es le Dieu de la Mer et des Tempêtes, je sais que tu peux contrôler l'eau et je suis quasiment sûre que tu peux créer des tsunamis !

— C'est le cas, mais-

— Alors arrête-le ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le silence tomba entre eux et Takeru grimaça, ne sachant pas quoi faire :

— Mauvaise herbe… Arrêter un tsunami sur son chemin est plus que compliqué, je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez puissant pour-

— Alors essaie !

Elle marqua une pause de continuer :

— Essaie et sauve tout le monde dans cette ville ! Ou laisse le tsunami s'abattre dans ces rues et je mourrais avec ma famille et mes amis !

Il détourna le regard, de la douleur dans ses yeux. Il serra ses poings si fort qu'il commença à trembloter et que ses jointures devinrent blanches… Il déglutit puis soupira douloureusement :

— Tss… Merde.. ! Maugréa-t-il.

Yui le regarda, comme tous les autres Dieux qui étaient plus que surprise, surtout Tsukito…

Takeru se détourna des autres et marcha vers la barrière :

— Si vous voyez l'eau reculer, vous envoyez Yui au Royaume Japonais même si elle se bat, vous l'assommez si nécessaire ! Grommela-t-il.

— Takeru ! S'exclama Tsukito. Si tu ne peux pas-

— Je sais, coupa son frère, baissant ses yeux et se concentrant.

Tsukito sembla choqué mais n'ajouta rien alors que Takeru commençait à émettre une lueur intense, Yui dut détourner son regard et quand elle le vit à nouveau, il était sous sa forme de Dieu, avec sa tenue de bataille. Il se tourna et la regarda une dernière fois avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Ils coururent tous à la barrière, regardant au bas dans l'eau mais Takeru ne pouvait plus être vu, sûrement déjà en train de nager rapidement vers la vague massive… Yui posa ses mains sur la barrière, son cœur battant anxieusement avec Tsukito juste à côté d'elle. Même son visage calme semblait inquiet pour son frère…

Les bateaux de pêche commencèrent à remuer d'une drôle de façon et bientôt, les sirènes commencèrent à résonner dans la ville. Les gens couraient aussi vite que possible des côtes mais Yui et les Dieux restèrent à la barrière.

Tsukito déglutit et remua ses mains anxieusement, le remarquant, Yui hésita :

— Il va y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il est puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-elle, même si c'était plus pour se rassurer elle-même.

— Takeru n'a jamais essayé d'arrêter un tsunami, répondit Tsukito. C'est dans l'ordre des choses de laisser ce genre de conséquences frapper, même si des gens sont tués. De plus, l'eau a sa propre force et Takeru ne peut pas toujours la contrôler… Avec un tremblement de terre aussi puissant que celui que l'on a eu, je n'ose imaginer la taille de la vague…

Il marqua une pause, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de concerne, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui d'être aussi expressif :

— Je ne pense qu'il y arrivera… Murmura-t-il.

Les autres Dieux le fixèrent, la peur les envahissant soudainement alors que Yui garda ses yeux sur la mer mouvante, les bateaux remuant de plus en plus…

— Thor, tu es le plus fort de nous tous, dit Freyr, yeux sur la mer. Tu seras celui à immobiliser la fille quand on part.

Le Dieu aux cheveux verts hésita puis acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent anxieusement quand les premiers signes de l'arrivée de la vague commencèrent à se montrer… L'eau commença à se retirer avec une vitesse incroyable, bientôt, les bateaux de pêche étaient sur le sable mouillé…

Yui serra la barrière, inquiète, alors que Tsukito continuait :

— Si le tsunami se produit, cela voudrait dire qu'il a été trop puissant et que Takeru a été submergé par sa force… Il sera gravement affaibli…

Freyr attendit anxieusement puis regarda à Yui qui continuait de fixer l'eau, espérant voir tout s'arrêter…

— On n'attend pas plus ! Allons-y ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Non ! On attend que Takeru revienne ! Dit-elle d'un air têtu.

Freyr focalisa son attention sur les autres Dieux pour de l'aide mais en un regard, il comprit qu'ils attendraient plus longtemps malgré les terribles conséquences que cela pourrait avoir… À une centaine de mètres d'eux, ils pouvaient voir la vague commencer à apparaître. Un ruban blanc au-dessus de la mer bleue…

Loki commença à être plus anxieux et lança un regard à Yui :

— Yui, on devrait y aller… Quand la vague arrive, elle vient très vite et on-

— Loki, je suis Japonaise. J'ai grandi dans un pays où les tremblements de terre et les tsunamis sont normaux. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, dit-elle sans détourner le regard de l'eau.

Ils attendirent un peu plus longtemps mais Freyr se mit à tourner en rond anxieusement, lançant des regards à la mer et la vague qui arrivait :

— Ça suffit ! On y va ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Il a raison, on devrait y aller, ma petite fée… Murmura Apollon, prenant sa main.

— Non.. ! Takeru est.. on..

— Il n'y a plus de temps, Yui ! S'exclama Baldr, tirant avec Apollon.

Ils la tirèrent plus loin, les autres Dieux s'éloignant de la barrière alors qu'ils commençaient à attendre le rugissement de la vague. Yui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et vit une silhouette qu'elle reconnut :

— TAKERU !

Elle secoua sa tête et courut à la barrière sans réfléchir, se détachant des deux Dieux qui la regardaient, bouche grande ouverte :

— Yui !

— Ma petite fée ! Reviens !

La vague approchait de plus en plus près mais Yui continuait d'avoir confiance en Takeru et savait qu'il le ferait dans les temps. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux et les ferma mais soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa et la tira avec une telle force que ses ongles se brisèrent sur la barrière de bois. Étouffant un cri de surprise, elle essaya de bouger mais Thor était bien trop fort pour elle. Il la jeta sur son épaule alors que les Dieux couraient aussi vite que possible :

— C'est trop tard pour ouvrir le portail ! S'exclama Freyr.

Il scintilla et ré-apparut sous sa forme de Dieu, vite suivi par tous les autres. Ils sautèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'air et alors qu'il continuait de courir, Thor brilla, Yui toujours sur son épaule. Elle vit l'eau frapper la barrière et détourna le regard, criant quand Thor sauta brusquement. Son cœur rata un battement quand ils échappèrent à peine la vague.

Elle frappa les premiers bâtiments et envahit les rues mais elle n'était pas aussi haute que ce à quoi ils se seraient attendus, au vu de la puissance du tremblement de terre…

— Il a réussi.. ! Murmura Tsukito, le souffle court avant de secouer la tête. Je vais voir si je peux trouver Takeru ! S'exclama-t-il, flottant au-dessus de l'eau, cherchant son frère.

— Je viens avec toi, Tsuki-Tsuki !

— Moi aussi ! S'exclama Baldr.

Avec Artémis, ils commencèrent à flotter au-dessus de l'eau, cherchant leur ami. Yui fixa l'eau sous elle et Thor grimaça:

— Kusanagi, arrête de donner des coups de pied, dit-il.

— Si tu continues comme ça, il n'aura jamais d'enfants ! Ironisa Loki avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'agrippa au Dieu aux cheveux verts, passant ses bras autour de son cou et enroulant fermement ses doigts autour de la fourrure brune. Elle avait des yeux grands ouverts et resta comme ça alors qu'il ouvrit ses lèvres, légèrement surpris :

— Je.. je suis désolée ..! Souffla-t-elle. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte! Et.. et j'ai été une idiote…

Le Dieu sourit doucement et prudemment, la laissa tomber pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur son épaule mais contre lui :

— Ne me lâche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, s'agrippant encore à lui.

— Je ne vais pas te lâcher. Même si je le faisais, Loki serait prêt à te rattraper…

Elle vit Loki, un peu plus, regardant en partie à l'eau et en partie à elle…

— Et je ne voudrais pas que Baldr et Loki me tuent pour t'avoir laissée tomber dans l'eau, ajouta-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Elle sourit doucement et rigola alors que Loki leur lançait un regard, se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Freyr les fixa à son tour, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait agi de façon aussi têtue et idiote…

— Loki ! Appela Thor.

Le Dieu aux cheveux rouges regarda en l'air quand Thor lâcha Yui, le Dieu du Feu l'attrapa juste à temps après son cri de terreur et il lança un regard à son ami :

— La prochaine fois, attend que je sois prêt à l'attraper ! Grommela-t-il.

— Je vais aider les autres à trouver Takeru, dit-il, volant plus loin.

Yui s'agrippa à Loki fermement, passant ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il cessait de respirer de l'avoir aussi près de lui… Son visage devient rouge et il était soulagé que Yui ne puisse le voir, même s'il ne put échapper au sourire moqueur de Freyr…

— Allons te poser à un endroit plus sûr, dit le Dieu du Feu.

— Ne me fais pas une farce maintenant et essaie de me lâcher… Murmura-t-elle, son visage contre son cou.

— Promis, je ne ferais rien de tel… Dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il vola vers le toit d'un bâtiment et la posa dessus, vite rejoint par Freyr. Ils fixèrent la rue pleine d'eau qui retournait doucement dans la mer…

Yui lança un regard hésitant à Freyr qui avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et regarda l'eau devenue grise par le sable et la poussière :

— Je.. je suis désolée… Chuchota-t-elle d'un air hésitant. J'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de vous mettre tous en danger…

Il tourna ses yeux dorés sur elle et attendit un long moment avant de répondre :

— Je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu as agi de cette façon. C'était peut-être têtu et stupide mais, Susanoo a quand même réussi à ralentir la vague suffisamment pour limiter la destruction. Avec le tremblement de terre que l'on a eu, le tsunami aurait dû être bien plus puissant et la vague bien plus haute que ça.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer :

— Tu as probablement sauvé des vies, agissant tel que tu l'as fait, conclut-il.

Hésitante, elle sourit doucement, rassurée de savoir qu'il ne la blâmait pas pour quoi que ce soit…

— Maintenant, Loki, pourquoi ne vas-tu donc pas aider les autres à trouver Susanoo ? Demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? Les autres sont tous-

Il s'immobilisa et tourna ses yeux dorés sur le Dieu Nordique, fronçant les sourcils:

— Je ne te laisse pas seul avec Yui, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

— Uh ? Hésita-t-elle, fixant les deux alors que Loki avançait devant la Japonaise pour la protéger.

Le Dieu Nordique du Soleil soupira et secoua sa tête :

— Je veux seulement parler avec Yui seule. Il y a quelques d'étrange avec cette fille et tu ne peux pas le nier. Donc, je veux savoir si elle est le voleur ou non.

— Qu.. quoi ? Bredouilla-t-elle, reculant.

— Tu ne la touches pas ! Menaça Loki, du feu apparaissant dans ses mains.

Freyr le fixa, se sentant hautement insulté par la menace du Dieu du Feu avant de sourire :

— Tu veux te battre, Loki ? Alors, amène-toi ! Siffla-t-il.

* * *

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre et je crois que je suis partie un peu OOC mais, je voulais que l'ont voit les conséquences dans le monde humain et que Freyr commence à comprendre comment pense Yui (même si la fin est ambigue...)_

_Prochain chapitre : "ADIEUX..."_

_Alors, à qui dira-t-on adieux ? :P_

_J'attends vos reviews ! :D_

_May_


	11. Adieux

_Le chapitre arrive! :D_

_**Ime** : Pour bientôt? Disons que les couples et les histoires d'Amour commenceront vraiment d'ici.. deux, trois chapitres? ^^"_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Juste un? Ce serait dommage, il y a tellement de possibilités, pourquoi s'arrêter à une seule mort? :P Tu verras bien ce qui se cache derrière le titre de ce chapitre! :D_

_**Saul** : Comme je l'ai dit à Lina, pour savoir pourquoi "Adieux", il faut lire ! :P T'en fais pas, un mini combat arrivera au prochain chapitre ! ;)_

_**Panda** : Vous allez vite voir qui sont mes perso préférés, vu qu'ils ont tous les deux failli y passer déjà ! ;) Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! ;)_

_**Lucie** : En réalité, Amaterasu est une femme, une Déesse et c'est dans le jeu qu'ils l'ont changé en homme. Pourquoi, aucune idée? Mais tu peux vérifier sur internet, si tu veux. Il n'y a que dans le jeu KamiAso que Amaterasu est un homme. Quant à savoir avec qui Yui finit, il faut lire jusqu'à la fin ! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XI : Adieux…

[ Takeru est sain et sauf mais sa sœur, Amaterasu, Déesse du Soleil, a disparu ce qui est la raison pour laquelle le Royaume Japonais est en panique et que le soleil a disparu du monde humain. Après un rêve qui montre à Yui le Mont Fuji, ils décident d'y aller, et avant, de s'arrêter à la ville de Yui pour vérifier que sa famille aille bien. Un tremblement de terre frappe la ville suivi par un tsunami, suppliant Takeru d'aider, il va arrêter la vague. Mais alors que les autres le cherchent, Loki et Freyr sont sur le point de se battre. ]

— Tu ne la touches pas ! Menaça Loki, du feu apparaissant dans ses mains.

Freyr le fixa puis sourit :

— Tu veux te battre, Loki ? Alors, amène-toi ! Siffla-t-il.

Le Dieu du Feu fronça les sourcils encore plus, il était sur le point de se jeter sur le Dieu quand Yui sauta entre les deux, ses mains levées et fixant les deux Nordiques. La peur avait envahi ses yeux et elle continuait de lancer des regards aux deux Dieux. Ils la regardèrent rapidement, ne bougeant pas mais se fusillant du regard à nouveau presque immédiatement :

— Yui, ne reste pas ici ou tu finiras blessée, dit Loki, ses yeux fixés sur Freyr.

— Écoute-le, humaine. Sois sage pour une fois, continua Freyr, ses yeux dorés aussi froids que ceux de Loki.

— Non ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous battre !

Loki lui lança un regard mais elle tourna ses yeux vers le Dieu aux cheveux bruns et bleus :

— Tu veux seulement me parler, n'est-ce pas ? J'écouterais et Loki ira aider les autres trouver Takeru, dit-elle.

— Mais, Yui- commença le Dieu du Feu.

— Tout va bien, Loki, je lui fais confiance. Et.. et il a raison quand il dit que quelque chose est étrange avec moi…

Les deux Dieux fixèrent l'humaine qui continua de leur lancer des regards anxieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de les arrêter s'ils commençaient…

Freyr soupira enfin et laissa ses mains s'abaisser vers le sol. Il regarda Loki droit dans ses yeux dorés, le défiant de ne pas faire de même. Avec des dents serrées, le Dieu farceur laissa enfin ses flammes disparaître…

Yui respira profondément et laissa ses bras s'abaisser à son tour, elle se tourna vers Freyr et ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais à ce moment, Apollon les appela :

— Loki-Loki ! Frey-Frey ! Ma petite fée ! On a trouvé Take-Take !

Yui lança un regard à Freyr qui acquiesça doucement :

— On parlera plus tard, dit-il avant de sauter du toit.

Loki prit Yui dans ses bras et sans un mot, vola vers le sol. Dès que ses pieds furent sur le sol mouillé, elle courut vers Takeru et les autres Dieux. Le Dieu de la Mer était sur le sol et au début, elle crut qu'il était gravement blessé ou.. ou pire…

Elle tomba à genoux près de lui et il sourit, ses yeux brillant d'une étincelle qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Soupirant de soulagement, elle ignora les regards des autres Dieux :

— Je suis tellement soulagée que tu ailles bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'es pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Tsukito a dit que tu pourrais être blessé…

— Je vais bien, mauvaise herbe ! Juste épuisé, je vais avoir besoin de dormir si je veux vous suivre sur le Mont Fuji…

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir forcé à faire ça… Murmura-t-elle, perdant son sourire. Je ne savais pas que cela pourrait te blesser, je ne t'aurais pas demandé une telle chose si j'avais su avant…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien forcé, j'ai choisi d'agir tel que je l'ai fait…

Elle sourit et prit sa main. Il la serra de façon rassurante et douce, son sourire apparaissant à son tour sur son visage…

— Merci… Chuchota-t-elle.

Son doux sourire se fit plus grand, ses yeux dorés étincelant de joie d'avoir apporté autant de bonheur et de soulagement dans les prunelles de Yui… Elle baissa son regard lorsque le Dieu sentit une chaleur rassurante venant des mains de la jeune fille, doucement, cela chatouilla ses doigts et atteint son bras puis son corps entier. Il se sentit mieux, même s'il était encore terriblement fatigué, il essaya de s'asseoir. Yui lui lança un regard et Takeru étouffa un cri choqué.

— Takeru ? Hésita Tsukito.

Mais le Dieu aux cheveux bleus continua de fixer la jeune fille, bouche et yeux grands ouverts.

— Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, Take-Take, dit Apollon avec un sourire.

— Je vais te ramener au Royaume Japonais, dit Tsukito, passant un bras sous celui de son frère pour l'aider à se lever.

Takeru ne se débattit pas, trop éberlué pour faire quoi que ce soit alors qu'Apollon se tournait vers Yui, ses yeux et ses cheveux lumineux :

— Je vais les accompagner pendant que les Nordiques et ma petite fée, vous allez vérifier ta famille. Revenez au Royaume quand vous avez fini, dit-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre de gratitude, elle acquiesça doucement, se levant alors qu'Artémis suivait son frère jumeau et les deux Dieux Japonais…

Yui se tourna vers les quatre Nordiques avec un petit sourire, toujours sous le coup des émotions de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle était revenue du Royaume Japonais :

— Allons-y, dépêchons-nous ! Dit-elle, suivie par les quatre Dieux qui avaient repris leurs formes humaines.

Ils la suivirent silencieusement, Loki lançant des regards menaçant à Freyr alors que Baldr gardait ses yeux bleus sur Yui, de la douleur sur son visage. Thor les suivit, soupirant et épuisé par ses amis…

Takeru avait encore des yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'horreur, alors qu'il était aidé par Tsukito et Apollon :

— Est-ce.. est-ce que vous avez vu ça tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

— Voir quoi ? S'enquit son frère.

— Les yeux.. les yeux de Yui… Ils sont devenus dorés pour un moment… Chuchota le Dieu.

Les deux Dieux et la Déesse s'immobilisèrent et le fixèrent avec de grands yeux avant que le Dieu Solaire ne rit :

— C'est impossible, Take-Take ! Ma petite fée est humaine et seuls les Dieux ont des yeux dorés, tu devrais savoir ça !

— Tu es épuisé, tu as dû avoir une sorte de vision à cause de l'épuisement, dit Tsukito.

— Pro.. probablement… Chuchota Takeru, tenant à peine sur ses pieds.

Yui marchait bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû, courant presque. Les quatre Dieux la suivaient de près mais la laisser être seule, ils avaient tous besoin d'être seuls avec leurs pensées. Ils passèrent près d'un tas de débris des tremblements de terre. Les habitants pleuraient et marchaient au milieu des rues, essayant d'aider les blessés.

— Merci les Dieux, il n'y a pas trop de blessés ! Soupira Yui, soulagée.

— Tss… Ne nous remercie pas, remercie Takeru… Maugréa Loki. Il est celui qui a évité qu'un tsunami frappe les rues…

— Ah ! Cria Yui avant de courir.

— Yui ! Attend ! Appela Baldr.

Ils coururent après elle et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au temple. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait vite, inquiète et effrayée de ce qu'elle trouverait au haut des escaliers…

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée, le souffle court, elle s'immobilisa. Le temple était encore là, tout était exactement comme le jour où elle est partie mais.. tout semblait être plus sombre et plus triste… Il y avait des douzaines de personnes, certaines priaient et d'autres étaient sur le sol, probablement cherchant un abri…

Yui regarda autour d'elle et son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit son père qui était agenouillé près d'une femme qui pleurait, essayant de la rassurer :

— Papa ! Cria-t-elle.

Son père s'immobilisa et doucement, ne pouvant y croire, il se retourna et chercha la voix qui venait de l'appeler…

Le cœur de Yui se brisa, quand elle vit à quel point il semblait épuisé, comme s'il avait soudainement vieilli de plusieurs années en quelques jours…

— Y.. Yui… Chuchota-t-il en la voyant.

Père et fille se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'il ne commence à marcher, vacillant, vers elle, ses yeux remplis de larmes :

— Yui ! Appela-t-il plus fort avec une voix tremblante.

— Papa ! S'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois, soulagement dans sa voix et des larmes dans ses yeux.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, son père sanglotant et souriant joyeusement. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille qui s'accrocha à lui avec des mains tremblantes d'émotion. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été apeurée ces derniers jours à quel point elle était soulagée d'être avec sa famille à nouveau…

— Yui ! Je ne peux pas y croire ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il la tient plus proche et leva ses yeux vers les quatre Dieux qui les regardaient avec des yeux tristes et des sourires attendris. Peut-être le père de Yui savait qui ils étaient, ou peut-être parla-t-il juste dans l'air mais, c'est eux qu'il regarda en parlant :

— Merci, mes Dieux… Souffla-t-il.

Ils cessèrent de respirer un moment avant de sourire encore plus au père alors que des cris de joie s'élevaient dans le temple :

— Yui ! C'est Yui ! Cria sa mère.

— Yui..? Jun ! Dépêche-toi ! Yui est de retour !

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux que sa mère et ses deux grands frères s'ajoutèrent dans l'étreinte :

— Maman ! Jun ! Manabu ! Je suis tellement soulagée que vous allez tous bien !

— Les Dieux doivent nous protéger, notre temple est le seul qui n'a pas encore eu de dommages pour l'instant… Répondit son père.

Yui rigola joyeusement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues :

— Merci les Dieux… Répéta-t-elle, sanglotant avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

La famille sourit et tomba doucement sur le sol, toujours fermement accrochés les uns aux autres.

Souriant, les quatre Dieux Nordiques échangèrent des regards, émus par la famille et tout ce que la ville a traversé, tout comme le reste du monde…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille se relevait et le père de Yui commençait à parler, perdant son sourire et demandant ce qu'ils voulaient tous savoir depuis le retour de la jeune fille :

— Yui, où étais-tu tous ces jours ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

— On était morts d'inquiétude ! S'exclama sa mère, encore en train de pleurer.

— La dernière fois que l'on t'a vue a été quand je t'ai dit de venir à cause du soleil disparu puis tu as.. disparu à ton tour… Dit Manabu.

— Je.. commença-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard derrière elle aux Dieux et Baldr secoua légèrement sa tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire à propos de leur mission. Malheureusement, le père de Yui suivit son regard et sembla enfin reconnaître trois des quatre hommes qui étaient ici comme étant certains de ceux qui étaient venus voir sa fille un an plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un pas vers eux :

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous avec ma fille ?!

— Monsieur, s'il vous plait, nous n'avons rien fait, commença Baldr en utilisant son charme. On.. a trouvé Yui et l'avons protégée jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse revenir vers vous, c'est tout…

Aveuglé par le pouvoir de Lumière et le charisme de Baldr, le père cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête, essayant de garder ses idées claires :

— Vr.. vraiment ? Fit-il, un peu secoué.

— Bien sûr, on protégerait Yui à tout prix, répéta le Dieu de la Lumière.

— O.. oh…

Yui fusilla du regard son ami pour utiliser son pouvoir sur son propre père mais elle comprenait que c'était nécessaire.

— Mais, où étais-tu, Yui ? Demanda sa mère une nouvelle fois. On a cru que tu avais été kidnappé, ou pire !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je vais bien, il ne m'est rien arrivé du tout. Comme ils l'ont dit, ils m'ont protégée. J'étais saine et sauve avec eux… Répondit-elle, tenant la main de sa mère.

— D'ailleurs, commença Jun, ton petit ami, Hayate, est venu. Il te cherchait et il semblait vraiment remué quand on lui a dit que tu avais disparu… Dit-il.

— Hayate ? Vraiment ? Hésita Yui, passant outre le "petit ami".

Mais Baldr et Loki ouvrirent de grands yeux et déglutirent. Si Loki fit en sorte de garder un visage le plus inexpressif possible, son ami sembla choqué et ému profondément par la nouvelle. Il vacilla un instant et ne se recomposa uniquement quand Thor posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Il est parti avant que l'on puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je ne sais même pas comment le contacter pour le rassurer, ajouta Manabu.

— Je l'appellerais, dit Yui, remuant ses mains pour que ses frères arrêtent de parler d'Hayate et que son père évite de briser son balai ou quelqu'un au passage.

Sa mère soupira et la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, ses yeux brillant de larmes :

— Oh, Yui ! Je suis tellement soulagée ! Si tu savais la torture que ça a été de ne pas savoir où tu étais ! Ne pars plus _jamais_ comme ça, Yui ! Je mourrais de peur sinon !

Yui ouvrit sa bouche pour promettre mais elle ne put dire le moindre mot et perdit son sourire. Seuls ses frères le remarquèrent avant que sa mère ne la serre à nouveau dans une embrassade rigoureuse :

— Mr Kusanagi ! Mme Kusanagi ! S'il vous plait ! On a besoin de votre aide ! Appela quelqu'un.

— Je reviens vite, dit le père de Yui.

Sa mère la serra un peu plus fort avant que les deux parents ne la laissent avec des sourires rassurés, laissant Yui avec ses frères et les quatre Dieux. Elle leur lança un regard, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, le plus jeune des deux frères pointa un doigt menaçant aux Dieux en fronçant les sourcils :

— Maintenant, dites-nous qui vous êtes ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Jun ! S'exclama Yui.

— Jun, ne leur parle de cette façon s'ils ont protégé Yui, ajouta Manabu.

Il se tourna vers les quatre Nordiques, et bien qu'il ne paraissait pas menaçant, fixa intensément les grands hommes :

— Mais, je voudrais savoir également qui vous êtes…

— Ils.. ils sont mes amis ! Des amis précieux ! Vous savez ça ! S'exclama Yui. Vous les avez rencontrés il y a un an et les avez vus plusieurs fois après ça ! Et ils m'ont sauvée plus de fois que je ne puisse compter ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si-

— Yui, je t'en prie, on te fait confiance, dit Manabu, la regardant droit dans ses yeux bruns. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je leur fais confiance aussi. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien menaçants-

— Eh ! S'exclama Loki, insulté.

— Et je suis sûr qu'ils disent la vérité quand ils disent t'avoir protégée… Mais.. tu as disparu pendant presque une semaine quand le monde s'effondrait et tu réapparais soudainement avec ces hommes juste derrière toi, nous disant qu'ils t'ont protégée…

— Et on sait qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas, tu as changé depuis l'année dernière et.. on est inquiets… Ajouta Jun.

Bouche grande ouverte, Yui regarda ses deux frères, choquée qu'ils aient été inquiets au point de remarquer son changement…

— Tu nous disais toujours ce que tu avais sur le cœur… Dit Manabu.

— Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le plus jeune, de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Yui baissa sa tête, sentant les yeux de ses frères et des Dieux sur elle. Elle soupira profondément avant de relever son regard vers ses frères :

— C'est.. c'est une très longue histoire… Chuchota-t-elle.

— Yui ! S'exclama Baldr. Tu ne peux pas leur dire !

— De plus, ajouta Freyr, il n'y a pas assez de temps, on doit retourner au Royaume Japonais et Susanoo est blessé, tu te souviens ?

— Susanoo ? Répéta Jun, yeux grands ouverts.

— Comme.. le Dieu des Tempêtes ? Ajouta son frère, clignant des yeux.

Baldr regarda Thor, cherchant de l'aide mais le Dieu aux cheveux verts décida de détourner le regard et de ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire. Yui se mordit les lèvres et ouvrit sa bouche quand Loki claqua sa langue, agacé :

— Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Je veux dire, ce sont ses frères et ils ne nous laisseront pas partir avec Yui avant qu'on leur dise !

— Loki, attend- commença Yui.

— Vous voulez connaître la vérité, gamins ? Commença-t-il, marchant vers les deux frères Kusanagi. On est des Dieux ! Tous les quatre, et tous les autres que vous avez vu l'année dernière, _tous_ des Dieux !

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard mais le Dieu du Feu continua :

— L'année dernière, Yui nous a aidés et depuis, on est plutôt attaché à elle et pour sa disparition de ces derniers jours, comme on l'a dit, on l'a protégée, comme on a protégé ce temple !

Il s'arrêta, fixant les deux jeunes hommes qui ne savaient pas quoi dire ou penser…

— Bon boulot, Loki, tu leur as fait peur… Soupira Freyr.

— S'ils ont peur pour si peu, alors ils n'ont aucun courage ! Je n'ai même pas parlé des détails et les dangers !

— Loki ! S'exclama Yui.

— Dangers ? Quels dangers ? Répéta Jun.

— Oh, vous le croyez vraiment ? Demanda Freyr, levant un sourcil curieux.

Jun claqua sa langue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

— Vous êtes fous mais..

— On a été élevés dans un temple, continua Manabu.

— Et avec tous ces trucs de fous qui arrivent là-haut, ajouta Jun en pointa le ciel étoilé, on ne peut pas vraiment.. y douter…

— Oh… Fit Loki, l'air abasourdi.

— « Oh » ?! Loki ! S'exclama Yui. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de faire ?! Et ta seule réaction est « oh » ?!

— Eh bien, pour dire la vérité, je ne pensais qu'ils me croiraient du tout… Je pensais qu'ils seraient tellement choqués qu'on aurait pu juste t'attraper et s'enfuir…

Yui le fusilla du regard alors que Baldr se tapa le front avec sa main et Thor soupirait désespérément… Surprenant tout le monde, c'est Freyr qui avança en avant :

— Peu importe, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous donner le moindre détail supplémentaire et même si Loki a eu l'idiotie de vous inquiéter avec les dangers, sachez que Yui sera saine et sauve avec nous.

— Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle, de toute façon ? Si vous protégez le temple, pourquoi ne peut-elle rester avec nous ?! S'exclama Jun.

Les Dieux se regardèrent mais c'est Yui qui parla :

— Je ne peux pas rester parce que je.. j'ai des choses faire… Pour les aider… Avec ce soleil disparu et toutes les catastrophes, je.. j'ai la solution pour arrêter tout ça… Dit-elle, regardant d'un air hésitant ses frères.

Ils se lancèrent un regard et déglutirent avant que Manabu ne parle :

— Mais.. tu es notre petite sœur… On ne peut pas te laisser être en danger, même si c'est pour sauver le monde…

Larmes remplissant ses yeux, elle sourit et rigola doucement avant de tomber dans leurs bras :

— Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous voir blessés alors que je peux sauver tous ceux que j'aime… Dit-elle.

Surpris, ils hésitèrent avant de lui rendre son étreinte :

— Quand dois-tu partir ? Demanda Manabu avec une voix tremblante.

— Le plus tôt possible, répondit Freyr.

Le jeune homme grimaça et fixa les quatre Dieux avant de parler :

— Pouvez-vous.. nous assurer que vous nous ramènerez notre petite sœur saine et sauve ?

— Sur nos vies, dit Baldr, ses yeux bleus brillants et sérieux.

— Je jure que je donnerais ma vie pour la sauver, ajouta Loki.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant que Jun tapote tristement l'épaule de Yui. Elle leva ses yeux vers ses frères et ils se forcèrent à sourire malgré l'inquiétude sur leur visage et la tristesse dans leurs yeux :

— Tu devrais aller sauver le monde, petite sœur… Dit-il.

— J.. Jun ? Manabu ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Va, tu dois les aider, n'est-ce pas? Continua Manabu, tapotant sa tête.

Elle sentit les larmes envahirent ses yeux mais sourit joyeusement :

— Merci.. pour me faire confiance… Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière et hésita une dernière fois :

— Maman et papa..

— On leur dira ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir pour être rassuré, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Manabu.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle acquiesça avant de marcher vers les quatre Dieux Nordiques, prêts à partir même si elle garda ses yeux sur ses frères le plus longtemps possible. Ils ont tous les deux suivi les Dieux et leur précieuse petite sœur sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter, les regardant s'éloigner :

— Eh ! Appela soudainement Jun.

Ils pivotèrent et, avec un sourire, il continua :

— Susanoo… Le Dieu des Tempêtes, c'était lequel parmi les deux Japonais de l'année dernière ? Le grand flippant ou le petit imbécile ?

Les Dieux n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de sourire alors que Yui secouait sa tête désespérément :

— Le petit imbécile ! Répondit Loki avec un sourire, content d'insulter Takeru avec une bonne excuse.

— Loki… Dit Thor, secouant sa tête de la même façon que la jeune fille.

Le farceur rigola joyeusement alors que Jun et Manabu regardèrent leur sœur qui les salua une dernière fois avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Elle n'avait pas fait quelques mètres qu'elle sentit les larmes rouler le long de ses joues frénétiquement… Elle se mordit les lèvres parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se sentir aussi faible et effrayée comme elle l'était, mais elle ne put contenir les sanglots qui secouèrent son corps quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère :

— Jun, Manabu, où est Yui ? Demanda-t-elle, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Yui continua de descendre les escaliers, les quatre Dieux ne souriant plus et fixant l'humaine avec de l'inquiétude et du respect pour elle…

Elle était heureuse d'avoir vu sa famille, elle était encore plus heureuse de les savoir sains et saufs. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'horrible sentiment de peur de la consumer… La totalité du temps et en particulier pour les au revoir avec ses frères, elle a eu l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait… Comme si.. il s'agissait _d'adieux_…

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personne n'est mort mais des adieux se sont faits sentir quand meme ! :D_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;)_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche : "LE TEMPLE DU MONT FUJI" (On se demande ce qu'il va y avoir ..?)_

_May_


	12. Le Temple du Mont Fuji

_Voilà le chapitre! :D_

_**Saul** : Pour l'instant, personne n'est mort, mais attend un peu et la douleur va commencer à jaillir! x)_

_**Ime** : Ce sont les frères de Yui qui pensent qu'Hayate est son petit ami. Ils sont juste amis! ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre! :)_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Les titres ne sont pas toujours à prendre au sens littéral - même si il vaut mieux, avec moi! ;) Pour les yeux dorés de Yui, n'oublie pas que Takeru était fiévreux et épuisé quand il a vu ça, ce n'est pas sûr que cela se soit passé. ;) Et OUI, quelque chose va se passer entre Yui et Takeru! x)_

_**Lucie** : Loki reste Loki, peu importe la situation! :P Pour Hayate, il faut attendre encore un peu pour des réponses! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XII : Le Temple du Mont Fuji

[ Après un rêve qui montre à Yui le Mont Fuji, ils décident d'y aller et avant, de s'arrêter dans la ville de Yui pour voir sa famille. Un tremblement de terre frappe la ville suivi par un tsunami, suppliant Takeru d'aider, il va arrêter la vague. Le groupe se sépare et Yui va voir sa famille qui est saine et sauve. ]

Quand les quatre Dieux Nordiques et Yui arrivèrent au Royaume Japonais, il marchèrent immédiatement vers l'immense Palais sur la colline et trouvèrent Tsukito dans la partie sous-marine qui appartenait à Takeru.

— Kusanagi Yui, appela-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les larmes séchées sur ses joues.

— Ma famille va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il acquiesça en silence avant qu'elle ne continue :

— Comment va Takeru ?

— Il dort mais il est un peu fiévreux. Apollon a utilisé ses pouvoirs de guérison pour faire en sorte que Takeru aille mieux plus vite. Mais maintenant, Apollon dort également, sa sœur jumelle veille sur lui.

Ce fut le tour de la jeune fille d'acquiescer et ils sont restés dans un silence embarrassé pour un long moment, les yeux de Baldr sur Yui avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de jalousie.

— Tu devrais te reposer, Yui, dit finalement Tsukito.

— Je.. oui… Hésita-t-elle.

Elle commença à marcher au loin alors que les Dieux parlaient de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée. La Japonaise était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait sa chambre, elle avança vers un shoji et l'ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux et s'immobilisa soudainement, toujours au pas de la porte.

Doucement, elle déglutit et sentit ses joues devenir légèrement roses quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait ouvert la mauvais porte et regardait maintenant Takeru endormi dans son lit. Elle lança un rapide regard dans la pièce et vit qu'elle était similaire à la sienne mais la fenêtre sur les fonds sous-marins était plus grande. Il y avait un grand bureau sur sa droite, couvert de papiers, documents, parchemins et ce qui ressemblait à des cartes…

Elle était sur le point de sortir de la chambre et fermer la porte quand elle entendit un gémissement étouffé…

Se mordant les lèvres, elle regarda à nouveau dans le couloir puis entra aussi silencieusement que possible la pièce et approcha Takeru. Voyant ses longs cheveux et ses bandes blanches, il était sous sa forme de Dieu. Il transpirait et bougeait anxieusement sous ses draps, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il avait un cauchemar… Il n'avait pas son serre-tête alors tous ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage, ils étaient plus longs que ce qu'elle aurait pensé et elle approcha une main hésitante avant de la retirer.

Elle toucha son avant-bras musclé et étouffa un cri quand elle réalisa à quel point il était chaud. Tsukito avait dit qu'il était un peu fiévreux mais il était bouillant ! Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et vit, sur une table près du lit, un petit sceau rempli d'eau avec une serviette. Mouillant la serviette avec l'eau fraîche, elle essorait la serviette avant de la tapoter gentiment sur la peau de Takeru.

Yui répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il respire un peu plus calmement et cesse de remuer dans tous les sens. Les doigts de la jeune fille écartèrent doucement les cheveux sur son front et elle finit par caresser les cheveux bleus. Ils étaient plus doux que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue et elle fixa son visage apaisé pour un long moment avant de se retourner en entendant un son de glissement léger.

Se tournant vers la porte, la Japonais rougit quand elle réalisa que celui qui venait d'entrer était Iruka. Il la fixa avec de grands yeux puis, sourit avant de sortir de la pièce mais il ne ferma pas complètement le shoji et le garda légèrement ouvert pour regarder furtivement depuis l'ouverture…

— Je.. je peux te voir, tu sais… Hésita Yui.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec mon Roi… Dit-il, souriant.

Elle remit la serviette dans le sceau et marcha vers lui, ignorant son cœur battant la chamade et ses joues rouges :

— Je.. je ne voulais pas entrer ! Je cherchais ma chambre et je me suis perdue !

— Mhmm hm, bien sûr… Dit-il, acquiesçant.

— Je n'ai pas essayé d'entrer dans la chambre de Takeru, je le jure ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que vous l'avez fait, répondit-il en levant ses mains dans un geste défensif mais avec un immense sourire. Vous êtes celle qui l'a dit !

Yui ouvrit sa bouche mais ne put trouver la moindre réponse digne de ce nom alors qu'elle rougissait violemment. Elle bafouilla et commença à s'éloigner alors que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus continuait d'avoir un sourire sur tout son visage :

— Je.. je vais me promener ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il rigola et elle tourna au coin pour échapper à Iruka et ses sourires entendus.

Dès que Yui fut en dehors de sa vue, elle laissa échapper un immense soupir et tomba contre le mur, posant une main sur son cœur qui battait sauvagement… Elle déglutit et essaya de calmer son pouls et ses joues rouges mais sans succès… Elle ferma ses yeux et remua sa tête, décidant de marcher pour se changer les idées…

La Japonais marcha de longues minutes avant de s'immobiliser et de cligner des yeux, regardant autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et avait complètement perdue notion du temps et de l'espace. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était dans le Palais sous-marin ou celui sur la colline, elle aurait pu marcher au milieu de la ville qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué…

Yui regarda les immenses fenêtres et réalisa qu'elle pouvait voir le ciel étoilé. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à un bureau et juste en face d'elle, il y avait un bureau bas. Il y avait du matériel de calligraphie dessus et elle pouvait facilement imaginer une belle Déesse assise sur ses genoux et utilisant un pinceau pour tracer des kanjis…

Sur le mur, derrière le bureau, il y avait une longue peinture Japonaise représentant une belle femme avec des yeux de longs cheveux bleus clairs devenant blancs avec un kimono traditionnel dans les tons d'orange, rouge et doré. Sans lire le nom en kanjis écrit à côté de la figure, Yui savait exactement de qui il s'agissait…

— Amaterasu… Murmura-t-elle, s'approchant de plus près, ses yeux fascinés.

Sous la peinture, il y avait une commode en bois Japonais sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs objets : sur la gauche il y avait le joyau Yasanaki no Magatama ; au milieu il y avait deux petits présentoirs sur lesquels un katana aurait dû être, probablement la Kusanagi no Tsurugi ; sur la droite, il y avait le miroir sacré, Yata no Kagami. Il s'agissait des trois insignes sacrés de la famille impériale du Japon…

Voyant son reflet dans le miroir du coin de l'œil, Yui, dans une sorte de transe, se rendit plus près et approcha ses doigts…

— Kusanagi Yui ?

Elle se retourna et vit Tsukito qui l'observait curieusement… Elle respira et remua sa tête, clignant des yeux et regardant autour d'elle :

— Où.. où suis-je ? Comment ai-je atterri ici ? Demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

— C'est le bureau de ma sœur, répondit-il. Comment es-tu venue ici ?

— Je.. je ne sais pas… J'étais.. je marchais et je..

Elle regarda autour d'elle, une nouvelle fois perturbée et ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivée ici… D'abord, elle finit dans la chambre de Takeru par accident, et maintenant là…

Tsukito la fixa, réfléchissant profondément avant de s'approcher et de s'arrêter près d'elle, juste en face de la peinture et des trois insignes :

— Tu les connais probablement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, regardant les trois objets mythiques.

— Oui, les trois insignes impériaux du Japon. Ils font partis du trésor de la famille Impériale.

— Ce sont des faux, ceux de la famille Impériale. Ceux-là, en face de toi, sont les vrais appartenant à Amaterasu et extrêmement puissants. Ils sont très dangereux pour un humain, tu ne devrais pas les toucher.

— Je.. je m'en souviendrais… Hésita-t-elle.

Les yeux ambres du Dieu la fixèrent, comme s'il essayait de lire son âme et doucement, il se pencha vers elle, regardant droit dans ses yeux. Elle étouffa un cri et recula brusquement, quand il réalisa à quel point il était proche, il recula à son tour alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement de gêne :

— Désolé, dit-il, j'essayais juste de voir quelque chose.

— Quelque chose ?

— Takeru a dit quelque chose d'étrange plus tôt et je me demandais si c'était possible. C'était sans doute la fièvre…

Yui ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait dû répondre mais heureusement, Tsukito commença à marcher vers la porte et elle le suivit :

— Allons-y, tu dois te reposer. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre, dit-il.

— Merci mes Dieux ! Soupira-t-elle, ne voulant pas refaire une erreur une nouvelle fois.

Il lui lança un regard et elle remua ses mains, embarrassée :

— Je veux dire.. je ne veux pas me perdre ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesce silencieusement et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle avant de la guider dans le Palais.

Quand Takeru se réveilla, il se sentait engourdi et sentit de suite qu'il avait encore de la fièvre… Il maugréa et roula sur le côté, seulement pour voir Iruka qui organisait les papiers et les documents, comme il le faisait toujours…

— Miss Yui est venue dans votre cambre pendant votre sommeil, mon Roi, dit-il sans se retourner.

Takeru se leva immédiatement, poussant les draps au loin et se levant, ses joues légèrement rouges :

— Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Son ami se tourna doucement vers lui avec un grand sourire sur son visage :

— Oui, elle caressait votre visage et vos cheveux quand je suis entré…

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita Takeru, rougissant un peu plus.

— Si j'avais su qu'elle était dans votre chambre, je ne serais pas entré du tout, évidemment…

— Tu.. tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas.. ? Yui ne me toucherait pas pendant que je dors… Dit-il.

— Oh ? Alors elle a dû changer depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, continua-t-il.

Le Dieu de la Mer fit une moue et secoua sa tête :

— Tu fais une erreur… J'aurais dû le deviner, ajouta-t-il avec un petite voix, remuant ses cheveux encore humides de sueur et eau. Tu voulais juste me rendre heureux… Ce n'est pas la peine, Iruka…

— Mais.. commença l'homme aux yeux bleus.

— Tout va bien, Iruka. Merci quand même !

Il commença à marcher de l'autre côté de la pièce, étirant ses muscles saillants :

— Je vais prendre un bain, dis-moi si quoi que ce soit se passe !

Il entra dans sa salle de bain alors que son second le suivait des yeux, bouche légèrement ouverte et triste que son Roi ne le croit pas…

Le lendemain, tous les Dieux et Yui se retrouvèrent dans le Palais Japonais et ont immédiatement commencé à marcher vers les portails pour retourner dans le monde humain. Takeru ne cessait de lancer des regards à Yui, si souvent, qu'elle le réalisa et ralentit pour marcher à côté de lui alors que les autres continuaient au même rythme, sauf Baldr qui ne cessait de lancer des regards aux deux avec des yeux remplis de douleur :

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Takeru ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je.. uh.. ouais… Hésita-t-il, rougissant légèrement. Iruka m'a dit.. il m'a dit que tu étais dans ma chambre hier…

— Oh, oui… Désolée pour ça, répondit-elle en détournant le regard avec un sourire penaud. Tu étais fiévreux alors je.. j'ai mis une serviette humide sur ta peau pour faire baisser ta fièvre…

— Oh. Oh… Répéta-t-il, légèrement déçu.

— Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça ? Je ne savais pas comment la fièvre réagirait sur un Dieu alors..

— Non ! Pas du tout ! C'était.. c'était vraiment gentil de ta part! S'exclama-t-il maladroitement.

Apollon et Baldr les regardèrent et les attendirent alors que Takeru ajoutait :

— Me.. merci, mauvaise herbe…

— De rien ! C'est le moindre que je puisse faire étant donné que tu étais comme ça à cause de moi et de mes demandes égoïstes… Dit-elle. Merci.. encore une fois pour.. sauver tout le monde…

Il s'immobilisa, la fixant alors qu'elle continuait de marcher, n'ayant pas conscience des yeux couleur cannelle qui la suivaient intensément… Rejoignant Apollon, ils commencèrent à marcher, parlant avec de grands sourires. Baldr, au contraire, resta sur place et fixa Takeru tellement longtemps qu'il finit par détacher son regard de Yui et se tourna vers le Dieu de la Lumière. Ce dernier avait toujours son expression douloureuse mais ses yeux étaient devenus durs et froids.

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita Takeru, surpris de le voir avec une telle expression.

Baldr l'ignora et se tournant, lançait ses longs et beaux cheveux dans son dos. Le Dieu de Mer et des Tempêtes leva un sourcil puis les fronça :

— C'est quoi son problème.. ? Maugréa-t-il à mi-voix avant de les suivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison des Portails, Tsukito et Takeru parlèrent un long moment sur la ville dans laquelle ils devraient aller…

— Je croyais qu'il y avait seulement quelques Portails pour accéder à chaque Monde, dit Yui, se tournant vers Apollon.

— Il y a des Portails un peu partout, en faites, répondit-il. Mais seulement quelques-uns sont utilisés.

— Et il y en a plus près de lieux sacrés, heureusement pour nous, c'est le cas du Mont Fuji, ajouta Baldr.

Les deux Dieux Japonais décidèrent d'aller dans la ville la plus proche et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'y trouvaient.

— Eh ! Regardez ! S'exclama Loki, se retournant et pointant dans l'autre direction.

Ils se tournèrent et virent le fameux Mont Fuji… Ils sourirent tous, stupéfiés par sa beauté et sa majesté…

— C'est.. c'est magnifique… Murmura Yui. Elle a cette sorte d'aura divine, comme vous tous ! S'exclama-t-elle, marchant vers la montagne avec fascination.

— C'est un lieu divin, fit Tsukito.

— « _La haute cime du Fuji qui, depuis que le ciel et la terre se sont séparés, se dresse, sublime, comme un dieu…_ » récita Takeru avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux grands ouverts et il cligna des yeux, surpris qu'ils le regardent comme ça :

— Quoi ? Maugréa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

— Take-Take ! S'exclama Apollon, ses yeux brillants et son sourire lumineux. C'est une belle poésie ! Où as-tu appris ça ?

— Tss… Je ne l'ai pas _appris_ ! J'ai _créé_ la poésie, crétin ! Siffla-t-il, détournant le regard.

— Ouais, c'est tellement poétique… Ironisa Loki après le « crétin ».

— Vr.. vraiment ? Hésita Yui, clignant des yeux et ignorant Loki.

Elle observa le Dieu aux cheveux bleus, confuse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'imprévisible, grogneur, colérique Dieu de la Mer et des Tempêtes aurait créé quelque chose d'aussi beau et délicat que la poésie…

— Il l'a fait, confirma Tsukito.

— Peu importe ! S'exclama Freyr. C'est très beau et très touchant mais on devrait bouger, je veux mon Épée et apparemment, elle est sur le Mont Fuji alors, dépêchons-nous d'aller là-haut !

— Mais on ne sait pas où exactement est le temple que Yui a vu, dit Artémis.

— Il n'y a qu'à demander, répliqua la Japonaise.

— Yui, attend, je ne pense pas- commença Baldr.

Mais elle courait déjà vers la personne la plus proche qu'elle puisse trouver, elle sourit et demanda l'homme s'il connaissait un temple rouge et doré. Il hésita puis lui dit qu'il n'y en avait que deux comme ça sur le Mont Fuji. Il lui donna les indications nécessaires et elle fit signe aux Dieux de s'approcher :

— Est-ce qu'elle a seulement besoin de nous.. ? Marmonna Loki.

Dès qu'ils furent proches d'elle, elle sourit joyeusement aux Dieux et leur expliqua, faisant en sorte que l'homme n'entende rien :

— Il y a deux temples qui ressemblent à celui dont j'ai rêvé. Cet homme nous propose aimablement de nous emmener au plus près avec son pickup !

— Uh.. je ne sais pas, on est plutôt nombreux… Hésita Baldr.

— Un pickup, Baldr, ça peut tous nous transporter là-haut, répéta-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, on ne le connait pas, ajouta Takeru.

— Et on peut juste flotter là-bas si tu sais où c'est, dit Freyr avec une grimace.

— Oui, c'est très discret, ironisa Yui avec un petit sourire. Huit magnifiques Dieux flottant vers le Mont Fuji. Ce n'est pas comme si le monde entier paniquait à cause du soleil disparu, ça ne posera aucun problème !

— Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sait faire dans l'ironie ? Demanda Loki, se penchant vers Baldr qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'à quelques heures ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Les Dieux la fixèrent avec une bouche grande ouverte et Freyr secoua sa tête :

— Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous donner des ordres ? Hésita-t-il.

— Depuis quand.. ? Hésita Takeru.

— Je m'en fiche ! Elle peut me donner tous les ordres qu'elle veut ! J'aime ça ! S'exclama Loki, suivant joyeusement la jeune fille.

— Loki ! Attend ! S'exclama Baldr. Je veux m'asseoir près de Yui ! Loki !

Thor soupira et les suivit. Comme prévu, le pickup pouvait tous les transporter, à une condition : seulement le chauffeur, Yui et l'un des Dieux pouvaient s'asseoir dans la cabine alors que les autres devaient rester dans la benne arrière.

Comme il l'avait dit à Loki, Baldr insista pour rester avec Yui et quand les autres Dieux sont arrivés, ils étaient déjà assis. Yui sourit d'un air penaud aux autres et ouvrit la fenêtre :

— Je suis désolée que vous ayez à aller derrière dans la benne mais.. il n'y a pas d'autres moyens…

— Tout va bien, ma petite fée, on peut survivre ! S'exclama Apollon joyeusement avant de sauter derrière. Ça a l'air amusant, non ?

— Amusant… Ouais… Maugréa Loki, montant à son tour.

Une fois tous les Dieux assis derrière, l'homme commença à conduire et si au début le vent était supportable, quand ils commencèrent à monter la montagne, les trous dans la route rendirent le chemin bien plus difficile pour eux…

— Ouch ! Mes fes- s'exclama Loki avant d'être tu par Thor qui lui donna un coup de coude.

Le Dieu aux cheveux rouges fusilla son ami du regard :

— Ne me dis pas que tu apprécies ça, ou je commencerais à penser que tu as un masochiste ! Lança-t-il fort pour couvrir le vent.

— Loki, c'est supportable… Maugréa Freyr avant de grimacer après un autre trou.

— Tu penses toujours que c'est amusant, l'irrécupérable ? Ironisa Loki.

Le Dieu Solaire fit la moue et détourna le regard. Ils entendirent la fenêtre du siège de Yui s'ouvrir et elle passa sa tête pour leur parler :

— Le conducteur dit qu'il y a encore quelques heures sur cette route et ensuite, on s'arrêtera à une station. Il y aura un chemin qu'on fera à pied depuis là !

— Génial, encore quelques heures de torture… Maugréa Loki.

— Je suis désolée ! Au retour, Baldr et moi irons derrière et deux d'entre vous iront sur les sièges! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Tout va bien, ma petite fée, ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Apollon.

— « Bien » ? Répéta Loki en roulant les yeux alors que Yui retournait sur son siège et fermait la fenêtre.

— Loki, tu n'es pas juste jaloux que Baldr s'est assis à côté de l'humaine ? Demanda Freyr.

— Jaloux ? Moi ?! Ne sois pas un- ouch ! Je me suis mordu la langue ! S'exclama-t-il, frappant le fond de la benne avec ses pieds.

— Alors arrête de parler, tu ne te mordras pas la langue, grommela Takeru.

Le Dieu du Feu le fusilla du regard et prenant exemple sur le triste sort de la langue de Loki, le reste du voyage se fit en silence.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la station, le pickup s'arrêta à un petit parking où il y avait déjà quelques voitures. Tous les Dieux descendirent, gémissant et marchant pour oublier la douleur dans leurs derrières…

— Vous allez bien ? Demanda Yui, se sentant coupable.

— Très bien, ma petite fée… Dit Apollon en massant la partie douloureuse de son corps.

Le conducteur s'approcha d'eux et leur donna les indications pour accéder au temple. Il leur expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec eux et les attendrait au pickup.

Ils commencèrent à marcher le long d'un petit chemin sur le côté de la montagne protégé par une petite barrière en bois qui ne serait pas d'une grande aide s'ils basculaient dans le vide. Ils étaient contents d'avoir des bottes de randonnée et les tenues nécessaires pour ce genre de marche.

— Je suis surprise qu'il y ait autant de voiture, dit Freyr.

— On a parlé de ça avec le chauffeur pendant le voyage, dit Baldr.

— Facile pour vous de parler, vous n'aviez pas à éviter de vous mordre la langue… Maugréa Loki.

— Tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ? Grogna Artémis d'un air agacé.

Les ignorant, Baldr continua, lançant des regards par-dessus son épaule puisqu'ils marchaient l'un après l'autre derrière Apollon et Yui :

— Le chauffeur a expliqué que le Mont Fuji étant un lieu sacré avec de nombreux sanctuaires, beaucoup de Japonais viennent directement ici pour prier les Dieux, pour la protection et la sûreté du monde, puisque..

Il lança un regard au ciel étoilé quand ils entendirent Yui étouffer un cri. Elle venait de trébucher sur des cailloux et avait failli tomber mais Apollon avait attrapé son bras juste à temps :

— Tu vas bien, ma petite fée ? Demanda-t-il.

— Oui, je vais bien, merci.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à une plateforme. Le sol était recouvert de cailloux gris et ils pouvaient voir un temple et un torii rouge et doré…

— C'est ici ! S'exclama Yui. C'est l'endroit de mon rêve !

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et fixèrent le Portail Japonais, se demandant où pouvait être l'Épée de Vie…

— Freyr, peux-tu sentir l'Épée ? Demanda Baldr, se tournant vers le Dieu.

Le Dieu aux cheveux bruns ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Après quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça doucement :

— Oui mais.. c'est faible…

— Trouvons la et finissons-en avec cette histoire ! S'exclama Loki.

Tous alignés, ils marchèrent vers le torii mais dès qu'ils le traversèrent, ils sentirent une vague d'énergie les frapper et soudain, tout ce qui les entourait était illuminé par une étrange lumière rouge venant de partout et nulle part à la fois…

— Que.. que s'est-il passé.. ? Hésita Yui, se sentant étourdie après la vague d'énergie.

Les Dieux affichaient tous des visages sérieux et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un :

— On a quitté le monde humain, dit Apollon.

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita Yui, ouvrant de grands yeux. Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on est dans un Royaume ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Non, on n'est pas dans le monde humain mais on n'est pas dans un Royaume non plus, on est à la frontière entre les deux… Expliqua Baldr.

— Je n'aime pas ça… Dit Thor, fronçant les sourcils.

— Je vais chercher l'Épée ! S'exclama Freyr, courant vers le temple et suivant ses sens pour trouver sa précieuse arme.

Les autres restèrent dehors, observant les alentours d'un air méfiant… La tension était forte et ils pouvaient sentir l'électricité dans l'air, se glissant sous leurs peaux… Ils attendirent anxieusement pour plusieurs minutes avant que Freyr ne revienne, marchant au bas des escaliers doucement.

— Tu l'as ? Demanda Thor.

Leurs visages se durcirent quand ils virent l'expression sombre sur le visage de Freyr… Il tenait une larme argentée mais dès qu'il s'approcha d'eux, ils réalisèrent que ce n'était pas l'Épée de la Vie. Du moins, pas complètement…

Il avait une lame dans ses mains c'était moins que la moitié de l'Épée qu'ils avaient imaginé ou connaissaient, pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà vue…

— L'É.. l'Épée… Hésita Takeru.

— Elle s'est.. cassée? Demanda Loki.

— Ce n'est pas surprenant, juste agaçant, soupira Freyr.

Aucun ne répondit, juste faisant la moue ou secouant leurs têtes. Yui regarda timidement l'Épée puis Freyr :

— Je vais sans doute sonner idiote, mais les Épées, surtout les magiques, ne sont-elles pas censés être solides et.. incassables ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Les Épées, comme tu l'as dit, en particulier les magiques, sont rarement brisées, répondit Freyr. Mais pour protéger son propre pouvoir, mon Épée de la Vie a explosé et s'est divisée d'elle-même. Les différents parties ont atterri à plusieurs endroits dans le monde, je suppose…

Yui repensa à son rêve du vol dans lequel elle avait vu le souffle de pouvoir de l'Épée qui avait assommé Loki… Il sembla se souvenir également puisqu'il sembla encore plus agacé que les autres…

Soudain, le son d'un gong résonna dans le temple et tout le monde se tendit. Il sonna encore une fois et comme dans son rêve, Yui sentit les coups profonds résonner dans son corps entier, dans sa tête et dans le temple… Une nouvelle fois, le son retentit et un souffle froid envoya des frissons dans le dos de tout le monde.

Tous les Dieux se tournèrent vers le torii, sautant devant Yui mais avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre leurs formes divines, une vague d'énergie pure les projeta en arrière et avec des cris, ils volèrent au-dessus de la tête de Yui qui avait des yeux remplis de terreur. Ils frappèrent tous le temple, le toit ou les piliers et ils tombèrent sur le sol, tous à moitié assommés et gémissant…

Elle essaya de courir vers eux mais ses jambes étaient immobilisées… Elle sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se tourna doucement…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son cœur manqua un battement… Elle recula, choquée et remua sa tête…

— T.. toi… Souffla-t-elle.

* * *

_Cliffhanger, encore ! :D_

_Puisque je serais absente de vendredi à je-ne-sais plus si c'est lundi ou mardi, ce mercredi je posterais deux chapitres d'affilés ! :3_

_PROCHAINS CHAPITRES : "LE VOLEUR" & "LA VÉRITABLE NATURE DE "L'ENFANT DE L'EAU""_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D_

_May_


	13. Le Voleur

_Alors, je vous dois d'énormes, énormes excuses pour l'immense retard mais Intenet m'a lâchée pendant deux semaines et je n'avais aucune possibilité de vous poster les chapitres! Je vous poste le 13 maintenant et le 14 demain, puis on reprend le rythme normal! "_

_**Mai** : Tu vas enfin savoir qui est le voleur! x) Et Amaterasu sera expliqué plus tard! ;)_

_**Saul** : Le "toi" va etre révélé! Tu sauras de qui il s'agit! :D_

_**Ime** : Je suis toujours cruelle et je coupe toujours aux meilleurs moments! :P_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Tu peux t'attendre à des TAAAS de moments du genre de quand Yui est entré dans la chambre de Takeru... Réponse bien plus tard que prévu, mais réponse quand même... ^^"_

_**Lucie** : Tu sauras qui est le voleur et qui Yui vient de voir! :D_

_**Panda** : Je suis tellement désolée de svaoir que tu as dû attendre bien plus longtemps que prévu pour ce chapitre! On veut toutes essuyer le front fiévreux de Takeru, voyons..! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XIII : Le Voleur

[ Après un rêve qui montre à Yui le Mont Fuji, ils décident d'y aller. Quand ils arrivèrent au temple de son rêve, ils trouvent seulement une partie de l'Épée de Vie quand les dieux sont soudainement attaqués. ]

Avant que les dieux ne puissent se transformer en leur formes divines, une vague de pure énergie les a projetés au loin. Ils ont tous frappé le temple, le toit ou les piliers et ils tombèrent sur le sol, tous étourdis et gémissant…

Yui essaya de courir vers eux mais ses jambes étaient immobilisées… Elle sentit des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle se retourna doucement…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son cœur rata un battement… Elle fit un pas en arrière, choquée et secoua sa tête :

— T.. toi… Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle déglutit et cligna des yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas… Les dieux commençaient à se relever mais ils étaient toujours trop blessés pour bouger. Ils pouvaient tout entendre t plusieurs étaient assez éveillés pour fixer avec de grands yeux la scène sous leurs yeux, choqués que Yui connaisse l'homme qui venait de les attaquer.

— Qu.. que fais-tu ici.. Hayate.. ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Hayate.. ? Répéta Baldr, se souvenant avec horreur du nom du 'petit ami' de Yui.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux sombres avec des yeux bleus ignora les dieux et pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux fixés sur la japonaise :

— Oh, Yui, allons ! Dit-il avec un mauvais sourire. Tu es plus intelligente que ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu peux deviner !

— Tu.. tu es le voleur… Souffla-t-elle, vacillant de choc.

_— Exactement_ ! Je suis le voleur ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de rigoler.

Elle remua sa tête une nouvelle fois, reculant et essayant de trouver un sens à tout ce qu'il se passait :

— Non.. non ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu ne peux pas l'être ! Chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu souhaiterais, dit-il. Mais je _suis_ le voleur et je suis tellement heureux que ce soit _toi_, de toutes les _personnes_ dans _l'Univers_ qui ait été choisie pour trouver l'Épée de Vie ! Tu vois, avec le souffle qui m'a frappé, et toi l'unique personne capable de la trouver, on est _connectés_, toi et moi…

Il marcha vers elle mais elle fut incapable du moindre mouvement :

— Mais tu sais déjà ça, n'est-ce pas.. ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

— Ne la touche pas ! S'exclama Baldr, se levant et devenant le Dieu de la Lumière.

Il sauta vers eux et Hayate poussa Yui au loin alors qu'il échappait à Baldr. Les autres dieux semblèrent se reprendre et l'un après l'autre, ils réapparurent sous leurs formes de dieux, prêts à attaquer Hayate.

— Tu es le voleur ! S'exclama Freyr, furieux.

— Ma petite fée ! Appela Apollon.

Il arriva près d'elle et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il sauta et la déposa au loin, sur le haut des escaliers menant au temple. Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il rejoint la bataille à son tour…

Elle ne pouvait voir quoi que ce soit et elle était encore trop choquée pour faire quoi que ce soit… Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le Hayate avec qui elle avait passé presque une année, son ami précieux qui l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux quand elle se sentait si mal d'être loin des dieux… Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était une divinité et qu'il était le voleur derrière toute cette histoire…

Soudain, un souffle similaire au premier envoya au loin tous les dieux dans un cercle parfait qui atterrirent sur le sol avec des gémissements… Hayate sourit et sauta haut dans le ciel avant d'atterrir près de Yui. Étouffant un cri, elle recula mais il lança un regard à l'Épée de Vie au pied des escaliers. Suivant ses yeux, elle le vit et réagit plus vite qu'elle ne se serait cru capable. Elle sauta en avant et donna un coup de pied dans la lame, l'envoyant au loin vers les dieux. Freyr l'attrapa juste à temps et la remercia avec ses yeux.

Les huit dieux étaient déjà en train de se lever, prêts à attaquer une nouvelle fois mais Hayate avait réagi et attrapé le bras de Yui violemment. Il la tira et avec un cri, elle était soudainement contre lui. Il garda son emprise sur son bras et elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il était fort, elle gémit de douleur mais leva les yeux vers les dieux qui étaient sur le point de sauter pour la sauver :

— Pas un mouvement, ou elle est morte en un instant ! Cria Hayate.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer et tous ses amis s'immobilisèrent, au moins à vingt mètres d'elle… Leurs yeux étaient focalisés sur Yui et Hayate avec furie parce qu'il était le voleur, il était la raison pour tout ça et il menaçait leur précieuse humaine…

Mais Hayate sourit :

— Bon garçons ! Maintenant, donnez-moi l'Épée ! Ordonna-t-il.

— Jamais ! S'exclama Freyr.

Il leva un sourcil amusé, tournant le bras de Yui avec tellement de force qu'elle cria de douleur et faillit tomber sur ses genoux si il ne l'avait pas maintenu debout :

— Arrête ça ! Ordonna Loki, du feu dansant dans ses mains mais il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer sans brûler Yui.

— Qui es-tu de toute façon ?! S'exclama Takeru, ses poings serrés furieusement.

— Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est méchant ! C'est vraiment, vraiment méchant, _petite frère_ ! Répondit Hayate avec une moue moqueuse.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa et ouvrit de grands yeux, même Tsukito et Takeru se lancèrent des regards incrédules…

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Takeru, fronçant les sourcils.

— Il n'y a que nous deux et notre sœur, continua Tsukito.

Hayate perdit son sourire et regarda de haut les dieux. Ils sentirent tous des frissons parcourir leurs colonnes vertébrales avec le changement d'expression soudain du voleur Japonais. Ses yeux devinrent froids et il avait une aura sombre. Il serra ses poings, faisant Yui gémir de douleur. Une nouvelle fois, elle essaya de bouger mais elle ne pouvait échapper son emprise de fer…

— Alors, vous ne me connaissez même pas… Siffla Hayate. Mais vous avez probablement entendu parler de moi ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid. Mon vrai nom est Hiruko…

Les visages des deux dieux Japonais devinrent pâles et avec des yeux remplis de choc, ils reculèrent. Les autres dieux les fixèrent, abasourdis par leurs réactions mais Takeru réagit violemment, remuant sa tête :

— Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu.. tu ne peux pas l'être !

— Et pourtant, je suis là ! S'exclama Hiruko joyeusement.

— Bon sang ! Mais qui est-il ?! Demanda Loki, se tournant vers les deux dieux Japonais.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas répondre, toujours trop remués pour dire quoi que ce soit… Yui lança un regard à la divinité Japonaise :

— Ha.. Hayate… S'il te plait… Arrête ça… Supplia-t-il avec des yeux tristes.

Il baissa son regard froid vers elle et son sourire revint :

— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Demanda-t-il.

— Hayate ! Je te connais ! Tu.. tu es gentil ! Tu n'as pas besoin de réagir comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu le connais ? Siffla Takeru, fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh ? Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Ironisa Hiruko, regardant les dieux.

Il rigola joyeusement avant de secouer sa tête comme s'il ne pouvait le croire :

— Eh bien, après tout, étant donné que vous l'avez _tous_ abandonnés toute seule pendant une année entière… J'ai eu tout le temps dont j'avais besoin pour l'examiner, l'étudier et.. l'approcher… Oh, vous pouvez être rassurés, j'ai pris _grand_ soin de votre petite humaine ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

— Qu.. que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Apollon, fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

— Ce que je veux dire ? Ne vous l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Ses _précieux_ amis ? Demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne nous a pas dit ?! S'exclama Takeru.

— Que je l'ai embrassée, évidemment ! Clama Hiruko.

— Hayate ! Arrête ça ! Supplia Yui.

Cette fois, les visages de Baldr, Apollon et Loki tournèrent pâles à leurs tours… Les dieux déglutirent et Apollon sourit inconfortablement, ses yeux remplis d'une sorte de peur :

— Ce.. ce n'est pas vrai, ma petite fée.. n'est-ce pas.. ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mais Yui ne pouvait pas leur mentir, elle ferma ses yeux et détourna le visage, rougissant violemment alors que les épaules des dieux s'abaissaient…

— Ce.. ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! S'exclama Takeru.

— Penses-tu que ce soit le visage d'une menteuse ? Demanda Hayate, passant un doigt sur la joue de Yui qui frissonna.

Les dieux restèrent silencieux mais la voix de Yui s'éleva une nouvelle fois, faible et triste :

— S'il te plait… Hayate… Arrête ça… Supplia-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes et se tournant vers lui.

Il sourit et l'ignora, regardant de haut les dieux :

— Donnez-moi l'Épée, et je l'épargnerais, dit-il.

Personne ne répondit, gardant leurs yeux furieux sur le Japonais qui tenait encore fermement Yui…

Elle lança un regard aux dieux qui, pour la plupart, avaient l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, sachant non pas seulement qu'elle _connaissait_ le voleur, mais qu'il l'avait _embrassé_ aussi…

Grimaçant, elle leva les yeux vers Hayate qui fixait les visages des dieux, elle réagit soudainement et avec son bras libre, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le força à la lâcher. Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il avait déjà réagi, ses yeux soudain furieux d'avoir été frappé par la jeune fille. Il leva sa main et la gifla si fort qu'elle cria et tomba en arrière. Elle frappa les escaliers et roula au bas violemment.

— Ma petite fée ! Cria Apollon.

— Mauvaise herbe !

— Yui !

Les dieux ont tous chargé en même temps et ont envoyé leurs attaques et armes à Hayate, il réussit à créer une sorte de bouclier mais les boules de feu de Loki étaient plus rapides que lui. L'une d'elle frappa son épaule et une autre le temple derrière lui. La divinité aux cheveux sombres recula, posant une main sur son épaule blessée. Fronçant les sourcils, il serra sa mâchoire et fixa les dieux en face de lui :

— Souvenez-vous que je saurais _toujours_ exactement où vous allez ! Siffla-t-il avant de sauter dans le ciel et disparaitre.

Les dieux ignorèrent sa menace et coururent vers Yui qui se relevait doucement :

— Mauvaise herbe ! S'exclama Takeru, arrivant en premier.

Il tomba sur ses genoux près d'elle et l'examina gentiment, Apollon, Baldr et Loki juste derrière lui alors que les autres restaient à quelques pas en arrière.

— Ma petite fée, tu vas bien ? Demanda Apollon.

Avec un geste d'une incroyable douceur, Takeru mit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ils étouffèrent un cri en voyant du sang rouler d'une blessure sur sa tête. Yui baissa le visage, ses yeux cachés alors que son corps tremblait dans un sanglot…

Ils virent des larmes rouler le long de ses joues et tomber sur le sol gris mais ils ne savaient pas quoi faire ou dire…

— Est.. est-ce que ta tête te fait si mal que ça ? Demanda Baldr d'un air inquiet.

Secouant sa tête, elle se força d'arrêter de sangloter et avec des jambes et bras tremblotants, elle se leva doucement, aidée par Takeru qui la regardait avec des yeux inquiets :

— La tête va bien… Chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

— Est-ce.. Hésita Loki. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce fils de- je veux dire.. cet.. ce voleur.. ?

Ne répondant pas au début, elle finit par lever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les leurs. Même remplis de larmes, tristesse et choc, ils étaient fermes et confiants et ils sentirent leurs cœurs rater un battement :

— Je connais Hayate. Il.. il n'est pas mauvais…

— Tu ne le connais pas du tout ! Siffla Takeru. Il n'est rien d'autre que des ennuis ! Il ne devrait même pas exister! Il était censé être mort depuis des siècles !

Elle lui lança un regard puis le détourna, elle éloigna ses bras de lui et Takeru ouvrit des lèvres tremblantes quand il réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide ou la touche après ce qu'il venait de dire :

— Je le connais, répéta-t-elle. Il est.. il est une bonne personne, je lui fais confiance et il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de faire quelque chose comme ça. Il peut être ramené à la raison, j'en suis sûre… Je lui fais confiance…

Le Dieu de la Mer ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'il était un monstre et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Qu'il n'était rien d'autre que de la douleur et de la tristesse… Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça après sa réaction lorsqu'il a essayé la première fois…

Il tourna ses talons et s'éloigna, points et mâchoire serrés. Ignorant tout le monde, il sortit du temple et dès qu'il passa sous le torii, il sentit une vague de pouvoir signifiant qu'il était de retour dans le monde humain. Il marcha avec colère et avec un cri de rage, il jeta son poing sur un énorme rocher. Il fixa avec des yeux furieux le trou sur la pierre et les petits éclats qui tombaient puis s'éloigna. Sa main lui faisait mal mais il guérissait déjà.

Il marcha rapidement sur le chemin pour s'éloigner de cet endroit, n'attendant pas les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils le cherchèrent et Yui s'inquiéta immédiatement, se sentant coupable :

— Où est-il allé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tsukito vit le petit trou dans la pierre et soupira :

— Il va bien, il est sans doute déjà de retour au parking, expliqua-t-il.

—Tu es sûr ? Il avait l'air furieux… Hésita-t-elle.

Le Dieu de la Lune lui lança un regard puis commença à marcher sur le chemin. Déglutissant, elle resta immobile, ne pouvant croire que tous les dieux sans exception, même s'ils prenaient soin de ses blessures, s'éloignaient d'elle et semblaient si.. distants… C'était encore pire que le premier jour à l'Académie…

Évidemment, Baldr et Apollon continuaient de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Loki n'était pas trop loin non plus. Mais.. elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre elle et les dieux au moment où ils avaient réalisé qu'elle connaissait Hayate. Pas Hayate, pour eux, il n'était rien d'autre que le voleur et l'ennemi…

Tête basse et yeux sur le sol, elle les suivit dans un terrible silence. Takeru était au parking mais il ne lança pas le moindre regard à Yui ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Le conducteur ne posa aucune question quand ils revinrent avec une telle humeur, il ne réalisa même pas que Yui était blessée. Apollon la força à s'asseoir sur le siège avant et il s'assit près d'elle pour pouvoir appliquer ses pouvoirs de guérison sur elle aussi discrètement que possible…

Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent, des heures plus tard, au Royaume Japonais… Ils furent accueillis par un Iruka souriant qui perdit son sourire dès qu'il vit dans quelle humeur ils étaient tous :

— Vous.. vous n'avez pas trouvé l'Épée ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.

Freyr montra la partie de l'Épée mais resta silencieux. Takeru était sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers les autres, fronçant les sourcils et l'air toujours aussi furieux :

— Tout le monde, on doit parler, annonça-t-il.

— Sans blague… Maugréa Loki, détournant le regard d'un air agacé.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la même table que le jour où ils étaient arrivés au Royaume Japonais et une fois encore, le silence frappa la pièce pour un long moment…

Incapable de le supporter, Yui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Takeru intervient avant qu'elle ne puisse. Sa voix était dure et il était évident qu'il se battait contre lui-même et sa colère :

— Comment le connais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, fixant Yui.

Elle déglutit et regard la table en bois avant de commencer à parler :

— Il.. je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu moins d'un an… Il était très gentil et on a commencé à se voir.

— Un couple ? Demanda Baldr avec une expression douloureuse.

— Non ! Pas un couple ! Just.. aller à des endroits, parler ! C'est tout ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Mais tu l'as embrassé… Siffla Takeru.

— C'est faux ! _Il_ m'a embrassée ! Et quand il a vu que je ne réagissais pas, il m'a laissée et n'a jamais réessayé de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Il l'a juste dit de la façon dont il l'a fait plus tôt pour vous mettre en colère, c'est tout !

— Tss.. ! Maugréa Loki, détournant le regard.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit avant que Tsukito n'élève sa voix :

— C'est dur de le croire mais je crois que je comprends pourquoi il irait vers Yui de toutes les personnes, dit-il.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Yui.

— Il sait sûrement que tu es notre amie, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est rapproché de toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa bouche, elle secoua sa tête ne voulant pas croire qu'il parlait avec elle et était devenu ami avec elle juste pour les blesser, elle et les dieux…

— Peu importe, qui est ce voleur ? Demanda Freyr, fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux dieux Japonais soupirèrent profondément avant que Takeru ne parle :

— Hiruko est un monstre.

— Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama Yui, fixant le dieu aux cheveux bleus.

— Tu ne le connais pas, mauvaise herbe ! Répondit-il, de plus en plus en colère.

— Non ! _Tu_ ne le connais pas ! Hayate n'est pas un monstre ! Il est gentil et il était là pour moi quand aucun d'entre vous ne l'était ! Cria-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Pris de court, les dieux la fixèrent avec des yeux incrédules avant qu'elle ne continue, son visage douloureux regardant le sol et ne voulant pas les regarder :

— J'ai passé presque une année entière avec vous, j'ai cru que vous étiez morts et même après découvrir que vous étiez sains et saufs, je suis restée toute seule ! Je vous voyais à peine et Hayate est arrivé. Il était gentil et il prenait soin de moi et pas une seule fois il n'a été méchant ou.. a fait quoi que ce soit de mauvais…

Elle leva ses yeux, regardant les dieux avec une confiance fragile :

— Je refuse de croire qu'il est un monstre ou un voleur. Il a sûrement de bonnes raisons d'avoir agi de la sorte…

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'a pas agi de la façon dont il l'a fait avec _toi_ comme une couverture ? Demanda Takeru d'une voix dure.

— Parce qu'il est mon ami ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je me soucie pour lui et je crois en lui ! Comme je me suis toujours souciée de vous et cru en chacun d'entre vous, parce que vous êtes mes amis ! Il est aussi important pour moi que vous l'êtes tous !

Le silence tomba sur la pièce alors que Takeru et Yui se fusillaient du regard avec de terribles yeux. La japonaise pour le convaincre de ce qu'elle pensait et le dieu Japonais pour garder sa colère sous contrôle…

— Quand tu étais sur le point d'être expulsé de l'Académie, j'ai parlé pour toi pour t'aider ! Quand Baldr est devenu le Dieu de la Destruction et que Loki pensait qu'il devrait le tuer, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour les aider tous les deux ! Parce que vous êtes mes amis !

Respirant, elle marqua une pause alors que Baldr et Loki baissaient tous les deux le regard sur la table, mais elle continua :

— Alors.. il est mon ami et je le traiterais de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec vous… Je.. je lui parlerais.. et l'aiderais du mieux que je peux…

— Il est dangereux, répliqua Takeru avec une voix froide.

— Il est mon ami.

Le Dieu de la Mer serra les poings et grimaça, détournant le regard, furieux mais il repensa aux mots de Yui encore et encore. _Il_ ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Hiruko, mais _elle_ ne croirait pas qu'il est qui que ce soit d'autre que son 'ami'.

— On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! S'exclama-t-il.

— Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, mais de me faire confiance à moi… Murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur rata un battement et il leva des yeux hésitants alors qu'elle continuait avec un sourire triste :

— Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux gens, Takeru… Je te fais confiance mais.. tu dois me faire confiance aussi…

Sa colère sembla s'effacer quand il desserra ses poings et baissa les yeux sur la table, son cœur blessé de plus de façons qu'il ne l'admettrait. Quand il pensait que personne ne lui ferait jamais confiance, elle l'a fait et a réchauffé son cœur. Elle lui a apporté une paix qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir…

— Je te fais confiance, ma petite fée, dit Apollon avec un sourire. Si tu penses que tu peux raisonner Hayate, dans ce cas, je te ferais confiance !

Reconnaissante, elle sourit à son ami et lança un regard inquiet à Takeru sachant qu'il serait celui qui ne croirait pas en ses capacités de ramener le Hayate qu'elle connaissait… Le Dieu de la Mer serra ses dents et sans la regarder, soupira profondément, hautement agacé :

— Je veux bien te donner une chance et une chance seulement, mauvaise herbe. Tu lui parleras mais s'il n'agit pas correctement, s'il t'attaque, s'il ne fait que te toucher, il est mort. Compris ?

— Merci, Takeru ! S'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

Freyr regarda à sa partie de l'Épée posée sur la table et il effleura la lame argentée, pensif :

— Alors, il est le voleur… Dit-il.

Il leva les yeux vers Yui et Loki puis continua :

— Yui Kusanagi, je suis désolée de t'avoir accusée de ce vol.

— Que veux-tu dire 'accusée' ? Demanda Takeru, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais tout le monde l'ignora alors que Yui souriait au dieu Nordique :

— Je comprends, je.. j'avais des doutes sur moi aussi…

— Et Loki, continua Freyr, de la part du Royaume Nordique tout entier, s'il te plait, accepte nos excuses pour t'accuser et te torturer pour ce vol. Tu as failli mourir à cause de cet Hiruko et je vais dès que possible envoyer un message à Odin pour lui reporter les derniers évènements. Je suis sûr.. que tout le monde au Royaume Nordique sera horrifié de savoir qu'ils t'ont traité de cette façon…

— Horrifiés, bien sûr… Répéta Loki avec des yeux froids et une moue.

— Merci, dit Baldr à Freyr pour Loki.

Mais en tant que chef de cette mission pour trouver l'Épée de Vie et arrêter le voleur, Freyr resta dans cette pièce et se tourna vers les deux dieux Japonais :

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce voleur ? On a besoin d'en savoir autant que possible, si on doit l'affronter… Dit-il, lançant un regard à Yui qui ne réagit pas sachant parfaitement que cela faisait partie du marché.

Takeru soupira et commença à raconter l'histoire :

— Izanami et Izanagi étaient les deux divinités principales Japonaises, il y a des milliers d'années. Ils étaient fiancés mais eurent des enfants avant leur mariage.

— À cause du péché qu'était d'engendrer la vie avant le mariage, continua Tsukito, les deux enfants, Hiruko « l'Enfant de l'Eau » et Awashima, la « Kami de l'Île des Bulles », nés d'Izanami et Izanagi étaient malformés et n'étaient pas considérés comme des dieux.

— Ils ont été abandonnés en mer et les dieux ont pensé que les enfants mourraient. Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Ajouta Takeru. Des siècles plus tard, et après que Amaterasu, Tsukito et moi soyons nés, les deux non-dieux sont revenus.

— Les dieux les ont combattus et les ont tués pour respecter l'ordre du monde, en tout cas c'est que l'on nous a dit…

— Que voulez-vous dire, ce que l'on vous a 'dit' ? Demanda Apollon.

— On était trop jeunes pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, ajouta Takeru.

— Apparemment, ils ont survécu et sont revenus.

— Mais pourquoi les dieux vous diraient qu'ils les ont tués si ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Baldr.

— Je suis plutôt sûr qu'ils ont pensé les avoir tués… Répondit le Dieu de la Mer.

Tout le monde y pensa un moment avant que Loki ne pose la question qui l'avait dérangé depuis un moment :

— Il t'a appelé « petit frère », qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Les deux Japonais se lancèrent un regard, apparemment ne sachant pas comment dire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à annonce :

— Izanagi est notre père, répondit Tsukito.

— Et Izanami votre mère ? Demanda Baldr curieusement.

— Erh.. on n'a pas de mère… Répondit Takeru avec un sourire penaud.

— Oh, je vois, répondit simplement le Dieu de la Lumière alors que Yui ouvrait de grands yeux.

— Qu.. quoi ?! Mais.. vous ne pouvez pas être nés sans une mère ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Eh bien, on est des dieux, on n'a pas besoin d'être.. nés de la même façon que les humains… Essaya d'expliquer Apollon, ce qui sembla seulement effrayer la jeune fille encore plus.

— On est nés d'Izanagi, dit Tsukito.

— Mais.. vous ne pouvez pas être nés de votre père !

— Si, on peut, on est des êtres divins, répondit Freyr. En faites, ce n'est pas la naissance la plus étrange mais pour un humain, ça l'est forcément…

Yui ouvrit sa bouche puis remua sa tête. Elle regarda au loin, son visage pâle et les dieux se sentirent mal pour elle. Après tout, ils avaient tous eu une naissance plus ou moins étrange alors ce n'était pas si choquant pour eux à comprendre que Takeru et Tsukito étaient nés de leur père sans une mère, mais une humaine…

Une nouvelle fois, Freyr se tourna vers les frères Japonais :

— Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que nous devrions savoir au sujet d'Hiruko ? Demanda-t-il.

— Sa vraie forme est celle sous laquelle il est né… Ce n'est pas celle avec laquelle on l'a vu aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble… Dit Takeru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Freyr et Apollon partirent tous les deux pour envoyer des messages à Odin et Zeus. Iruka, Takeru et Tsukito partirent pour essayer de trouver des informations sur Hiruko et rapidement, tous les dieux partirent alors que Yui et Baldr restèrent dans la pièce. Si la Japonaise restait parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de bouger à cause de toutes les choquantes choses qu'elle avait appris ce jour-là, Baldr, au contraire, restait pour fixer la jeune fille.

Il garda ses yeux remplis de douleur, inquiétude, tristesse et jalousie fixés sur elle et il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle soupira profondément et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il se leva à son tour et avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, elle sauta vers elle :

— Yui ! Appela-t-il désespérément.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner que ses bras forts l'entourèrent et la gardèrent contre lui :

— Yui… Ne.. ne sois pas si triste pour ce voleur… Dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

— Mais.. Baldr.. il est mon ami… Répondit-elle d'un air hésitant.

— Je me fiche de qui il est, tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il te touche !

Sans réfléchir, il ferma ses yeux et enfonça son visage contre le cou de la Japoniase… Il se perdit dans son parfum et son souffle chaud effleura sa peau. Elle trembla, se sentant mal à l'aise par cette étreinte soudaine mais le dieu était déjà en train de resserrer son emprise sur ses épaules :

— Tu es trop précieuse pour moi, Yui… Ne.. ne vas vers personne d'autre que moi… Supplia-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant son cou.

— Ba.. Baldr… Appela-t-elle, rougissant légèrement de gêne.

— Je sais que tu l'aimes, tu aimes ce monstre mais.. arrête ça… Arrête de me torturer de cette façon… Que ce soit avec cet Hiruko, ou avec Takeru, ou même Loki… _Arrête_… Supplia-t-il, la tenant le plus près possible de son corps.

— Ba.. Baldr ! S'il te plait ! Arrête ! Plaida-t-elle après avoir étouffé un cri de douleur. Tu me fais mal !

Il s'immobilisa et la lâcha mais au lieu de la tenir contre son torse, il attrapa son bras et la fit pivoter, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ses bruns… Il effleura sa joue avec ses doigts et releva son menton alors qu'elle rougissait encore plus :

— Que devrais-je faire, Yui, pour que tu me voies de la façon dont je te vois ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblotante.

Déglutissant, elle ouvrit sa bouche légèrement mais il se pencha vers elle, ses lèvres effleurant son nez alors qu'elle essayait de reculer :

— Il t'a embrassé… Il a volé ton premier baiser… Ce monstre a péché tes lèvres…

Ses doigts tracèrent sa bouche et elle essaya de détourner sa tête mais il attrapa son visage avec une forte emprise, ses yeux devenant froids et douloureux, comme la première fois qu'il avait commencé à devenir le Dieu de la Destruction au marché de Noël :

— Baldr ! S'il te plait ! Arrête..! S'exclama Yui.

— Laisse-moi te reprendre le péché qui t'a corrumpue, laisse-moi te faire mienne, Yui… Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres s'approchant des siennes.

— Ba.. Baldr! S'exclama-t-elle, essayant de reculer.

Elle ferma ses yeux, trop effrayée pour faire quoi que ce soit mais soudain, elle entendit une autre voix s'élever dans le dos de Baldr :

— Baldr, ça suffit, dit Thor.

Le Dieu de la Lumière se tourna doucement vers son ami, toujours avec un bras sur les épaules de Yui :

— Arrête de faire ça, continua le Dieu du Tonnerre.

— Mais, Yui..

Baldr vacilla et lâcha Yui, posant une main sur son front, tombant presque sur le sol si Thor ne l'avait pas attrapé et soutenu…

Doucement, le Dieu de la Lumière réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et ouvrit de grands yeux bleus, dégouté par son propre comportement :

— Yu.. Yui… Je.. Hésita-t-il.

— Tout va bien, Baldr… Dit-elle, le surprenant.

Il tourna son regard vers elle, blessé par ses propres actions mais elle lui sourit tristement :

— Tu as encore affaire avec la personnalité du Dieu de la Destruction, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit et détourna ses yeux mais Thor acquiesça :

— Il arrive à le garder sous contrôle mais.. parfois.. quand ses émotions sont trop fortes… Ça a été une longue journée pour nous tous. On devrait aller se reposer.

Yui acquiesça et sourit une dernière fois à son ami qui continua de détourner le regard d'elle, trop coupable pour faire quoi que ce soit… Elle les laissa mais dès qu'elle quitta la pièce, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur et respira profondément, attristée et apeurée par les actions de Baldr plus tôt, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui… Elle pensa à Hayate et ferma ses yeux, luttant contre les larmes…

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous?_

_Je vous promets le prochain chapitre demain!_

_D'ailleurs, le prénom "Hayate" signifie "ouragan" et Gensaku (son nom de famille) "création originale". Ce sera un peu plus clair au fur et à mesure mais je ne choisis jamais des prénoms par hasard! ;)_

_May_


	14. La Vraie Nature de l'Enfant de l'Eau

_Et les 50 reviews sont passées! :D_

_Merci à tous et à toutes! :D_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Non, je ne suis pas encore morte! x) Le côté "Dieu de la Destruction" reviendra un peu plus tard! ;) Et je sens que ce chapitre va te plaire, même si la fin est à nouveau un cliffhanger! :P_

_**Panda** : Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu aimes à ce point cette fic! :P J'espère que ça continuera et que ce chapitre te plaira! ;)_

_**Saul** : Eh ouais, les liens familiaux sont ambigus dans cette histoire! x) Baldr est Baldr, peu importe ce qu'il se passe! XD_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XIV : La Vraie Nature de l'"Enfant de l'Eau"

[ Quand ils arrivent au temple du Mont Fuji, ils trouvent seulement une partie de l'Épée de Vie quand les dieux sont soudain attaqués par Hayate qui est, en réalité, Hiruko. Il est un immortel Japonais et le vrai voleur. ]

Quand Yui se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait vraiment bizarre. Elle avait eu une nuit entière de rêves et de visions mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait vu ni ce qu'elle avait entendu. La plupart était des souvenirs de quand elle était avec Hayate, leur baiser, et puis elle a eu ces rappels de la mort de Takeru…

Elle avait espéré qu'elle aurait su quelque chose d'autre à propos de la seconde partie de l'Épée pour pouvoir la récupérer mais elle n'avait aucun indice…

Elle trouva les autres dans une pièce, mangeant le petit déjeuner même si la nourriture Japonaise ne semblait pas être au goût de tous les dieux en tant que petit-déjeuner :

— Comment pouvez-vous manger du poisson au petit-déjeuner ? Se plaigna Loki.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord… Dit Artémis avec un air dégoûté.

— Si vous n'êtes pas contents, retournez dans vos propres Royaumes… Dit Takeru en entrant la pièce.

— Et comment peux-_tu_ manger du poisson ? Tu n'es pas pas censé être le Dieu de la Mer ? Les poissons sont tes amis, non ? C'est pas une sorte de cannibalisme ? Continua Loki, fusillant du regard le dieu aux cheveux bleus.

— Je ne suis pas un poisson, et même les gros poissons mangent les petits, répliqua-t-il, s'asseyant et mangeant.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua rapidement que quelques dieux manquaient à l'appel comme Baldr, Thor, Freyr et Apollon…

— Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

— Baldr et Thor restent avec Freyr qui essaie de trouver son Épée avec la petite lame qu'il a, répondit Loki, remuant le poisson avec ses baguettes.

Yui baissa le regard sur son bol de riz, ne voulant pas penser que Thor et Baldr pourraient être absents à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille…

— Et mon frère se repose encore, répondit Artémis. Il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour guérir Yui hier.

— Je ne comprends comment vous gérez votre énergie, dit Yui. Je pensais que vous dormiriez comme un humain mais je ne crois pas avoir vu le moindre d'entre vu dormir du tout depuis qu'on a commencé à voyager…

— On n'a pas besoin de dormir si on n'utilise pas nos pouvoirs, dit Loki. On fait généralement des siestes pour garder une sorte de rythme…

Soudain, Iruka entra dans la pièce et tomba sur ses genoux près de Takeru, lui montrant des papiers :

— Les derniers rapports sur les fonds sous-marins, mon Roi, dit-il.

— Je pensais d'avoir dit que je ne m'occupais pas de ça jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée, maugréa Takeru.

— Les poissons peuvent continuer de nager tous seuls ! S'exclama Loki.

Le Dieu de la Mer et son second le fusillèrent du regard mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se tourna vers son Roi et continua, son visage sérieux :

— Je sais, mais il y a des activités inhabituelles provenant des profondeurs de l'océan et des créatures mythiques tout autour du monde, surtout autour du Japon.

Susanoo devient immédiatement sérieux et lâcha ses baguettes, lisant rapidement les rapports avec un air sérieux :

— Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

— Quelques jours, mais c'est pire depuis hier, répondit Iruka.

— Tss… Hiruko ! Siffla Takeru, fronçant les sourcils. Je dois aller vérifier quelques cellules de confinements… Envoie tous les patrouilles pour vérifier le périmètre autour des pire piques d'activités et des prisons sous-marines, ordonna-t-il, se levant brusquement.

— Oui, mon Roi !

Iruka se leva, courant dans une autre partie du Palais sous-marin. Takeru se tourna vers les autres :

— Je ne serais pas là pour le reste de la journée, Tsukito, tu es en charge des autres, dit-il.

— On n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter… Maugréa Loki.

— Ce serait bien si des messages pouvaient être envoyés aux autres Dieux de la Mer des différents Royaumes pour être prudents, enfin, ils doivent déjà être au courant, ajouta-t-il. Et fais en sorte que Loki ne fasse pas de pagaille !

— Eh ! S'exclama le dieu aux cheveux rouges, insulté.

Mais Takeru quittait déjà la pièce alors que Yui se tournait vers Tsukito avec un air curieux sur son visage :

— De quoi parle-t-il ? Cellules de confinements, prisons sous-marines ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne connais pas les détails, seul Iruka les connait, répondit le Dieu de la Lune. Mais apparemment, ça a été une sorte d'accord il y a quelques siècles entre tous les Dieux de la Mer pour garder les plus grosses et plus dangereuses créatures sous-marines enfermées en prison.

— Dangereuses créatures sous-marines ? Lesquelles ? Demanda Artémis.

— Encore une fois, je ne sais pas lesquelles. Mais je sais qu'il y a quelques dragons, des serpents de mer, évidemment, et le Léviathan, aussi.

— Seulement les grosses bébêtes effroyables, conclut Loki.

— Pourquoi les créatures sous-marines réagissent maintenant ? Demanda Artémis une nouvelle fois.

— Sûrement parce que Hiruko a des pouvoirs sur les mers et les océans, répondit Tsukito. Personne ne connait vraiment ses pouvoirs étant donné qu'il a été banni toute sa vie…

— Comme un second Susanoo, dit-elle.

— Plutôt comme Takeru arrive deuxième, dit Loki. Il était né après…

— Ne dis pas ça devant mon frère, il s'énervera, dit Tsukito. Je dois envoyer ces messages. Vous pouvez voyager partout dans le Royaume Japonais, mais ne créez pas de problème. Loki, je me sentirais mieux si tu avais Thor avec toi…

— Eh ! Je sais me tenir ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air borné.

Mais le Dieu de la Lune l'ignora et se leva avant de quitter la pièce… Yui fixa à son assiette pleine de nourriture et se sentit complètement impuissante, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Elle n'avait aucun indice sur la prochaine étape pour récupérer l'Épée de Vie et elle était perdue dans ses sentiments pour Hayate et tout ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu…

— Je vais aller voir mon frère, dit Artémis en se levant.

Elle laissa Yui et Loki seuls dans un silence gêné qu'il finit par briser quelques minutes plus tard :

— Tu veux venir avec moi, chaton ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Où ?

— S'amuser ! S'exclama-t-il, se levant immédiatement.

— Je.. je ne suis pas sûre que-

— Aww ! Allez !

Il prit son bras et la mit debout comme si elle était une plume avant de prendre sa main et courir dans le Palais sous-marin. Après quelques minutes, ils ont traversé le portail d'eau et sont arrivés dans le Palais de la colline. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Yui essayait désespérément de contenir l'excitation de Loki mais sans succès. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir des portes et entrer des pièces dans lesquelles il n'avait sans doute pas le droit d'aller… Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait intéressé dans aucune d'entre elles…

Ouvrant une autre porte, il lança un regard à l'intérieur et perdit son sourire alors que Yui lançait un regard curieux dans la pièce :

— Livres… Ennuyant… Maugréa-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

— Loki, attend ! Essaya-t-elle mais il était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et entra d'un air hésitant l'immense libraire ce n'était pas aussi grand que celle de Thot, évidemment, mais c'était toujours impressionnant de voir tous ces vieux livres et documents qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de toucher avant. Elle erra entre les étagères pendant un moment avant de trouver une table sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs rouleaux, et non pas de retour dans leurs étagères respectives. Elle était sur le point de partir quand elle remarqua un nom sur l'un des rouleaux : Hiruko.

Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement près de la table pour lire les différents rouleaux et livres. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit dedans et quelques kanjis étaient trop compliqués pour elle. Mais ce qui revient plusieurs fois furent les mots « _danger_ », « _monstre_ » et une phrase en particulier la remua « _un terrible sort s'abattra sur ceux qui essaient de combattre le monstre _».

Clignant des yeux, elle laissa échapper un profond soupir, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait du Hayate qu'elle connaissait. Il était gentil et prenait soin d'elle, il l'avait aidé et il souriait et rigolait chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu… Yui effleura ses lèvres avec des doigts tremblotants… Il avait pris son premier baiser et elle ne ressentait rien proche de l'Amour pour Hayate mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de vrai derrière ce geste…

Remarquant un rouleau caché sous un livre, elle le sortit délicatement et l'observa, pas de texte ou description sur la monstruosité d'Hiruko, mais une peinture Japonaise. Elle déglutit et éloigna la peinture avec des mains tremblantes, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait reconnaître était les profonds yeux bleus qu'elle savait Hayate avait. Mais cette.. _créature_ ne pouvait être lui, c'était impossible…

Elle pensa une nouvelle fois du jour où elle était allée à l'aquarium avec lui, combien il avait eu l'air d'être dans son élément, comme il était apaisé près des poissons et de l'eau… Quand il lui a demandé quel était son poisson préféré, elle était incapable de répondre, mais le sien était le mérou. Il avait pointé un gros poisson, brun et moche se cachant sous un rocher en disant « _Tu vois, les gens généralement pensent que ce poisson est gras, énorme et inutile mais il finit par être un incroyable prédateur. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien._ » Et c'était incroyable qu'il puisse juger les gens non pas par ce à quoi ils ressemblent mais ce qu'i l'intérieur… D'une certaine façon, il souffrait du même sort que le mérou : jugé inutile car différent…

— Suis-je la seule qui ne te vois pas comme un terrible monstre ? Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut le silence de la librairie… Elle soupira et se leva, elle était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand elle remarqua des yeux gris la fixant depuis derrière une étagère, l'observant depuis un petit espace que Loki avait créé en enlevant des livres pour laisser un petit rectangle libre pour l'observer :

— Loki ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus derrière moi, je suis revenu en arrière pour te chercher, dit-il.

Il ne souriait pas, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées posées sur l'étagère poussiéreuse. Mais ses yeux argentés observaient la jeune fille intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire son âme et ses sentiments les plus profonds… Gênée par autant d'intensité, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges et détourna le regard :

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Assez longtemps pour me sentir..

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et claqua sa langue avant de lancer un regard au rouleau avec la peinture :

— Alors.. c'est la vraie forme d'Hiruko ? Demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et Loki s'éloigna des étagères, disparaissant pour un moment avant de regarder Yui avec des yeux distants, l'attendant :

— Est-ce que tu savais que la vraie forme d'un immortel révèle qui il est réellement ? Dit-il.

— Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire? Demanda-t-elle, serrant légèrement les poings et fronçant les sourcils.

— Je dis juste que cette peinture montre la véritable nature de l' « _Enfant de l'Eau_ », c'est tout… Répondit-il avec des yeux froids.

Elle le fixa avant de marcher, passant à côté de lui, il cligna des yeux et la suivit du regard :

— Chaton ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle ne répondit pas plus qu'elle ne revient, courant presque vers le Palais sous-marin, Loki courant après elle :

— Yui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis ?! S'exclama-t-il.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, Loki! Cria-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Immobile devant le shoji, le dieu aux cheveux rouges fixa le papier de riz un long moment avec une bouche grande ouverte et des yeux tristes… Il approcha une main hésitante vers le panneau et voulait dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'il ouvrit ses lèvres pour parler, il fut coupé par la voix de Thor :

— Loki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il, n'ajoutant pas le « encore » mais on l'entendit dans son ton.

Le Dieu du Feu ne répondit pas et s'éloigna… Yui avait fixé la silhouette sombre au travers du papier de riz et dès que les deux dieux eurent disparu de sa vue, elle essuya des larmes silencieuses.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle marchait dans le Palais sous-marin et était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce où les dieux s'assemblaient quand elle vit Freyr, démarche lente et épaules basses.

— Freyr ! Appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et elle le rattrapa :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air vraiment déprimé, dit-elle.

— J'ai essayé de trouver un indice pour la seconde partie de mon Épée mais.. je ne peux pas…

— Oh…

Elle baissa ses yeux au sol, se sentant coupable à cause de son absence de rêves. Pour une fois, elle aurait voulu avoir ces rêves…

— Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas plus aider… Murmura-t-elle.

— Tout va bien, apparemment tu es celle sensée nous aider, tu auras un indice, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suppose… Répondit-il avec un soupir.

Il s'immobilisa et cligna des yeux avant de fixer Yui qui rougit légèrement :

— Qu.. quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Tu es celle sensée nous aider, répéta-t-il.

— O.. oui ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Viens avec moi, peut-être que l'Épée te répondra !

— Eh ? Je.. je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible ? Hésita-t-elle mais il attrapa son bras et la tira avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise devant la lame argentée sous les yeux de Freyr, Thor, Loki et Baldr. Le dernier n'osait pas la regarder directement, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait la veille et Loki ne cessait de poser son regard partout sauf sur elle, ne voulant pas la voir tant que ça non plus…

— Vas-y, dit Freyr avec un air insistent.

— Mais.. je ne sais pas quoi faire…

— Juste fais.. ce que tu te sens de faire… Continua-t-il.

— Les pouvoirs sont souvent plus au _ressenti_, ajouta Thor.

— Ce n'est pas des pouvoirs.. j'ai juste d'étranges rêves, c'est tout…

— Tu n'as pas idée à quel point les rêves peuvent être puissants, dit le Dieu du Tonnerre avec un petit sourire.

Elle hésita, observant pour un long moment la lame qui semblait briller de façon très particulière. Pas de la façon dont une lame brillerait sous la lumière, c'était éclatant, comme si la lumière venant de l'Épée elle-même…

D'un air hésitant, elle approcha ses mains de la lame et dès que ses doigts l'effleurèrent, de la lumière sembla exploser. Ils fermèrent tous leurs yeux ou détournèrent leurs visages mais contrairement à la fois où l'Épée a été volée et avait explosé, aucune vague d'énergie ne projeta les dieux et Yui contre les murs.

Yui, au contraire, se trouvait soudain ailleurs. Elle flottait dans un univers de bleu et après s'être retourné, elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle était sous l'eau. Étouffant un cri, elle posa des mains effrayées sur sa bouche mais réalisa qu'elle pouvait respirer, probablement grâce à la vision. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais tout était flou et sombre, mais quand elle essaya de regarder de plus près, elle vit juste en face d'elle d'immenses blocs de pierre d'une couleur blanche ou crème. Ils étaient éparpillés sur le sol sous-marin et recouverts de mousse mais l'un des blocs semblait différent des autres. Il avait une sorte d'ouverture, comme pour laisser quelque chose passer au travers, comme de grandes fenêtres.

Soudain, elle se sentit être tirée brusquement et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle étouffa un cri et se sentit étourdie.

— Yui, tu vas bien ? Demanda Baldr d'un air inquiet.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant qu'elle était de retour dans la pièce avec les dieux Nordiques. La lumière vive avait disparu même si la lame continuait de briller joyeusement –Yui se demanda _comment_ une lame brisée pouvait avoir l'air joyeuse…

— Je.. je vais bien… Répondit-elle.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Loki.

— Je.. viens d'avoir une vision… Expliqua-t-elle.

— Une vision ? C'est génial ! S'exclama Freyr, excité. Où était-ce ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Est-ce qu'il y avait le reste de mon épée ?

— Je n'ai pas vu l'Épée, et je ne sais pas où c'était, ni ce que c'était… C'était sous l'eau…

— Sous l'eau ? Répéta Loki. _Génial_, je déteste les endroits mouillés !

— Comment était-ce ? Demanda Thor.

Elle décrivit la scène qu'elle avait vu mais cela n'aida pas les dieux à savoir où cela se trouvait ou ce que cela pouvait être…

— On devrait demander à Takeru, il est le Dieu de la Mer, il doit connaître les endroits sous-marins, non ? Proposa Baldr.

— Bonne idée, mais on doit attendre son retour… Fit Freyr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yui commença à se lever :

— Je.. je devrais y aller, je me sens un peu étourdie… Expliqua-t-elle.

Le Dieu de la Lumière la fixa comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osa pas le faire. La Japonaise sortit de la pièce quand Loki la rattrapa, quelques couloirs plus loin:

— Yui ! Attend ! Appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour l'attendre et une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, il sembla à court de morts. Il regarda d'un air penaud tout partout avant de poser ses yeux argentés sur son visage curieux :

— Je suis.. je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi plus tôt… Dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, mais il continua :

— Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça sur Hiruko… Je.. j'étais juste jaloux… Ajouta-t-il, rougissant légèrement et détournant le regard.

— Jaloux ? Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa bouche devient une grimace et il secoua sa tête, ne pouvant y croire :

— Est-ce que tu demandes vraiment ça, ou est-ce que je rêve ? Ironisa-t-il, regardant toujours ailleurs.

— Je ne comprends pas, Loki… Répondit-elle.

D'un air hésitant, ses yeux retournèrent sur la jeune fille et ils se remplirent de choc et déception :

— Tu.. tu me demandes vraiment ça… Chuchota-t-il, presque douloureusement.

— Loki, je ne comprends vraiment pas, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Demanda-t-elle, posant une main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

Il déglutit et rougit violemment, déclenchant encore plus de curiosité de la part de la jeune fille qui continua de le regarder avec ses grands yeux bruns :

— Tu.. comment peux-tu être aussi innocente ? Demanda-t-il se souriant pour lui-même.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la question mais il grogna. Ne pouvant supporter la torture plus longtemps, il la tira brusquement dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne savait pas quoi faire avant que Loki ne demande à voix basse :

— Quand il t'a embrassé, est-ce que tu as aimé.. ?

— Qu.. quoi ? Hésita-t-elle, rougissant d'être contre le torse de Loki.

— Quand ce voleur t'a volé ton premier baiser, est-ce que tu as aimé ? Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Demanda-t-il avec un cœur douloureux.

— Je..

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et répondit avec toute l'honnêteté qu'elle pouvait avoir :

— J'étais heureuse qu'il m'embrasse parce que cela me montrait qu'il se souciait pour moi… Mais j'aurais préféré mon premier baiser avec quelqu'un dont je suis amoureuse…

Le Dieu du Feu fixa son visage rougissant longuement avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser son front contre le sien. Ses yeux argent continuèrent de plonger dans les bruns et elle rougit encore plus du regard intense et la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient :

— Et qui cela peut-il être ? Cette personne dont tu es amoureuse ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Lo.. Loki… Chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas me demander quelque chose comme ça… Dit-elle, posant ses mains sur son torse pour reculer mais ne trouvant pas la force de le faire.

Il sourit malicieusement, voyant à quel point elle était embarrassée et agitée par leur proximité. Il effleura un doigt contre sa joue et elle baissa soudainement son regard vers le sol, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait l'entendre :

— Oh ? Tu rougis, cela pourrait-il être moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air joueur.

Elle déglutit, incapable de trouver sa voix pour répondre. Loki perdit son sourire, soudain sérieux mais gardant les yeux doux qui l'observaient… Il mit sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à regarder dans ses yeux :

— Dis-moi, Yui, est.. est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il dans un soufflé.

— Tu.. tu ne peux pas me demander ça.. ! S'exclama-t-elle, rougissant plus qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir de sa vie entière.

— Tu ne le nies pas… Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle essaya de détourner son regard mais ses yeux argentés étaient trop enchanteurs pour faire ça… Elle était perdue dans ses yeux et ses bras et ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire… Il leva son menton et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns avec ce sourire malicieux de telle façon qu'elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort, si c'était seulement possible :

— Yui, je suis vraiment, profondément et follement amoureux de toi… Dit-il, faisant son cœur devenir complètement incontrôlable. Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'embrasser. Alors.. commença-t-il, se penchant vers elle. Si tu as jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi, ne m'arrête pas… Souffla-t-il, se rapprochant.

Terriblement apeurée par ses émotions et le fait que Yui savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper de lui et sa force, elle ferma ses yeux, son corps entier tremblant…

Loki continua de la regarder aussi longtemps que possible et bientôt, leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre… Il garda ses yeux argentés sur elle et les ferma enfin…

* * *

_Alors? Baiser, pas de baiser? :P_

_J'attends vos théories sur l'endroit sous-marin! :D_

_Prochain chapitre dimanche : "ÉMOTIONS ARDENTES"_

_J'attends vos reviews!_

_May_


	15. Émotions Ardentes

_Chapitre arrivé! :D_

_**Hasegawa Lina** : Si le dernier chapitre t'a plu, celui qui arrive également! :P Pour le baiser .. tu verras! ;)_

_**Panda** : J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre! :D_

_**Carla** : Ne t'en fais pas, le chapitre reprend où on s'était arrêté la dernière fois! x) Pour le couple principal, tu verras plus tard comment ça tourne! ;) Et pour moi aussi, Loki est mon dieu préféré! :D_

_**Ime** : Avec moi,sois sûre qu'il y aura du drame à un moment ou un autre! :P_

_**Saul** : Je sais, j'aime torturer! :P Loki est toujours celui qui a le mot pour faire rire, n'est-ce pas? :P Pour le résultat du baiser, tu verras! ;) Et quant à Yui, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit aussi perdue! XD_

_**Lucie** : Je coupe à ce moment parce que je suis un monstre. :P Je savais déjà pour Loki! ;) Quasiment tout le monde soupçonnait Hayate, il faudra que j'améliore mes essais de mystère, pas beaucoup de suspens! x)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XV : Émotions Ardentes

[ Sur le Mont Fuji, ils trouvent seulement une partie de l'Épée de Vie quand les dieux sont soudain attaqués par Hayate qui est, en fait, Hiruko. Il est un immortel Japonais et le vrai voleur. Yui lutte, pensant qu'Hayate est toujours son ami et elle a une vision pour la prochaine partie de l'Épée de Vie. Loki est sur le point de l'embrasser après une déclaration fiévreuse. ]

— Alors.. commença le Dieu du Feu, se penchant vers la Japonaise. Si tu as jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour moi, ne m'arrête pas… Chuchota-t-il, se rapprochant.

Terriblement effrayée par ses émotions et le fait que Yui savait clairement qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui et sa force, elle ferma ses yeux, son corps entier tremblant…

Loki continua de la regarder aussi longtemps que possible et bientôt, leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient leurs souffles… Il garda ses yeux argentés sur elle et finit par les fermer…

Elle s'attendait à ses lèvres mais elle ne reçut qu'un souffle chaud et sucré d'un profond soupir du dieu. Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière, la gardant toujours enveloppée dans ses bras :

— L-Loki.. ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Ne me regard pas comme ça ou je vais vraiment t'embrasser… Gémit-il avec des yeux fermés.

Il avait les joues légèrement rouges, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux :

— Je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas t'embrasser si tu ne veux pas, Yui… Maugréa-t-il.

Doucement, elle respira et soupira de soulagement quand il tourna son regard vers elle une nouvelle fois :

— J'ai.. j'ai eu si peur… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai arrêté ? Fit-il, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

— Merci, Loki… Dit-elle, souriant de soulagement.

Il la laissa partir et elle se tourna, voulant s'éloigner malgré ses jambes tremblantes. Une étincelle malicieuse apparut dans les yeux du farceur et il pencha vers Yui pour poser un baiser sur sa joue mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Ils se fixèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts avant qu'elle ne saute en arrière, rougissant violemment et ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que Loki, les joues légèrement rougies, cligna des yeux et rigola joyeusement :

— T.. toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te retournerais ! C'était un accident ! Mais je ne suis pas déçu !

— A.. arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'écria-t-elle, fermant ses yeux de gêne.

Loki se calma immédiatement, même s'il souriait encore :

— Désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû rire, mais je jure que c'était un accident… Répéta-t-il.

— Je.. je sais… Chuchota-t-elle avant de tourner ses talons et s'éloigner.

Quand le Dieu du Feu retourna dans la pièce commune avec les autres dieux Nordiques, il avait un immense sourire sur son visage et jouait joyeusement avec sa tresse.

— Loki, elle t'a pardonnée ? Demanda Freyr.

— Oui ! Répondit-il avec des yeux malicieux.

— Est-ce qu'autre chose s'est produit ? Demanda Thor, levant un sourcil curieux. Tu as l'air terriblement satisfait.

— Vraiment ? Fit-il, complètement inconscient de la suspicion de ses amis.

Baldr continua de le fixer avec des yeux douloureux mais finit par détourner le regard. Comme Thor, il savait que quelque chose s'était produit ; Loki ne serait pas _aussi_ heureux _juste_ pour le pardon d'un mot mal utilisé…

Yui était dans sa chambre, étendue sur son lit, jouant sans y penser avec une mèche de cheveux… Rougissant, ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres roses et elle cacha son visage contre son oreiller :

— Arrête d'y penser ! Arrête d'y penser ! Ça ne voulait rien dire ! C'était un accident !

Elle cria légèrement, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller mais son souffle ne pouvait soudainement plus rentrer dans ses poumons et elle commença à tousser. Elle s'assit sur son lit, mettant une main devant sa bouche, toussant si fort qu'elle commençait à paniquer, comme lorsqu'elle était au Royaume Nordique et s'était sentie épuisée. Après un moment, elle finit par se calmer mais soupira profondément, ne sachant pas quoi penser du baiser avec Loki…

C'était un accident, évidemment, mais juste avant il lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle et avait essayé de l'embrasser… Elle ne pouvait pas nier que son cœur battait follement et qu'elle rougissint chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Loki et ce baiser mais.. ça ne pouvait pas signifier quoi que ce soit…

— Mauvaise herbe ?

Elle leva ses yeux et faillit crier de peur quand elle vit la tête de Takeru par le shoji pour regarder dans sa chambre. Rougissant une nouvelle fois, elle hésita entre s'enfuir et cacher son visage dans son oreiller une nouvelle fois, un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant.

— Mauvaise herbe ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai entendue.. faire de drôles bruits et tousser ?

— Je.. je vais bien ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu !

Son visage s'assombrit et il acquiesça d'un air absent :

— Je suis de retour, mais la plupart de mes hommes continuent de chercher quelques monstres.

— Les chercher ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient en prison…

Ouvrant de grands yeux, il essaya de le cacher mais elle avait deviné ce qu'il s'était passé sous l'océan :

— Ils se sont échappés ?

Il soupira et acquiesça en silence, l'air coupable et les épaules basses… Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi vaincu et cligna des yeux, son cœur palpitant une nouvelle fois :

— Pas tous, mais quelques-uns des plus puissants. Pas le plus dangereux, du moins pour l'instant… Ils les recherchent et me rapportent tout à chaque minute mais.. je suis inquiet…

— Que va-t-il se passer avec ces bêtes libres ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Dans le meilleur des cas, ils attaqueront quelques Royaumes ou créatures sous-marines, répondit-il.

— Et dans le pire ? S'enquit-elle, sa voix tremblante.

Il lui lança un rapide regard et elle comprit, baissant ses yeux :

— Le monde humain, n'est-ce pas ? Hésita-t-elle.

Acquiesçant, il s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle :

— Je ne laisserais pas cela se produire, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir, mauvaise herbe… Et ne t'inquiète pas, tous les Dieux de la Mer travaillent avec moi sur ça… Ça.. ça nous concerne tous et c'est plus important qu'un simple voleur, peu importe à quel point ce voleur peut être dangereux…

Il s'immobilisa quand il réalisa qu'il venait de parler d'Hayate comme dangereux et il regarda rapidement la Japonaise près de lui avant de changer de sujet :

— Peu importe, uh.. Iruka devrait être de retour d'ici quelques minutes et il aura probablement de bonnes nouvelles pour nous…

Yui lança un regard à la bulle de mer qu'elle pouvait voir depuis sa fenêtre et le Dieu de la Mer suivit son regard avant de sourire tendrement :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas attendre avec moi ? Proposa-t-il.

— Eh ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne vais pas te déranger ? Demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux innocents qui firent son estomac se retourner agréablement.

— Bien sûr que non, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ! Viens ! S'exclama-t-il, prenant sa main.

Souriant, ils ont tous les deux marché dans les couloirs du Palais et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ils prirent des escaliers menant en bas et arrivèrent dans un couloir plus sombre. Ils entrèrent une immense salle et Takeru approcha une fenêtre tout aussi grande comme toutes celles du Palais sous-marin mais plus grande, prenant la quasi-totalité du mur.

Yui ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie et ayant l'impression d'être dans un aquarium. Elle pensa à son premier baiser avec Hayate et son visage s'assombrit mais Takeru se tourna vers elle. Il avait un pied sur le bord de l'immense fenêtre qui brillait avec des ondes à la surface. Souriant, il lui présenta sa main :

— Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr !

Elle prit sa main et avant qu'elle ne le réalisa, il avait sauté par la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas une fenêtre comme celle des pièces la surface était la même que celle du portail d'eau qui séparait les Palais. Elle ferma ses yeux et s'approcha de Takeru qui la tient fermement contre lui. Elle sentit le froid de l'eau et elle était sûre qu'elle mourrait comme ça, incapable de respirer ou écrasée par la pression mais rien de cela ne se produit alors qu'elle sentait les courants sous-marins effleurer sa peau.

— Ouvre tes yeux, mauvaise herbe, tu rates le spectacle ! S'exclama le dieu.

Elle hésita et doucement, obéit. Puis, elle perdit son souffle et fixa la vue époustouflante… Regarder le paysage sous-marin avec les poissons colorés depuis sa chambre était incroyable, mais _être_ au milieu de l'océan, c'était complètement différent…

C'était frais mais ne tremblait pas du froid, elle sentit les courants invisibles plus froids ou plus chauds que l'endroit où elle était. Les poissons étaient à portée de main, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils nageaient joyeusement, lui lançait des regards curieux avant de s'éloigner d'un air joueur.

Levant ses yeux, son sourire grandit encore plus quand elle vit la lumière dansant avec la mer, si loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe et la seconde qui suivit, un banc de poissons nagea rapidement en cercle autour des deux jeunes gens enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Elle rigola et elle approcha sa main dans l'eau, quelques poissons clowns s'approchèrent. L'un d'entre eux posa même sa bouche contre son doigt comme pour lui donner un petit bisous avant de nageant au loin joyeusement, suivi par les autres…

— Tu aimes ? Demanda Takeru, regardant Yui et uniquement elle.

— C'est.. c'est époustouflant ! C'est encore mieux que de regarder depuis la fenêtre !

— Encore heureux, rien n'est mieux que d'être dans l'eau !

Une nouvelle fois, elle rigola et se tourna vers lui :

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore morte ? Je ne devrais pas être capable de respirer, et la pression devrait m'écraser en ce moment…

— Mes pouvoirs, aussi longtemps que l'on se touche, rien ne t'arrivera. Alors ne me lâche pas, compris, mauvaise herbe ?

— Crois-moi, je vais garder mes mains sur toi et je ne te lâcherais pas !

Ils s'immobilisèrent, flottant dans l'eau quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Le rouge leur monta aux joues et Yui tourna son visage vers les poissons qui dansaient autour d'eux, comme s'ils rigolaient de l'embarras des deux jeunes gens. Soudain, un dauphin vient nageant vers eux, tournant joyeusement en cercles et sifflant, la jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre de tels sons sous l'eau mais elle n'y pensa pas plus :

— Iruka ! Appela Takeru.

— Iruka ? Répéta Yui. Ce n'est pas.. ce n'est pas le Iruka que je connais ?

— Il l'est, il est un dauphin que j'ai pris en charge, répondit le Dieu de la Mer.

Clignant des yeux, elle fixa le petit dauphin gris aux yeux bleus et trouva, en effet, une sorte de similitude dans les expressions faciales… Elle décida que rien ne pouvait devenir plus étrange et laissa tomber :

— Des nouvelles, Iruka ? Demanda Takeru le dauphin qui répondit en sifflant.

Yui observa de près l'expression sérieuse de Takeru alors qu'il acquiesçait et écoutait attentivement son second. Ses cheveux bleus flottaient autour de son visage et ses yeux couleur cannelle brillaient, il semblait plus vif sous l'eau, comme si cela lui donnait de la force…

— Je vois, quels ordres as-tu donnés aux différents régiments ?

Le dauphin continua de donner ses étranges sons qui étaient magiquement compris par Takeru. La jeune fille ne dit rien et continua d'observer le jeune homme, sentant une soudaine chaleur envahir sa poitrine et ses joues. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et essaya de se concentrer sur les poissons. Mais tout c'à quoi elle pouvait penser était le bras fort autour d'elle, ses propres mains sur son torse et les muscles qu'elle pouvait sentir au travers du tissu de son-t-shirt moulant noir. La main du dieu était placée sur sa taille mais sa peau chaude touchait celle du bras de la jeune fille et elle sentit de l'électricité dans son corps entier. Frissonnant, elle essaya de calmer ses battements de cœur mais Takeru a dû sentir ses mouvements puisqu'il tourna son regard intense sur elle – ce qui ne l'aida pas du tout, elle est plutôt sûre d'avoir couiné :

— Tu n'as pas trop froid, mauvaise herbe ? Demanda-t-il.

« _C'est tout le contraire…_ » pensa-t-elle mais elle secoua simplement sa tête. Iruka l'observa avec ses yeux bleus de dauphin et siffla quelque chose avant de rire joyeusement de façon évidente. Le Dieu de la Mer le fixa, n'ayant pas vraiment l'air amusé et un rougissement soudain et éclatant sur ses joues :

—Tais-toi ! S'exclama le dieu, ce qui confirma qu'Iruka avait dit quelque que Yui ne voulait pas savoir. Retourne juste au Palais et explique tout à Tsukito !

Avec son rire sifflant, le dauphin tourna autour d'eux et nagea au loin, suivi par quelques poissons.

— Que.. qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Yui avant de se maudire pour faire une telle chose malgré elle.

— Rien… Maugréa le dieu, toujours rouge d'embarras.

— Tu.. tu es.. Hésita-t-elle mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il rougissait.

Il lui lança un regard et sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire parce que ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges… Gardant un bras fermement enveloppé autour de sa taille, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus flottants et soupira :

— Désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer… Tu veux retourner au Palais ?

— Non, j'aime bien ici…

— Tu sais qu'on ne fait que flotter, on ne fait rien de spécial…

— Mais la vue est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

— Elle l'est, en effet, acquiesça-t-il, ses yeux focalisés sur elle.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement et elle se trouva à court de mot… Depuis quand était-elle si émue près de Takeru, depuis quand a-t-elle commencé à remarquer ses regards et ses attentions intenses qui faisaient son cœur battre la chamade ?

Elle déglutit et essaya de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre :

— A-alors.. pas d'attaque de monstre ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas de quoi elle pouvait parler.

— Pas pour l'instant, la plupart des monstres sont allés dans des cachettes, je ne pense pas qu'on les verra avant un long moment, répondit-il.

— C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-elle, sentant les muscles du jeune homme se crisper sous ses doigts.

— Je ne sais pas, ça pourrait l'être mais je ne pense pas que ces monstres se libérant tous seuls soudainement juste quand Hiruko apparaisse soit une coïncidence… Et.. malheureusement, celui qu'on voulait garder le plus en prison s'est échappé et a disparu pour l'instant…

Elle baissa ses yeux vers les beaux coraux sur le fond marin lointain et Takeru la garda contre lui, ses yeux soudainement tristes. Elle n'essaya pas de le regarder mais elle savait qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, son cœur complètement fou dans sa poitrine et ils étaient si proches qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battant contre sa propre poitrine…

— Je suis désolé que tu aies à entendre toutes ces choses au sujet.. de ton ami… Chuchota-t-il.

Ne répondant pas, elle lui lança un regard et ses yeux bruns s'élargirent quand elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient vraiment proches, assez proche pour qu'un simple mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre fasse leurs lèvres se toucher.

Elle le poussa, rougissant et regardant au bas, elle avait eu assez de baisers pour une journée !

Il l'observa, l'air triste et blessé mais il sourit malgré tout :

— Rentrons, dit-il.

Il contrôla les courants pour aller plus vite et il sauta dans la pièce au travers du portail d'eau, posant délicatement Yui sur le sol avant de lui sourire et de s'éloigner.

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, elle tomba sur ses genoux, son cœur battant toujours sauvagement dans sa poitrine et ses joues plus rouges que jamais… Elle ferma ses yeux, pensant au baiser de Loki plus tôt et sa culpabilité ne fit que s'ajouter à sa confusion…

— Que.. que se passe-t-il.. ? Chuchota-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Elle vit deux yeux bleus l'observant depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, se cachant derrière la porte. Quand il l'a vit, il essaya de se cacher mais Yui l'avait déjà reconnu, elle essaya de son mieux de sonner surprise pour jouer son jeu :

— Qui.. qui est-ce que cela pourrait être qui.. se cache derrière cette porte ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sonnant pas très convaincante.

Les deux yeux revinrent d'un air joueur avant de se cacher une nouvelle fois, elle leva les yeux au plafond, presque gênée de faire une telle chose mais elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait meilleure :

— À qui.. à qui peuvent bien appartenir ces yeux bleus ? Baldr ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? Fit-elle.

Elle entendit un petit rire avant qu'Iruka ne saute de derrière la porte, l'air très fier de lui :

— Non ! C'est moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

— I.. Iruka ! Quelle surprise ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'elle, ses yeux soudainement tristes :

— Ma Reine, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? Demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Reine » ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il cligna des yeux d'un air confus et gêné quand ils entendirent un hurlement colérique de Takeru, s'approchant depuis le couloir :

— IRUKA ! Appela-t-il. Par les sept mers ! Où es-tu ?! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer !

Il entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa quand il vit Iruka, agenouillé près de Yui et faisait ses yeux de bébé dauphin à son Roi qui gémit de désespoir :

— Iruka… Va dire à Tsukito ce que je t'ai demandé de faire… Ordonna-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il obéit avec une moue alors que Takeru passait une main dans ses cheveux et tournait son attention vers Yui qui était encore incrédule par le comportement d'Iruka :

— Tu vas bien ? Il n'a pas essayé de te remettre dans l'eau ou quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-elle.

— N-non… Il a juste.. joué… Je crois? Hésita-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

Un autre soupir profond de Takeru alors qu'elle se remettait debout sur ses pieds :

— Se pourrait-il que Iruka soit.. un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Il est un dauphin et les dauphins aiment jouer, et oui, il est.. un jeune dauphin…

— Quel.. quel âge a-t-il exactement ? S'enquit-elle curieusement.

— Eh bien, il est avec moi depuis quelque centaines d'années mais j'ai décidé de prendre soin de lui quand il était dans son adolescence, alors.. il aime encore jouer…

— Pourquoi as-tu pris soin de lui toutes ces années ?

— C'est une longue histoire… Soupira-t-il. Généralement, il m'aide avec les papiers et les devoirs nécessaires mais il a toujours du temps pour jouer quand il veut. Seulement ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas… Entre ma sœur, le voleur et tout ce qu'il s'est passé, il n'a pas pu se contrôler, je suppose… Je suis désolé s'il t'a dérangé…

— Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ils retournèrent en haut et trouvèrent les dieux Grecs et Freyr dans la salle commune pour les dieux. Elle s'assit avec eux alors Takeru essayait de trouver Iruka – et avec de la chance, Tsukito avec lui…

— Tu as l'air complètement hallucinée, Yui, remarqua Artémis. Quelque chose s'est produit ?

Yui rougit et détourna le regard. Entre la déclaration ardente de Loki, leur baiser, le presque baiser avec Takeru et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre, elle était un peu soufflée…

— J'avais l'habitude de penser que rien ne pouvait battre l'Académie au niveau de l'étrangeté mais.. c'était tellement calme et normal comparé aux derniers jours… Répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

— L'Académie, c'était le bon temps ! S'exclama Apollon. Dommage que les choses ne peuvent pas être aussi simples que juste aller à l'école et essayer de comprendre les humains !

— C'est sûr que c'était facile ! On ne courait pas après une Épée disparue ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— On a arrêté la fin des mondes, c'est une grande chose que l'on a faite ! Répliqua le Dieu du Soleil.

Soudain, le shoji s'ouvrit et les trois autres dieux Nordiques entrèrent dans la pièce. Si Thor s'assit immédiatement, Baldr lança un regard à Yui alors que Loki la fixa un long moment.

Sentant son intense regard argent sur elle, elle détourna le regard rougissant sous les yeux curieux des autres dieux :

— Oh, oh, dit Artémis. Quelque chose _s'est_ passé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, répondit Yui.

Loki perdit son sourire et la fusilla du regard mais il retrouva rapidement son air malicieux une fois encore et approcha la jeune fille, avant de tomber sur ses genoux près d'elle, son immense sourire satisfait sur son visage :

— J'ai repensé un peu à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, chaton ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Baldr se crispait au point d'arrêter de respirer.

— Loki, s'il te plait, je te répète qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout, c'était un accident.

— Quel accident ? Le Dieu de la Lumière demanda avec une petite voix cassée.

Mais personne à part Thor sembla le remarquer, tous les autres fixaient Loki et Yui comme s'il s'agissait d'un film très intense. Apollon mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sentant ce qui allait arriver mais il n'osa pas faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter…

— Chaton ! Appela Loki une nouvelle fois d'un air joueur.

Elle a eu la mauvaise idée de tourner sa tête vers lui, oubliant complètement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il agit plus vite que n'importe qui eut le temps de réagir, au moment exact où le shoji s'ouvrit sur Takeru, Tsukito avec Usamaro dans ses bras et Iruka juste derrière.

Loki se pencha et l'embrassa gentiment.

Yui ouvrit de grands yeux et rougit violemment, complètement immobilisée alors qu'Artémis, Apollon, Freyr et Thor ouvraient une bouche surprise, leurs yeux choqués. Iruka couina, pointant son doigt aux jeunes gens s'embrassant et sauta sur le sol alors que Tsukito lâchait Usamaro avec des yeux légèrement grands ouverts. Baldr commença à ouvrir sa bouche mais Thor, sans détourner son regard du baiser en face de lui, posa une main devant les yeux de son demi-frère dans un triste essai de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer…

— Lo.. Loki-Loki.. ! S'exclama Apollon, respirant à peine et ses yeux toujours grands ouverts.

Le Dieu du Feu recula, rigolant joyeusement en voyant les joues rouges de Yui alors qu'ils entendaient le shoji se fermer brusquement – Takeru avait probablement fermé le shoji juste devant Iruka et Tsukito qui fixaient maintenant le papier de riz :

— J'y ai réfléchi pour un moment et après tout, je ne veux pas que rien ne se soit passé dans ton esprit, dit le farceur d'un air joueur, complètement satisfait.

Yui posa une main choquée sur sa bouche, pas loin de crier et vacilla en arrière, tombant sur son dos, son cœur battant bien plus vite pour elle que ce qu'elle était capable de supporter alors Loki continuait de rire joyeusement, la couvrant de son regard doux…

* * *

_Alors? Vous pensiez qu'il n'y aurait pas de baiser? Il y en a eu deux, et un autre avec Takeru n'était pas loin! :P_

_Je vous informe que je vais bientôt déménager pour mes études mais la date n'est pas encore sûre donc ça peut être d'ici la fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais pas internet pendant quelques temps._

_Prochain chapitre dimanche en théorie : "LUTTE D'AMOUR"_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews! :D_

_May_


	16. Lutte d'Amour

_Voilà le chapitre! :D Au final, je pars mardi pour Montpellier, et normalement j'irais chez des amis de la famille au début donc, j'aurais internet mais vu que ma rentrée est le mercredi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre dans l'immédiat... ^^"_

_**Saul** : Je comprends donc que tu es plutôt TakeruXYui que LokiXYui? x) Loki a été assez salaud, mais bon, s'il ne l'est pas un peu, ce n'est pas drôle! x) _

_**Lucie** : Yui est une chanceuse, deux baisers avec Loki... x)_

_**Guest** : Crois-moi, je vous prépare une fin détonnante! :p_

_**Panda** : Elle en a de la chance, c'est vrai... La suite est déjà écrite, j'ai presque dix chapitres d'avance, mais bon! x) Je préfère poster régulièrement plutôt que de poster vingt chapitres en quelques jours et vous faire attendre des mois après! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : LA MENACE DE L'OURAGAN

CHAPITRE XVI : Lutte d'Amour...

[ Sur le Mont Fuji, ils trouvent une partie de l'Épée de Vie quand les dieux sont soudainement attaqués par Hayate qui est, en fait, Hiruko, un immortel Japonais et le vrai voleur. Dans le Royaume Japonais, des sentiments intenses commencent à apparaître entre Yui et Takeru alors que Loki l'embrasse devant tout le monde. ]

Yui fixait le plafond de sa chambre, essayant d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle s'échappe dans son petit espace privé. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle s'était littéralement enfuie des dieux, décidant de les ignorer jusqu'à ce que sa présence soit absolument nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder après de baiser de Loki…

Une nouvelle fois, elle gémit, rougissant et couvrant son visage de ses mains. Elle se retourna sur son ventre et essaya de sa cacher dans son oreiller, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cette pièce qu'elle et les poissons, elle n'avait pas besoin de se cacher de qui que ce soit mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement rester tranquille.

Son souffle se coupa soudainement, elle commença à tousser et s'assit dans son lit, mettant une main devant sa bouche pour essayer de retrouver son souffle une nouvelle fois. Après de longues secondes de toux intense, son souffle ne revenait pas et elle commença à paniquer, elle lutta et tomba sur ses genoux, au bas de son lit, les draps emmêlés dans ses jambes.

Sa toux se transforma en de petits cris et des essais désespérés de trouver de l'oxygène quand cela s'est calmé… Elle respira pour de longues minutes et quand elle ouvrit ses yeux une nouvelle fois, elle lança un regard à ses mains toujours ouverts et cessa de respirer. Ce qu'elle avait cru être de la salive à cause des quintes des toux était du sang…

Elle avait craché du sang…

— Yui ?

Elle releva sa tête, paniquée quand Tsukito entra dans sa chambre elle cacha sa main et lui sourit. Il fixa la jeune fille curieusement :

— Que fais-tu sur le sol ? Demanda-t-il.

— Je.. uh.. je suis tombée, mes jambes étaient.. emmêlées dans les draps et je suis tombée… Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

Il ne sembla pas perturbé et ne sembla pas voir le mensonge derrière l'explication.

— Je viens juste te voir pour te dire de dormir. Demain matin nous partons pour le Royaume Égyptien, annonça-t-il.

— Le Royaume Égyptien ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, clignant des yeux.

— Les dieux Nordiques nous ont parlés de ta vision pour la seconde partie de l'Épée de Vie. Takeru ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit alors on va demander à Thot et faire quelques recherches dans sa librairie.

— Je.. je vois… Est.. est-ce que tout le monde sera là ?

— Oui, ils seront tous là, répondit-il et elle jura avoir vu une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux et le fantôme d'un sourire. Dors bien, finit-il par dire avant de fermer le shoji.

Dès qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir sa silhouette au travers du papier de riz, Yui se leva et courut vers la salle de bain, lavant rapidement sa main sous l'eau.

— Ça ne se peut pas… Chuchota-t-elle, fermant ses yeux. Ça ne peut pas arriver maintenant.. !

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux, elle ne vit pas une seule goutte de sang, elle pensa pour un moment qu'elle l'avait rêvé mais quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle réalisa que ses lèvres étaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Pas assez pour remarquer quoi que ce soit si personne ne savait à propos du sang craché mais assez pour être une preuve…

— Ça n'est pas possible… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible, fixant son reflet.

Le lendemain matin, elle trouva Apollon, Artémis et Tsukito qui attendaient pour les autres d'arriver. Voyant son visage fatigué et ses yeux tristes, le Dieu Solaire s'approcha d'elle, essayant un petit sourire :

— Encore le même rêve ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de répondre :

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je continue de rêver de la mort de Takeru… Cela n'a aucun sens…

— Je ne veux pas penser que cela pourrait être une prédiction, dit Tsukito d'une voix calme mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.

— Moi non plus… Répondit-elle, s'entourant de ses propres bras.

— Je ne me ferais pas tuer _aussi_ facilement, s'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna soudainement et fixa Takeru, se sentant immensément coupable sans savoir pourquoi.

— Ta.. Ta.. Takeru ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Oui, merci, je connais mon nom, ironisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre son frère.

Les épaules de la jeune fille tombèrent, ses mains près de son cœur et ses yeux soudainement plus tristes qu'avant.

— Chaton !

Elle leva les yeux et vit Loki et les autres dieux Nordiques s'approcher d'eux. Si Baldr ne la regarda pas une seule fois, Loki n'essaya rien non plus et elle soupira de soulagement de savoir ça.

— Tout le monde est là ? Allons-y ! S'exclama Apollon.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Royaume Égyptien, ils furent accueillis par Thot qui portait sa tenue de professeur. Dès que Yui s'approcha, il la fixa avec des yeux durs et fronça les sourcils :

— Tu as une tête horrible, es-tu au moins en vie ? Demanda-t-il.

— Maître Thot… Soupira-t-elle.

— Éloignons toi du soleil avant que tu ne fondes, dépêche-toi, ordonna-t-il, tournant ses talons. Pendant que l'on marche, dites-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous avez quitté le Royaume Égyptien.

Les dieux racontèrent l'histoire même si certains restèrent silencieux comme Baldr, Thor – ce n'était pas surprenant avec lui – ou même Takeru. Yui, évidemment, n'osa pas dire une seule chose et regarda autour d'elle la totalité du trajet, essayant de contrôler son souffle pour éviter de tousser une nouvelle fois.

Quand ils entrèrent la librairie, Thot les guida rapidement vers de longues tables où Yui s'assit, épuisée alors que le Dieu de la Connaissance donnait ses ordres :

— Utilisez les livres, parchemins et rouleaux qui se trouvent dans les sections numéros 57 et 58. C'est tout ce qui concerne l'architecture et les monuments. Concentrez-vous sur les rangs 23 à 38, ce sont les anciennes civilisations européennes, selon la description de Yui, c'est probablement quelque chose comme ça. Essayez de trouver un monument ou un bâtiment qui pourrait correspondre à la description et est maintenant sous l'eau.

Il tourna ses talons et les dieux se fixèrent, un peu perdus dans l'immense librairie :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Loki d'une voix paresseuse.

— Quelles sections a-t-il dit ? Demanda Apollon, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

— 57 et 58 imbéciles, répondit Artémis. Par-là, les garçons !

— Ne nous donne pas d'ordre, grogna Takeru.

Yui se leva et au lieu de suivre les dieux, elle se retourna et suivit Thot :

— Maître Thot ! Appela-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kusanagi ? Je vous ai donnés des instructions si je me souviens correctement.

— Je.. je sais… Je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais faire quelques recherches dans la librairie.

— Recherches ? N'est-ce pas ce pour quoi vous êtes venus ? Ironisa-t-il.

— Pas des recherches sur l'Épée, mais pour.. moi…

— Toi ? Ne penses-tu pas que trouver cette Épée est plus urgent que tes petits problèmes d'humain ?

— Ils travaillent déjà dessus ! Ils ne remarqueront même pas que je ne suis pas là ! S'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de faire ces recherches…

Il soupira avant de secouer sa tête :

— Que veux-tu rechercher ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée.

— Je.. je me demandais si vous aviez un livre qui expliquerait.. ce qu'est l'Amour… Hésita-t-elle, rougissant et baissant le regard sur le sol.

— Eh ? L'Amour ? Répéta-t-il.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage et il réussit à peine à ne pas rire avant de se pencher vers elle :

— Et pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ce qu'est l'Amour ? Demanda-t-il, la forçant de reculer contre une étagère malgré elle.

— Eh.. eh bien.. je ne peux pas vous dire ça… Répondit-elle, trop embarrassée pour le regarder dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux bleus cobalt fixèrent l'humaine un long moment avant de reculer légèrement en arrière et claqua sa langue d'un air agacé :

— Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de tel livre, répondit-il.

— Qu.. quoi ? Mais ! Vous êtes le Dieu de la Connaissance ! S'exclama-t-elle désespérément.

Il fronça les sourcils et avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il s'était tourné vers elle et frappé l'étagère près de son visage. Elle ferma ses yeux avant de lui lancer un regard hésitant. Ses yeux étaient aussi durs qu'ils l'avaient toujours été et il semblait terriblement agacé d'avoir à avoir affaire à de telles choses :

_— Exactement_, je suis le Dieu de la Connaissance. Alors je _sais_ que tu ne vas pas trouver tes réponses dans des livres ou des rouleaux. Ce n'est pas une réponse que ma librairie pourrait te donner.

— M-mais…

— Tu vas devoir trouver la réponse toute seule, je ne peux pas t'aider avec ça, dit-il avant de tourner ses talons et la laisser seule contre l'étagère.

Elle resta immobile de longues minutes avant de retourner auprès de la table où elle trouva la moitié des dieux lire des livres ou des rouleaux. Probablement des centaines de documents avaient envahis la table et il y en avait encore plus sur une autre table, derrière une étagère où les autres dieux étaient.

— Ma petite fée ! Enfin ! S'exclama Apollon, levant ses yeux vers elle. On se demandait où tu pourrais être !

— J'étais.. juste en train de parler avec Maître Thot… Répondit-elle. Vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit pour l'instant ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment, et le pire c'est qu'il n'y a aucune image ou peinture pour t'aider à nous dire s'il s'agit du bon endroit ou non.

Elle lança un regard aux documents et réalisa qu'il s'agissait quasiment uniquement de documents avec des expressions qu'elle pouvait à peine comprendre – quand elles étaient dans une langue qu'elle connaissait…

— Où est Artémis ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Sœurette ? Hésita Apollon, clignant des yeux. Je ne sais pas ? Elle doit être avec les livres et Thor-Thor. Ils continuent de nous en apporter plus…

— Merci, répondit-elle sans vraiment le regarder.

Elle marcha près de lui et il la suivit du regard, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts.

— L'irrécupérable, appela Loki depuis son siège de l'autre côté de la table. Continue de travailler… Maugréa-t-il.

— T'es juste jaloux qu'il ait regardé Yui, répliqua Takeru.

Le Dieu du Feu fronça les sourcils et claqua sa langue, ignorant le Dieu de la Mer. Tsukito lança un regard aux deux mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son frère lâcha tout en fronçant les sourcils et marcha vers la porte, poings serrés :

— Takeru ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda le Dieu de la Lune.

— Je dois frapper quelque chose ! Grogna-t-il.

— Si tu frappes quoi que ce soit, c'est hors de ma librairie ! Hurla Thot depuis une échelle un peu plus loin.

Le Dieu de la Mer ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce.

Yui trouva Artémis et Thor rapidement juste quand le dieu aux cheveux verts prenait une pile d'au moins une douzaine de livres dans ses bras et commença à marcher vers les tables. Il pouvait à peine voir en face de lui et la japonaise le suivit du regard, se sentant désolée :

— Tu as besoin d'aide, Thor ? Hésita-t-elle.

— Tout va bien, répondit-il.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Yui, il a de gros bras ! S'exclama Artémis depuis l'étagère. Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je viens te voir, dit la jeune fille d'un air penaud.

— Moi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu venir me voir ? Demanda la déesse curieusement, arrêtant sa recherche de rouleaux et livres.

La jeune fille japonaise baissa le regard, ne sachant pas comment demander ça mais elle finit par prendre son courage entre deux mains et ouvrit sa bouche :

— Peux-tu me dire.. ce qu'est l'Amour ?

La déesse la fixa avec des yeux grands ouverts avant d'avoir l'air complètement paniquée, elle regarda autour et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

— Oh, par Zeus ! J'aurais dû savoir que ce serait quelque chose comme ça !

— J-je ne peux pas demander à qui que ce soit d'autre que toi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que.. tu es une fille? J'ai demandé Maître Thot mais il ne pouvait pas me répondre…

— Tu as demandé Thot et maintenant _moi_ ? Admet-le simplement, tu demandes à ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par toi ou ne sont pas apparentés à ceux intéressés par toi, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la déesse.

La seule réponse que lui donna Yui fut un couinement et des joues rouges avant de cacher on visage dans ses mains… Artémis soupira profondément avant de répondre :

— Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne peux pas te répondre non plus…

Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer :

— Tu vois, je fais partie des quelques déesses Grecques qui ont juré de rester éternellement vierges. Je pourrais te dire ce qu'est l'Amour pour un père, pour un frère mais.. je ne peux pas t'aider au sujet du genre d'Amour pour lequel tu as besoin d'une réponse… Parce que.. si tu demandes quelque chose comme ça, c'est sûrement parce que tu as une idée de ce que c'est, j'ai raison ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais Yui ne pouvait pas répondre une nouvelle fois. Ses joues rouges et son cœur battant savaient de quoi il s'agissait mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir et que faire avec les dieux qui faisaient son cœur battre follement…

— Tu devrais demander à mon frère, il sait bien plus que moi au sujet de l'Amour. Par curiosité, pour lequel d'entre eux tu demandes exactement ? Demanda-t-elle, se penchant vers la japonaise.

La pauvre fille couina une nouvelle fois et cacha encore une fois son visage derrière ses mains, incapable de regarder la déesse dans les yeux qui soupira avec un petit sourire :

— Je vois, ce n'est pas un, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Thor.

Yui se retourna, ne sachant pas où aller et vit Thor se tenant inconfortablement près de livres. Il était là depuis un long moment apparemment, mais il n'avait rien dit et semblait aussi embarrassée que la jeune fille d'avoir entendu toute la conversation…

— Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? Il est trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour ses amis pour avoir la moindre inclination pour toi, de toute façon ! S'exclama Artémis, donnant un coup de coude à Yui qui crut qu'elle allait mourir d'embarras.

Et avant que l'un des deux n'essaie de dire quoi que ce soit, Artémis attrapa quelques livres et s'enfuit.

Le dieu aux cheveux verts lança un regard à la Japonaise et tous les deux restèrent silencieux aussi longtemps que possible, essayant d'ignorer l'autre aussi longtemps que possible…

— Est-ce que.. tu as une question pour moi ? Demanda enfin Thor sur un ton forcé et gêné.

Yui ne put répondre mais quand le dieu tourna ses talons, elle sauta en avant et attrapa son t-shirt :

— A-attends !

Il la regarda depuis son immense hauteur et elle réussit à demander une nouvelle fois la même question :

— Est-ce.. est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est l'Amour ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le dieu détourna le regard et elle recula, le regardant nerveusement. Son visage resta stoïque et elle soupira, réalisant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas de réponse également quand il ouvrit sa bouche :

— Je peux avoir faux, mais je pense que personne ne peut te donner la moindre réponse à ça. Le seul moyen de trouver est par toi-même. Tout le monde a sa propre façon d'aimer, comme un père, un frère, un ami, un amant. Et tout le monde a une façon différente de révéler ses sentiments même si souvent, c'est malgré toi. Certains seront toujours joyeux, d'autres seront trop possessifs, d'autres vont juste essayer de t'atteindre par tous les moyens, et d'autres resteront silencieux et essayeront de sortir de ta vie…

Il tourna ses yeux bruns vers Yui :

_— Comment_ aimes-tu ? Demanda-t-il. Je pense que c'est la question que tu devrais te poser au lieu de te demander ce qu'est l'Amour, parce qu'au fond de toi, tu connais déjà la réponse.

Elle fixa le dieu si longtemps qu'il bafouilla et détourna le regard avant d'attraper quelques livres :

— Je vais apporter ceux-là avant que Baldr et Loki ne me tombent dessus, dit-il.

— T-Thor, appela-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

Il se tourna vers elle curieusement et elle sourit, calme pour la première depuis ces derniers jours :

— Merci… Chuchota-t-elle, soulagée.

— De rien, Yui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dès qu'il s'éloigna, elle s'appuya contre les étagères et pensa longuement à ce qu'il venait de dire… « _Comment aimes-tu_ _?_ »

Elle ferma ses yeux, pensant à son cœur battant et les étranges sensations qui lui étaient arrivées. Dès qu'un visage apparut derrière ses paupières, elle sentit son cœur entier frissonner avant d'être frappé par l'électricité… Mais ce qui l'a fit se sentir encore plus perdue fut l'autre visage qui apparut juste après…

Soupirant profondément, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre l'étagère et un rouleau tomba soudainement sur elle. Elle y lança un regard et l'ouvrit curieusement avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et une grande bouche. Elle se leva et courut aussi vite que possible vers les tables :

— Tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai trouvé !

Les dieux lui lancèrent tous un regard et la suivirent du regard avant qu'elle ne montre le rouleau avec une peinture dessus :

— C'est ça ! C'est la vision dans mon rêve, sauf que c'était sous l'eau ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Apollon prit le rouleau, le reconnaissant immédiatement…

— Je ne peux pas le croire… Le Phare d'Alexandrie ? Hésita-t-il, clignant des yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yui était assise sur un banc, près d'un petit étang, profitant de l'air frais qui en venait. Elle pensait une nouvelle fois à ce que Thor lui avait dit et décida que pour le moment, le plus important était de s'occuper de l'Épée de Vie et de se concentrer sur ça. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées sur l'Amour et les dieux se mettre au milieu de cette histoire, c'était déjà trop embrouillée…

— Ma petite fée ?

Elle se retourna et vit Apollon lui sourire gentiment, ses yeux remplis d'une sorte de mélancolie qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Il s'assit près d'elle et observa l'eau bleu-vert :

— On part bientôt, on doit juste ramener tout le monde aux piliers.

— Alors, quel est le plan pour l'Épée ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant que les dieux en avaient discuté ces dernières heures.

— Même si ce n'est pas sûr pour lui, Take-Take ira sous l'eau avec Iru-Iru. Ils sont les seuls qui peuvent survive assez longtemps sous l'eau pour atteindre le Phare et trouver l'Épée. Si tout se déroule comme prévu, ils la récupèrent et remontent vers nous.

— Alors le reste d'entre nous.. ne va rien faire ?

— On gardera un œil sur les environs, bien sûr.

Il lui lança un regard et se tourna, effleurant de ses doigts les joues et les cheveux de la jeune fille avec une expression douce :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ma petite fée… Hiruko ne sera sans doute pas là, comment pourrait-il savoir à propos du Phare ?

— Il savait pour le temple, répondit-elle.

— On te protégera par tous les moyens, ma petite fée… Murmura-t-il, ses yeux verts brillant.

Elle sourit d'un air hésitant et prit sa main dans les siennes, seulement pour voir le regard du dieu devenir encore plus triste. Perdant son sourire, elle le fixa d'un air inquiet :

— Est-ce que tout va bien, Apollon ? Tu es calme et tu as l'air très triste récemment…

Il soupira profondément et continua d'observer la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son ami d'habitude si joyeux…

— Ma petite fée, est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où tu as quitté l'Académie ? Demanda-t-il. Quand nous t'avons tous renvoyée dans ton monde…

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'est l'un des pires jours de ma vie… Chuchota-t-elle, baissant le regard vers le sol.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens quand.. je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Elle le regarda, surprise et rougit légèrement. Ils sourit encore plus, ses yeux tristes :

— Je disais la vérité et cela n'a jamais changé… Ajouta-t-il.

— A-Apollon… Hésita-t-elle.

— Mais.. j'ai réalisé que.. peu importe à quel point je t'aime, tu ne me considéreras jamais comme un amant mais seulement un ami… N'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il douloureusement.

— A-Apollon, je t'aime vraiment ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais.. mais..

— Mais comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il la prit dans ses bras et la tient fermement contre lui. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent et il respira la parfum sucré de la Japonaise :

— Je sais… Je sais depuis longtemps mais ces derniers jours étaient plus.. intenses pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu luttes et te demandes ce que tu ressens, je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour savoir ça…

— Apollon… Je suis complètement perdue… Admit-elle à voix basse. Je.. je sais qu'il y a.. des sentiments qui fleurissent dans mon cœur mais.. je ne sais pas pour qui ils sont.. ?

Il caressa ses cheveux gentiment et sourit doucement :

— Tu trouveras la réponse à temps, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça maintenant… Tu sauras lorsque tu sentiras dans ton cœur que c'est juste…

Elle ne répondit pas et ferma ses yeux, profitant du confort chaleureux venant de son ami…

— Merci, Apollon… Répondit-elle.

— Quand tu veux, ma petite fée…. Dit-il, embrassant ses cheveux d'un air protecteur.

* * *

_Et voilà! :D_

_Comme je l'ai dit en haut, le chapitre arrivera mercredi ou jeudi, ou longtemps après! ^^" Prochain chapitre : "BÊTE FURIEUSE"_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews!_

_May_


End file.
